Résurrection
by kagura2409
Summary: Enfin! Voldemort revient à la vie! Bon, pas tout du suite, encore une foutue année à attendre! Il ne pourrait pas se magner un peu le train aussi? Heureusement que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers sera là pour distraire Harry, autrement il risque de mourir d'ennui! Suite de "La Stupidité d'un Seul Homme", "Dans l'Attente" et "Dans l'ennui" A LIRE IMPERATIVEMENT POUR TOUT COMPRENDRE!
1. Chapter 1

A l'heure où vous lirez ce chapitre, j'aurai sans doute déjà envoyé ma démission et je serai probablement à un petit jour de la déposer en main propre, pour planter mon employeur en beauté, en période de congés, sans obligation de revenir après les vacances, et dans un cas de jurisprudence qui fait qu'ils devraient théoriquement me payer ce qu'ils ne voulaient pas raquer! :D Pour fêter ça, j'ai décidé de poster deux chapitres en plus! \o/

* * *

Les villageois de Little Hangleton l'appelaient toujours « la Maison Riddle »*, bien que cela faisait des années que la famille Riddle n'y habitait plus. Elle se tenait sur une colline surplombant le village, les fenêtres condamnées, des tuiles manquantes et du lierre rampant sur sa façade comme une mauvaise le monde s'accordait à dire que cette maison était « glauque », et un demi-siècle auparavant, quelque chose étrange et d'horrible s'était produit…

L'histoire avait été répétée tant de fois et avec tant de détails différents que plus personne n'était vraiment sur de la vérité. Toutes les versions de l'histoire, cependant, commençaient de la même façon : cinquante ans auparavant, à l'aube d'un joli jour d'été, quand la maison Riddle était encore bien tenue et impressionnante, une servante était entrée dans le salon pour trouver les trois Riddle morts…

La servante s'était enfuie dans le village en hurlant et en réveillant autant de monde qu'elle le pouvait !

« Allongés là avec leurs yeux grands ouverts ! Froids comme la glace ! Toujours dans leurs habits du dîner! »

La police était arrivée, et tout Littre Hangleton avait attendu avec une curiosité morbide et une excitation mal déguisée. Personne ne prétendait être triste pour les Riddle, car ils avaient toujours été très impopulaires : Mr. et Mrs. Riddle avaient été riches, snobs, et par conséquent, grossiers, et leur fils, Tom, avait été le pire. La seule chose qui intéressait les villageois était le meurtrier, car de toute évidence, trois personnes en bonne santé ne tombaient pas raides mortes de cause naturelle la même nuit !

« Le Pendu », le bar du village, connut une nuit de profit ce soir là, alors que tout le village s'y retrouvait pour discuter des événements. Et ils furent récompensés de la désertion de leur logement lorsque la cuisinière des Riddle entra pour leur annoncer qu'un homme du nom de Frank Bryce, avait été arrêté…

« Frank ! » S'écrièrent plusieurs personnes, « Jamais ! »

Frank Bryce était le jardinier des Riddle. Il vivait seul dans un cottage isolé sur les terres du manoir. Il était revenu de la guerre avec une jambe un peu raide et une profonde aversion pour les foules et les bruits soudains, et avait travaillé pour les Riddle depuis. Il y eut un mouvement de foule pour offrir un verre à la cuisinière et obtenir plus de détails.

« J'ai toujours pensé qu'il était bizarre ! » Éructa-t-elle après son quatrième verre de sherry. « Je lui ai offert un verre une fois, des centaines de fois, mais il disait qu'il ne voulait pas se mélanger ! »

« La guerre à été dure, » commenta quelqu'un, « il aimait sa solitude... »

« Mais qui d'autre avait la clé de la porte arrière !? » Aboya la cuisinière. « Il a une clé

de cette porte chez lui, je m'en souviens ! Personne n'a forcé la porte, personne n'a brisé les fenêtres ! Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était se glisser dans la maison pendant que tout le monde dormait… »

« J'ai assez dit qu'il avait une vilaine tête ! » Grommela un homme accoudé au comptoir.

« La guerre l'a changé si vous voulez mon avis, » renchérit le tenancier du bar.

« Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas le croiser quand il était en colère, pas vrai, Dot ? » Dit une femme d'un air excité.

« Un horrible tempérament, » acquiesça Dot. « Je me souviens, quand il était enfant… »

Le matin suivant, à Little Hangleton, plus personne ne doutait que Frank avait tué les Riddle.

Ils avaient vite oublié que les Riddle n'avaient pas été tués dans leur sommeil, comme le prétendait la cuisinière, mais alors qu'ils étaient bien éveillés dans leur salon.

Et à côté, dans la ville voisine de Great Hangleton, dans l'obscurité d'un commissariat miteux, Frank répétait encore et encore d'un air têtu qu'il était innocent, et que la seule personne qu'il avait vu s'approcher de la maison le jour de la mort des Riddle était un adolescent, un étranger au teint pâle et aux cheveux noirs. Personne d'autre dans le village n'avait vu ce garçon, et la police était sure que Frank l'avait inventé. Mais alors que les choses devenaient sérieuses pour Frank, le rapport d'autopsie vint tout changer !

La police n'avait jamais vu un rapport plus étrange. Une équipe de médecins avait examiné les corps et avait conclu qu'aucun des Riddle n'avait été empoisonné, poignardé, frappé, étranglé, ou d'aussi loin qu'ils puissent le dire, blessé d'une quelconque façon. En fait, les Riddle paraissaient tous en parfaite santé, si on oubliait le fait qu'ils étaient tous morts ! Les médecins avaient cependant noté, comme si ils avaient absolument voulu trouver quelque chose, qu'ils avaient gardé sur le visage une expression de _pure terreur_, comme si ils étaient _morts de peur_.

Mais qui mourrait de peur ?

Comme il n'y avait malgré tout aucune preuve que les Riddle avaient été tués, Frank fut relâché, et à la surprise de tout le village, qui le soupçonnait toujours, il retourna vivre dans son petit cottage. Il resta entretenir le jardin pour la famille suivante qui posséda la maison, et pour la suivante, car personne ne restait longtemps. Et l'homme riche qui la possédait actuellement n'y vivait pas, n'en faisait rien, la maison tombait en décrépitude et il se disait dans le village qu'il gardait cette maison pour une question d'impôts. Toujours est-il que cet homme riche continuait de payer Frank pour entretenir le jardin, même si Frank approchait de ses soixante-dix-sept ans, que sa jambe était de plus en plus raide, et qu'il était de plus en plus sourd. Il pouvait toujours être aperçu en train de s'occuper des parterres de fleurs par beau temps, même si il semblait risquer d'être englouti par les mauvaises herbes…

Les mauvaises herbes n'étaient pas les seules choses contre lesquelles Frank se battait, il y avait aussi les garnements du village qui, par jeu et par défi, autant que pour se moquer de lui, aimaient souvent s'approcher de la maison, y entrer, en casser des vitres, pour prouver qu'ils étaient forts. Ça les amusait de voir le vieux Frank boitiller après eux, agitant sa canne, essayant désespérément d'avoir l'air menaçant…

C'est pour ça que lorsque Frank se réveilla pendant cette chaude nuit d'Août, à cause de sa jambe, et qu'il aperçu une lumière à l'intérieur de la Maison Riddle, il pensa tout naturellement que les enfants avaient franchi un nouveau pallier dans leur méchanceté, car au vu de la lueur tremblotante, ils avaient allumé un feu !

Frank n'appela pas la police, il ne lui faisait plus confiance depuis qu'on l'avait accusé du meurtre de ses maîtres. A la place, il prit sa canne, sa casquette, la petite clé de la porte arrière et commença une laborieuse ascension jusqu'à la maison.

La porte avant ne semblait pas avoir été fracturée, ni les fenêtres. Frank passa par l'arrière, ou la porte était pratiquement recouverte de lierre, il inséra sa petite clé et ouvrit la porte sans bruit. Il entra dans la cuisine ou il faisait noir comme dans un four. Il n'y était pas venu depuis des années, mais il se souvenait du chemin pour monter à l'étage, et il s'y engagea, ses oreilles fatiguées à l'affût du moindre bruit de pas. A l'étage, Frank se tourna en direction de la lumière et vit tout de suite ou se trouvaient les intrus, car une lueur passait par une porte entrouverte et éclairait le couloir. Frank se rapprocha, presque agrippé à sa canne, jusqu'à être capable de voir légèrement à l'intérieur de la pièce…

Il fut surpris de voir que le feu avait été allumé dans la cheminée, ce qui, pour des voyous, était inhabituel. Il s'arrêta d'avancer en entendant un homme, de toute évidence timide et effrayé, qui parlait d'une voix haut perché.

-Il en reste un peu dans la bouteille, mon Seigneur, si vous avez faim.

-Plus tard, répondit une seconde voix.

Elle appartenait aussi à un homme, mais était froide comme un morceau de glace. Quelque chose dans cette voix donna à Frank la chair de poule…

-Rapproche-moi du feu, Queudver !

Frank entendit le bruit d'une bouteille que l'on pose et le bruit de quelque chose de lourd qu'on traîne sur le sol. Puis il aperçu un petit homme qui poussait un fauteuil devant le feu, avant qu'il ne disparaisse à nouveau de sa vue.

-Ou est Nagini ? Demanda la voix froide.

-Je… Je ne sais pas, mon Seigneur, répondit la première voix d'un air nerveux. Elle est probablement en train d'explorer la maison…

-Tu la traira avant d'aller te coucher, Queudver. J'aurais besoin d'être nourri dans la nuit, le voyage m'a beaucoup fatigué.

Frank écouta quelques instant de plus la conversation des deux hommes qui n'avait aucun sens pour lui. Il était question de « sorciers », de « moldus », et d'autres mots bizarres. Et puis l'homme à la voix froide dit qu'il « entendait Nagini », et sa voix changea, il se mit à faire des bruits que Frank n'avait jamais entendu auparavant, comme si il sifflait et crachait sans reprendre son souffle. Frank pensa qu'il faisait une sorte de crise…

Et soudain, il entendit du bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna et se retrouva paralysé de terreur ! Quelque chose glissait vers lui sur le sol du couloir, et alors que la chose se rapprochait de la lumière projetée par la cheminée, Frank réalisa avec horreur qu'il s'agissait d'un gigantesque serpent de plus de trois mètres de long ! Qu'allait-il faire ? Le seul moyen de s'enfuir était d'entrer dans la pièce ou se trouvaient les deux hommes !

Mais avant qu'il ai pu prendre une décision, le serpent passa miraculeusement à côté de lui et entra dans la pièce. Les sifflements reprirent et Frank eut l'impression absurde que l'homme _parlait_ avec le serpent…

Frank était perdu, il ne désirait rien de plus que de retourner dans son lit avec une bouillotte pour sa jambe. Mais il n'eût pas le temps de s'en aller, car les voix reprirent…

-Nagini nous apporte des nouvelles intéressantes, Queudver… Figure-toi qu'il y à un vieux moldu devant la porte qui écoute tout ce qu'on dit…

Frank n'eût aucune chance de se cacher. Il entendit des bruits de pas venir vers lui, et la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur un petit homme presque chauve avec un nez pointu et de petits yeux humide, comme ceux des rongeurs, apparemment apeuré et sur le qui-vive…

-Où sont tes manières, Queudver ? Invite-le à entrer…

Le voix froide venait bien du fauteuil, mais bien que le dossier n'en soit pas haut, Frank ne vit personne. Queudver s'écarta et Frank n'eût pas d'autre choix que d'entrer.

-Efface sa mémoire, ordonna la voix froide.

-Maître ? Demanda Queudver d'un air surpris.

-Efface sa mémoire, Queudver. Tu sais, comme avec Bertha Jorkins ? Tu te souviens du sort d'Oubliettes, non ? Tu l'as utilisé à peine quelques jours auparavant après avoir stupidement croisé cette sorcière du Ministère… Elle nous à fourni des indications utiles, j'en conviens…

La voix froide parlait à Queudver comme si il était un bébé…

-C'est que je pensais que vous voudriez tuer ce moldu, Maître… Vous n'avez pas tué Bertha non plus…

-Pour avoir le ministère sur le dos ? Certainement pas ! Et j'aimerais rester ici quelques temps, ce qui ne se pourra pas si la police moldue débarque… Alors ensorcelle-moi ce vieux, colle moi sur cette maison le sort de camouflage que je t'ai demandé voilà deux heures et fiche moi la paix ! Fais ton travail, mon serviteur à Poudlard s'occupera du reste ! Claqua la voix.

-B…Bien, Maître, couina Queudver d'un air terrifié.

Et alors Frank vit un rayon lumineux se diriger vers lui, et d'un coup, il se demanda ce qu'il faisait là…

Il était où, d'ailleurs ? Et puis, il était qui ?

La tête dans le brouillard, il tourna les talons et laissa ses pas le guider hors de ce manoir déglingué jusqu'à une drôle de petite maison…

Quelques centaines de miles plus loin, dans une des chambres de ce qui était probablement le pub le plus célèbre du Londres sorcier (ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être passablement miteux,) un garçon nommé Harry Potter se réveilla avec un sourire…

*« Riddle » en anglais signifie « énigme ». Le traducteur français à très bien fait son travail en transformant le nom en « Jedusor », ce qui colle aussi bien avec l'anagramme du volume 2 (I am/Je suis Lord Voldemort) qu'avec, en déformant un peu, le titre du premier chapitre du volume 4, « The Riddle House », ou « La Maison des Énigmes », traduit en français par « La Maison des Jeux-du-Sort », ce qui, dans notre belle langue, accentue l'idée de destin, de Prophétie, tout ça… Comme si quelque part, un vieux barbu perché sur un nuage s'amusait avec ses marionnettes ! Et non, je ne parle pas de Dumbledore, même si il est perché pareil! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Harry s'étira et retomba avec un plaisir non dissimulé dans ses oreillers. Un rayon de soleil avait filtré par les rideaux et lui était tombé sur le visage. Sa cicatrice le chauffait agréablement…

Pour autant, il savait que le soleil n'était pas en cause. C'était son rêve qui l'avait réveillé, et en y repensant, il sourit de nouveau. C'était pour cette année. Tom allait revenir cette année…

Il ne s'attarda pas sur son ton froid, il savait qu'il ne servait qu'à terroriser Queudver : c'était sans doute le seul moyen de tenir cet idiot, par la peur. Autrement, il allait se permettre trop de libertés et faire le seul genre de choses qu'il savait faire : des bêtises !

Ce qui était important, c'est que Tom avait eût deux personnes à tuer, et qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Voldemort l'aurait fait, pas Tom. Salazar était revenu, et bien revenu. Et il aurait un serviteur à Poudlard pour cette année…

Avec un soupir, Harry décida de se lever en voyant un superbe hibou Grand-Duc à l'air aristocratique qui frappait de la patte contre ses carreaux d'une façon régulière, mais impatiente. Inutile de demander qui en était l'expéditeur. Draco.

Harry se leva, simplement vêtu d'un caleçon pour aller ouvrir à l'oiseau. Il grandissait et son corps s'étoffait de plus en plus, mais si Salazar revenait maintenant, alors il maudissait déjà les deux années qui allaient les séparer sur le plan physique. Quelques années de plus et elles n'auraient plus d'importance, mais d'ici là, Harry savait qu'il allait se sentir comme un gamin…

L'oiseau entra dans sa chambre et lui tendit sa patte d'un air digne. Harry détacha le parchemin et le hibou repartit sans attendre de réponse. Harry brisa le sceau de cire verte et sourit en voyant le mot rédigé à l'encre émeraude.

« _Harry,_

_Contrairement à notre promesse, nous n'avons pu t'inviter à ces deux dernières fêtes de Noël à cause de problèmes de famille (je te jure, cette arrière grand-tante n'en finit pas de mourir ! C'est sans doute parce qu'elle sait qu'elle n'a été qu'une horrible garce acariâtre et qu'elle n'a pas envie de nous laisser d'héritage, mais enfin bref…)._

_Nous feras-tu donc l'honneur de nous accompagner à la Coupe de Quidditch, lundi prochain ? Bien sûr, Severus est invité. Je crois même que mon père lui en à déjà parlé. Irlande-Bulgarie, la Grande-Bretagne n'a pas hébergé la Coupe du Monde depuis trente ans, Harry !_

_Bien sûr, nous serons heureux de vous héberger, Severus et toi, jusqu'à la rentrée. Si tu es d'accord, alors nous vous attendons au manoir ce dimanche à cinq heures de l'après midi…_

_A très bientôt,_

_Draco._

_P.S : Par contre, si tu pouvais éviter d'amener Sniffle. Je ne crois pas que mes parents l'apprécient, surtout si il passe son temps à nous grogner dessus comme il le faisait l'année dernière…_ »

Harry sourit de nouveau. Il commençait à en avoir marre de s'enterrer à Gringotts sans jamais voir la lumière du soleil de toute façon !

Severus lui avait effectivement dit qu'il devait s'attendre à une invitation, mais même sans, ils y seraient allés, Harry avait harcelé son tuteur pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch dès qu'il en avait entendu parler. Severus avait ronchonné pour la forme, peu enthousiaste à l'idée d'abandonner son petit confort, mais même lui avait conscience que l'événement était rare. Et puis, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait son pupille se comporter comme un gamin. Même si il espérait que ça ne se produirait pas trop souvent, ça l'avait bizarrement rassuré… Harry répondit qu'il acceptait et qu'il avait confié Sniffle à un ami, et il envoya à Severus un message pour lui dire que les Malefoy les attendaient pour le lendemain, à dix-sept heures.

Sirius n'était effectivement pas là. Même si Harry et lui auraient tous les deux été ravis de partager la chambre comme l'année dernière, la situation restait inconfortable, car Sirius ne pouvait sortir que sous sa forme de chien, et ils devaient être prudents en permanence pour ne pas être entendus. Donc lorsque le professeur Lupin, le regard brûlant, avait offert d'héberger son ancien meilleur ami, cela n'avait dérangé aucun d'entre eux, et surtout pas Sirius, que Harry avait distinctement vu rougir. Il avait observé son parrain remercier son ami d'un gros câlin avec un sourire. Il était prêt à parier qu'ils sortaient ensemble depuis l'école et qu'ils avaient donc une bonne douzaine d'années à rattraper !

Au cours de la journée, Harry envoya rapidement un hibou à Severus et un autre à McGonagall, pour leur parler de son rêve et leur dire qu'il pensait qu'un Mangemort allait s'infiltrer à Poudlard pour cette année. De Severus il reçut une réponse glaciale s'enquérant de si il leur demandait vraiment de ne rien faire en présence d'un potentiel Mangemort. McGonagall se contenta d'une beuglante. Heureusement qu'il avait entouré sa chambre d'un sort de silence...

Il devrait penser à aménager un coin pour Salazar aussi. Harry savait désormais qu'il prévoyait de revenir cette année, mais pas quand…

Le lendemain, à dix-sept heures précises, Harry et Severus sonnèrent à la porte du manoir Malefoy. « Lucius aime la ponctualité », avait précisé Severus. Lucius, Draco et Narcissa les accueillirent avec une tasse de thé, et Narcissa remercia chaleureusement Harry pour le plaid venant de son ancêtre, qu'il lui avait offert en première année. Elle ignorait qu'elle avait du sang Elfe.

Draco se tint tranquille pendant tout le dîner, mais Harry eût l'étrange impression qu'il était monté sur ressorts. Plus d'une fois, Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais Draco ne dit rien. Souvent, Lucius lui lançait un regard réprobateur, et lorsqu'il s'apercevait que Harry le regardait, son regard devenait plus indulgent. Harry, amusé, se résolut à attendre. Il y avait visiblement quelque chose dont Draco mourrait d'envie de lui parler, mais Lucius ne semblait qu'à moitié d'accord. Comme si Draco ne devait en parler à personne, mais qu'à lui, Harry, ça pouvait aller…

Draco ne tint pas plus que les quelques heures réglementaires jusqu'au soir. A peine les adultes les envoyèrent-ils se coucher que Draco débarqua dans sa chambre !

-Harry ! Est ce que parrain t'as dit ?

Harry, qui était en train de mettre son pyjama, se retourna vers Draco en levant les yeux au ciel, amusé.

-Est ce qu'il m'a dit quoi, Draco ?

Draco le considéra, bouche béé.

-Tu veux dire qu'il ne t'as rien dit ? Merlin, parrain est vraiment trop strict, parfois…

-Mais comme ça c'est toi qui peut m'en parler et tu en meure d'envie, alors que se passe-t-il ?

Les pommettes de Draco rosirent, et Harry ricana.

-Pour cette année. A Poudlard. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Harry ! C'est encore plus rare que la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch !

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Un tournoi ?

-C'est un tournoi de Magie qui à été créé il y a environ sept-cent-ans. Il est censé rassembler trois champions des trois écoles de Magie les plus puissantes d'Europe : Poudlard en Grande-Bretagne, Beauxbâtons en France et Durmstrang, en Bulgarie. C'est censé être un moyen de rapprocher les peuples et les cultures, et de resserrer les liens de coopération magique internationale, mais enfin, c'est surtout un moyen de prouver qui est le plus fort… Les trois épreuves sont très dangereuses, cela fait des décennies que l'on essaye de réinstaurer ce tournoi. Ça fait plusieurs siècles qu'il n'a pas été organisé parce qu'on considérait qu'il y avait eu trop de morts…

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi est ce qu'on le réorganise, alors ?

Draco haussa les épaules.

-Bah… Je sais pas… Apparemment, ce serait à l'initiative du Directeur du Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques, et d'après mon père, il s'agit d'un idiot irresponsable…

Harry réfléchit un moment.

-Je suppose que dans ces conditions, tout est possible… Mais enfin, si le Tournoi à été interdit à cause du trop grand nombre de morts, ne rêve pas trop Draco, le Ministère va sans doute contrôler les épreuves, ou peut être même instaurer une limite d'âge…

Le visage de Draco s'affaissa, et l'espace d'un instant, il eût l'air proprement dépité… Et puis son visage s'illumina de nouveau d'un grand sourire.

-C'est vrai, pour moi c'est sans doute râpé. Mais toi, tu réussira sûrement à trouver un moyen de participer.. ?

Harry secoua la tête d'un air amusé. Ok, il essaierait. Comment pourrait-il ne pas le faire, de toute façon ? Tout ce qui était flippant et dangereux l'avait toujours intéressé….

Le lendemain, Harry et Draco, accompagnés de Narcissa, Lucius et Severus, partirent tranquillement faire leurs courses. Lorsque Harry s'étonna d'avoir besoin d'une robe de soirée, Draco lui glissa à l'oreille qu'un bal de Noël était traditionnellement organisé lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Harry choisit, au grand désespoir de Severus et Draco, une robe d'un rouge sombre frangé d'or, et il n'en démordit pas. Le vert, c'était la couleur de Salazar. Lui, il était Gryffondor, na !

Ils étaient présents au match en qualité d'invités du Ministre, ils n'avaient donc pas à s'inquiéter d'arriver en avance. D'ailleurs, le Chemin de Traverse ayant été déserté au profit de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, leur périple à la recherche de leurs fournitures scolaires fut étonnamment calme et rapide, et vers midi, ils avaient déjà tout acheté. Ils profitèrent donc d'un déjeuner tranquille dans un restaurant chic du Chemin de Traverse, avant de rentrer calmement au manoir et de préparer leurs affaires.

A quinze heures, ils transplanèrent et arrivèrent directement à l'aire de transplanage privée réservée aux dignitaires étrangers et aux membres privilégiés du ministère. Ils eurent le temps de monter leurs tentes, résolument moldues sur l'extérieur, ce qui sembla dégoûter Lucius, qui, en temps qu'invité du Ministre, se devait malgré tout de montrer l'exemple. Il sembla cependant consolé par l'intérieur, qui ressemblait plus ou moins à celui du manoir, Elfes de Maison compris…

Ils prirent le temps de s'installer, et même de prendre un thé, car leur tente avait l'eau courante, et lorsque le gong retentit, il n'eurent à parcourir qu'une centaine de mètres avant d'arriver devant la grande façade dorée et brillante du terrain de Quidditch. Décorés de quelques rosettes vertes, et armés d'une paire de multiplettes, Harry et Draco se lancèrent à l'assaut des escalier et grimpèrent au plus haut jusqu'à la loge ministérielle, suivis plus calmement de leurs parents et tuteurs. En haut, ils retrouvèrent Bartemius Croupton, le Directeur de la Coopération Magique internationale, tiré à quatre épingles dans une tenue moldue parfaite. Ludo Verpey, en revanche, le Chef du Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques, qui allait commenter le match, semblait bien loin de son strict collègue, tant il semblait extravaguant dans sa robe de Quidditch jaune et noire. Harry refusa de parier avec lui, car il se fichait de l'issue de match, tant qu'il y avait du sport ! Et surtout, Verpey n'avait pas l'air honnête…

Draco ne paria pas non plus et renifla d'un air dédaigneux en disant que « ce genre de trivialités ne convenaient pas à un jeune homme de bonne famille », et ils rencontrèrent ensuite le Premier Ministre Bulgare, que Harry salua dans un bulgare parfait, -parce que oui, en trois cent ans d'existence, il avait eu le temps de voyager un peu-, qui se montra ravi et très excité de le rencontrer. Et surtout, ils saluèrent le premier ministre Fudge, qui serra la main de Harry d'un air enthousiaste et niais, en gloussant et en crachant des plumes de poulet !

-Ça fait déjà un moment qu'il est comme ça, expliqua Lucius d'un air presque léger. Mais comme ça ne le change pas trop de d'habitude, on laisse faire. Il est beaucoup plus efficace depuis…

Harry gloussa.

-Je crains que ce ne soit de ma faute. Une petite punition pour avoir voulu me coller des Aurors sur le dos l'année dernière. Je lui ai envoyé un colis entier de gâteaux piégés avec une potion idiote inventée par Salazar, assortie d'une légère potion d'amnésie pour être sur qu'il mange tout. Je ne pensais pas avoir mis autant de biscuits, cela dit…

Il eût la nette impression que Lucius et Severus se mordaient la joue pour ne pas sourire. En revanche, le Premier Ministre bulgare ne se priva pas pour éclater de rire…

Les Malefoy grimacèrent en voyant une partie du clan Weasley s'installer devant eux avec Hermione. Lucius et Arthur se saluèrent d'un air crispé, mais s'efforcèrent d'être courtois. Les jumeaux, eux, ne se gênèrent pas pour saluer Harry avec un grand sourire, et leurs grands frères, Bill et Charlie, se présentèrent. Puis, ils entendirent Ludo Verpey se jeter un sort de Sonorus, et bientôt, sa voix amplifiée retentit dans le stade, annonçant les mascottes de deux équipes.

Harry vit arriver les Vélanes bulgares avec un sourire, et regarda Draco, Lucius et Severus, qui se bouchaient les oreilles, d'un air narquois. Le charme des Vélanes et Veelas ne fonctionne pas sur les personnes appariées à une âme sœur, et il pu profiter pleinement de leur danse magnifique. Par contre, Draco et lui ricanèrent ensemble de voir Weasley numéro sept prêt à enjamber la rambarde pour tenter Merlin seul savait quoi !

Les Farfadets de l'Irlande se firent un plaisir de leur jeter de leur or magique, qui ne tarderait pas à disparaître, probablement au grand dam de ceux qui l'ignoraient ! Puis les joueurs entrèrent sur le terrain, Verpey ayant tout juste le temps de les annoncer tant ils filaient vite sur leurs Éclairs de Feu. Harry s'aperçut avec stupéfaction que le stade tout entier, coté irlandais compris, faisait un véritable triomphe à Viktor Krum, l'attrapeur bulgare. Surpris, il demanda pourquoi. Draco le regarda comme si il était un extraterrestre.

-Krum est le meilleurs Attrapeur du Monde, Harry ! Et il est aussi très jeune, il est à peine majeur ! C'est pour ça que tout le monde attend ce match : la Bulgarie possède le meilleur Attrapeur du Monde, et l'Irlande, le meilleur trio de Poursuiveurs…

Harry haussa les épaules. Il aimait le Quidditch, mais pas au point de se passionner pour le sport… Mais Krum était plutôt sexy, il fallait bien le reconnaître. Si Salazar avait été avec lui, ils en auraient tous les deux sans doute fait leur quatre heures…

A dix-sept heures précises, l'arbitre égyptien lâcha les balles et enfourcha son balai ! Aussitôt, l'air ne fut plus qu'un univers de traînées rouges et vertes et Harry savait que sans ses multiplettes, qui lui permettaient de grossir suffisamment les joueurs pour voir les actions, il aurait eût bien du mal à suivre le match. Viktor Krum était effectivement excellent, l'Attrapeur en lui le reconnaissait aisément. Il était même impressionné, mais en face, le trio de Poursuiveurs irlandais mettait les bulgares à rude épreuve, et Krum fut contraint à une manœuvre dangereuse pour ralentir le match et surtout, ralentir Lynch, l'Attrapeur adverse : il fit lui fit croire qu'il avait aperçu le Vif d'Or avec une feinte de Wronski, qui conduisit son homologue irlandais à s'écraser au sol avec un craquement sinistre que tout le stade entendit. Mais un temps-mort et une demi-douzaine de potions revigorantes plus tard et le match reprenait ! L'équipe d'Irlande sembla retrouver un nouveau souffle avec le retour de leur dernier joueur, et bientôt, ils menèrent la Bulgarie d'un écart spectaculaire ! Krum choisit d'attraper le Vif d'Or au nez et à la barbe de Lynch pour au moins perdre avec dignité, malgré le cognard qu'il s'était pris dans la figure et son nez cassé. Harry s'étonna qu'il réussisse à voir le Vif avec le sang qui lui coulait sur le visage et la douleur, mais bon, il était un Attrapeur professionnel : ce n'était sans doute pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait, ni la dernière !

Depuis le début du match, la Bulgarie n'avait marqué que dix points, les irlandais étaient trop forts. Avec les cent-cinquante-points donnés par le Vif d'Or, ils perdirent à cent-soixante points contre cent-soixante-dix. Le match n'avait duré que quelques heures, la nuit commençait à peine à tomber. Les deux équipes montèrent jusqu'à la loge ministérielle pour recevoir leur récompense et Harry remarqua que Krum paraissait bien moins à l'aise sur la terre ferme. Il marchait avec les pieds arqués et le dos voûté. En le voyant passer avec son nez cassé et ses deux yeux au beurre noir, il cicatrisa ses blessures d'un discret signe de la main et effaça le sang de son visage, pour qu'il soit plus présentable. Krum sursauta mais ne compris pas. Pas plus qu'il ne comprit pourquoi l'officiel du ministère britannique, -un monsieur, euh… _Kruptun_…- fixait le petit garçon devant lui d'un air profondément surpris, le petit garçon ayant soigneusement caché sa célèbre cicatrice. Il toucha son visage, qui était propre et dont la douleur n'irradiait plus dans tout son crâne, ne menaçait plus de le faire s'évanouir. Il se retourna vers ses coéquipiers, et même vers ses adversaires, qui s'étaient mis à murmurer.

-_C'est lui !_ Lui glissa son capitaine à l'oreille, en désignant le petit garçon…

L'homme en noir derrière le petit garçon posa une main protectrice sur son épaule. Pourtant, il se tenait trop loin de lui pour lui faire penser qu'il était son père. Et un si petit garçon ne peut pas pratiquer de Magie sans baguette… Il allait aller voir les Médicomages quand même, par sécurité. Il n'était pas furieux, car il n'avait plus mal, mais ce petit garçon idiot avait pu salement rater son sortilège…

Ce fut Barty Croupton qui remit la Coupe aux irlandais, pour éviter à Fudge de cracher ses plumes. Lynch, qui s'était à nouveau crashé en manquant encore le Vif, arborait un sourire un peu niais. Par la suite, et même si ils auraient pu rentrer, Harry, Draco et les adultes décidèrent de passer la nuit dans leur tente, histoire de ne pas les avoir montées pour rien. Le bruit dans le campement était assourdissant. Harry savait que Severus aurait probablement pu vendre son âme pour retourner s'enterrer chez lui devant ses chers chaudrons. Lucius semblait le savoir aussi et beaucoup s'en amuser…

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, Harry avait merveilleusement bien dormi ! Cela venait sans doute du sort de silence qui avait empêché le bruit extérieur de lui parvenir et du fait que son lit avait eu un matelas beaucoup trop moelleux pour être honnête ! Il était un peu déçu de ne pas avoir pu camper pour de vrai, lui qui se souvenait de tant de nuits à la belle étoile avec Salazar, Helga et Rowena, mais Draco aurait été intenable à se plaindre autant de l'herbe que des moustiques ! Le temps de tout empaqueter, et ils étaient au manoir Malefoy bien avant le déjeuner…


	3. Chapter 3

Le reste des vacances se déroula calmement, entre les diverses visites de leurs amis communs, qui se terminaient pour la plupart dans la piscine des Malefoy, à commenter soit la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, soit le fameux Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Tous leurs amis avaient assisté à la Coupe dans des sièges de rang inférieur ! Et tous voulaient savoir comment Harry allait pouvoir passer la potentielle protection du Ministère pour participer au Tournoi ! Harry ne cessait de leur répéter en boucle qu'il ne pouvait pas le savoir tant qu'il n'aurait pas vu la protection en question…

Le premier Septembre, ils se retrouvèrent tous, comme à leur habitude, à bord du Poudlard Express. Alors qu'il attaquait déjà leurs friandises, bien que le train ne soit pas encore parti de la gare, Draco se plaignit lourdement que Arthur Weasley avait encore volé au secours d'un dénommé « Maugrey Fol-oeil ».

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda Harry, amusé par le nom.

Draco haussa les épaules.

-Un vieil Auror à la retraite. On dit qu'il à rempli à lui seul la moitié des cellules d'Azkaban. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il est devenu tellement paranoïaque qu'il ne sait plus faire la différence entre une poignée de main et une tentative de meurtre ! Il est allé jusqu'à ensorceler ses poubelles !

-Quel rapport avec Arthur Weasley ? Demanda Harry sans comprendre.

-Le rapport c'est que Arthur Weasley travaille au service des Détournement de l'Artisanat Moldu et qu'il connaît bien Fol-oeil. Lorsque ce vieux fou à alerté le ministère en disant qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans son jardin, ses poubelles s'étaient déjà mises à cracher des ordures en flammes ! Et un allié de Fol-oeil à intercepté le message de secours et à prévenu Weasley, pour que Fol-oeil échappe à la sanction !

-Et il n'y avait personne dans son jardin ? Demanda Harry, d'un air concerné malgré tout.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

-Pense-tu ! D'après mon père, Fol-oeil alerte le Ministère pour tout et n'importe quoi ! Il est tellement cinglé ! Il y à sans doute quelque part un pauvre chat traumatisé et au pelage roussi par des pelures de patates !

Harry ne répondit rien. Qu'un Auror prenne ses précautions à la fin de sa carrière, il le comprenait aisément. Le pauvre homme devait s'être fait un certain nombre d'ennemis. Mais de là à ne pas savoir reconnaître une agression sérieuse, ça lui paraissait bizarre…

Les Serpentard semblaient avoir épuisé le sujet du Quidditch, mais pas celui du Tournoi. D'ailleurs, les deux sujets se rejoignaient car Viktor Krum était effectivement très jeune, et apparemment toujours scolarisé à Durmstrang. Les Serpents espéraient donc pouvoir le rencontrer. Et le sujet des épreuves resterait inépuisable probablement jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient révélées… Il n'y eut que la sorcière du Poudlard Express et son chariot de sucreries pour les faire taire ! Harry les écouta discuter d'un air amusé jusqu'à ce que, à leur demande, il leur raconte quelques une de ses aventures les plus spectaculaires. Il leur expliqua comment il avait marché dans les pas de Ulysse, le héros de la mythologie grecque, -un puissant sorcier de l'époque- pour terrasser une hydre à huit têtes en lançant à son épée un sort de cautérisation, ou comment il avait été plus efficace que lui en enfonçant son épée dans l'œil d'un cyclope jusqu'à le transpercer, atteignant ainsi le cœur, qui se trouvait derrière. Ou bien comment Salazar et lui s'étaient follement amusés en se retrouvant, au détour d'un sentier, face à un Cerbère… Les jeunes serpents buvaient ses paroles et leur compartiment était sans doute le plus silencieux de tout le train. Même la visite de Weasley ne réussit pas à les interrompre et Malefoy se contenta de lancer un sort de silence au rouquin à l'aveuglette. Au grand dépit de Ron, il réussit. Oui, car se baser sur l'audition pour viser faisait partie des enseignements de Harry. Comment se battre dans le noir autrement ?

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Poudlard, Harry ricana en voyant Peeves lâcher une énorme bombe à eau précisément sur Weasley junior. Ils étaient tous déjà trempés de toute façon, car il pleuvait des cordes et l'eau était glacée. Mais au moins, il n'y avait plus de Détraqueurs. Sirius Black n'avait plus été aperçu depuis des lustres, et McGonagall avait fait jouer le fait qu'ils avaient failli attaquer les élèves lors du match de Quidditch contre Pouffsouffle. Si Harry n'avait pas produit un Patronus aussi puissant, les circonstances auraient sans doute été dramatiques !

Harry se débrouilla comme il le pouvait pour éviter le jeune Colin Creevey, qui semblait encore plus excité que d'habitude, car il espérait que son jeune frère Dennis serait réparti à Gryffondor. Harry gémit de dépit. Il avait déjà tous les Weasley, et pas forcément les meilleurs ! Ginny continuait à lui faire du gringue à la moindre occasion et il avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas l'envoyer valdinguer par une fenêtre, même Poudlard en était horripilé, et empêchait la rouquine de le rejoindre dès qu'il le pouvait. Ron était toujours aussi jaloux et agaçant, malgré son hibou que Harry lui avait offert. Et Colin se baladait toujours avec son appareil, même si il l'utilisait moins souvent. Heureusement, Weaslette, comme l'appelait Draco, était la dernière des rouquins. Mais il n'était pas sur de survivre à un autre Creevey…

Malheureusement, la Cérémonie de la Répartition confirma ses craintes et il espérait juste que son vieil ami le Choipeaux avait… Et bien… Fait le bon choix…

Harry s'interrogea sur le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, qui ne semblait pas encore arrivé. McGonagall n'avait-elle pas trouvé ? Il se dit que même si il n'était encore qu'un enfant, si ça avait été le cas, la directrice lui en aurait parlé !

Hermione Granger semblait avoir compris qu'il y avait des Elfes de Maison à Poudlard et se lança dans un long discours outré sur l'esclavagisme, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par s'apercevoir que même Ronald ne l'écoutait pas. Elle sembla décidée à faire la grève de la faim et ne toucha pas à son repas en signe de protestation, mais son action risquait fort de passer inaperçue car Ron vida les plats pour elle…

A la fin du repas, McGonagall se lança dans l'habituel discours de début d'année avec ses mises en garde contre la Forêt Interdite et les objets interdits, puis un commotion secoua la grande salle lorsqu'elle annonça qu'il n'y aurait cette année pas de Tournoi de Quidditch !

Elle laissa le silence retomber avant de continuer son discours.

-Cela est du à un événement qui va commencer en Octobre et se poursuivre tout le reste de l'année. J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que cette année, Poudlard va accueillir…

Elle ne termina jamais sa phrase. La porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit en claquant contre le mur et un homme entra, trempé par la pluie, secouant ses cheveux gris. Un genre de « clonk » résonnait à chacun de ses pas, et à sa démarche bancale, Harry compris qu'il portait une jambe de bois. Il se dirigea droit vers la table des professeurs, et Harry demanda à Poudlard de refermer la porte pour que les premiers rangs d'élèves n'attrapent pas froid. L'homme salua McGonagall et s'assit, commençant à manger après avoir senti les plats, et buvant uniquement dans une flasque. La grande salle n'avait sans doute jamais été aussi silencieuse. Les chandelles éclairaient un visage repoussant, couturé de cicatrices, avec une bouche tordue, un morceau de nez manquant, et un œil exorbité, bleu électrique, qui tournait dans tous les sens, y compris vers l'arrière !

-Je vous présente le professeur Maugrey, qui reprendra le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour cette année, l'introduisit le professeur McGonagall.

Harry, McGonagall et Hagrid furent les seuls à l'applaudir. Maugrey sembla s'en ficher. En considérant son œil bleu, qui portait sans aucun doute une batterie de sortilèges et devait être très utile, Harry sourit en comprenant d'où lui venait son surnom de Fol-oeil…

Son sourire retomba et il fronça les sourcils alors qu'il prenait conscience de l'aura sombre qui entourait l'homme. Était-elle due à son métier d'Auror, et aux sorts qu'il avait pu lancer ou affronter ?

Ou alors…

-Comme je le disais tout à l'heure, reprit McGonagall, le Tournoi de Quidditch est annulé cette année en faveur du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers…

-Vous plaisantez !? S'exclamèrent Fred et Georges, l'interrompant de nouveau.

-Ai-je l'air de rigoler, Messieurs Weasley ? Demanda la directrice en levant un sourcil.

Fred et Georges et une partie de la salle ricanèrent. Minerva McGonagall était sans doute l'une des personnes qu'ils imaginaient les moins à même de plaisanter. Pourtant, pour qui savait l'observer, un coin de sa bouche était légèrement relevé, signe qu'elle se moquait des jumeaux en ce moment même…

-Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est, pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas, reprit-elle en coupant court aux murmures excités, une compétition amicale établie il y à environ sept-cent ans entre les trois plus grandes écoles de Magie Européennes, j'ai nommé Poudlard, Durmstrang, et Beaubâtons. Un Champion est sélectionné dans chaque école et ces trois Champions doivent concourir lors de trois épreuves de Magie. Les écoles organisent le Tournoi tour à tour tous les cinq ans, et il était communément admis qu'il s'agissait d'un excellent moyen de créer des liens entre de jeunes sorciers et sorcières de différents nationalités… Jusqu'à ce que le nombre de morts devienne si élevé que la décision soit prise d'arrêter ce Tournoi…

McGonagall laissa passer les commentaires et attendit le silence.

-Il y à eut plusieurs tentatives au cours du temps de le réinstaurer, continua-t-elle, jusqu'à ce que nos propres départements de la Coopération Magique Internationale et des Jeux et Sports Magiques ne réussissent. Cependant, ils se sont assurés qu'aucun Champion ne se retrouverait en danger de mort -c'est du moins ce qu'ils m'ont dit-. Les délégations de Durmstrang et de Beaubâtons arriveront fin Octobre et resteront avec nous pour la plus grande partie de l'année. Je compte sur vous pour leur faire bon accueil, autant que pour sportivement supporter le Champion de Poudlard, quel qu'il soit. La sélection des trois Champions aura lieu à Halloween. Un juge impartial décidera de qui est le plus à même de concourir pour la Coupe du Tournoi des Trois Sorcier, la gloire de son école et mille Gallions de récompense personnelle. Cependant ! S'exclama la directrice, interrompant les chuchotements qui recommençaient à s'élever. Cependant, et bien que je ne doute pas que nombre d'entre vous souhaitent représenter Poudlard, nos trois écoles et le Ministère de la Magie se sont mis d'accord pour instaurer une limite d'âge : ainsi, seuls les élèves majeurs pourront participer…

Il y eût une exclamation de dépit générale.

-...Bien que je ne doute pas que certains des plus jeunes d'entre vous vont quand même essayer, dit-elle en coulant vers Harry un regard soupçonneux. J'en ai terminé, il est maintenant temps d'aller vous coucher !

Et elle claqua des mains d'un air autoritaire. Aussitôt, tout le monde se leva dans un effroyable boucan, commentant la nouvelle. Les jumeaux Weasley étaient déjà en train de comploter pour trouver un moyen de contourner la limite d'âge, Ronald Weasley beuglait qu'il était honteux de ne pas laisser sa chance à tout le monde, pendant que Hermione couinait d'un air indigné qu'il était plutôt honteux de réinstaurer ce concours alors qu'il y avait eu des morts. Malefoy, depuis la table des Serpentards, se contenta de ricaner en lançant à Harry un regard qui en disait long…

Le lendemain, ils commencèrent par la botanique et durent récolter du pus de Bubobulb, une activité ignoble, mais les sécrétions de ces plantes étaient apparemment indispensable à la confection de certaines potions, et Harry savait que c'était vrai. Salazar faisait autrefois pousser ces ignominies dans un coin reculé de la Forêt Interdite, sauf que contrairement à Mrs Pomfrey, il utilisait le pus pour des choses plus utiles que de bêtes potions contre l'acné !

Ils continuèrent ensuite avec les Scroutt-à-pétards de Hagrid, sorte de grosses limaces à aiguillon ou à ventouse, dont Hagrid ne savait strictement rien, et qui explosaient en produisant des flammes à leurs extrémités. Ils étaient censé trouver ce qu'il mangeaient mais Harry pensa rapidement qu'ils pouvaient sans doute manger n'importe quoi. Dans tous les cas, c'était moche et dangereux, tout ce que Hagrid aimait…

Mais le cours que tout le monde attendait le plus était celui de Maugrey Fol-oeil. Les autres élèves en étaient ressorti avec dans les yeux autant d'admiration que de peur et parlaient de leur professeur avec un respect craintif. Les Gryffondor de quatrième année comprirent pourquoi lorsqu'ils eurent un avant goût du personnage, un jour où Weasley s'était une énième fois disputé avec Draco. Le dragon, ayant décidé à contrecœur d'appliquer les principes de son père et de son ami, se détourna après une simple réplique acerbe, mais Ron sortit sa baguette et essaya de l'attaquer dans le dos. C'était sans compter sur Maugrey, qui l'en empêcha en le transformant en une ravissante belette* qu'il s'amusa à faire rebondir sur le sol…

Harry aurait pu rire de la punition comme Draco et tous les autres, si Maugrey ne s'était pas amusé à faire rebondir Ron de plus en plus fort. La petite belette couinait de terreur, et Harry était persuadé que si il laissait Maugrey continuer, ils allaient entendre un os craquer. Rapidement, il sortit sa baguette, intercepta le rongeur et le pris dans ses bras pour le protéger. Maugrey sembla déçu. Ron ne cessait d'essayer de s'échapper de ses doigts, et Harry dut le maintenir fermement pour le forcer à rester en place. Finalement, la petite belette sembla se résigner et se calmer.

-Professeur Maugrey, malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, même au temps des Fondateurs, les professeurs n'ont jamais eu recours à la Métamorphose pour punir les élèves. Je suis sur que le professeur McGonagall à du vous en toucher deux mots…

-Elle l'a peut être fait, en effet… Grommela l'ancien Auror…

-Autrefois, nous pouvions avoir recours à quelques sortilèges pour compliquer une punition, ou au contraire, les interdire pour la même raison, comme le fait parfois encore le professeur Snape. Autrement, il s'agissait de tâches rébarbatives et harassantes, voire répugnantes, ou tout simplement de lignes à copier, et bien sûr, d'une discussion avec le directeur de Maison. Ces deux dernières méthodes sont celles qui sont préférentiellement utilisées aujourd'hui…

-McGonagall alors ?

-McGonagall, acquiesça Harry.

Il posa la belette au sol et lui rendit son apparence initiale. Ron, le visage et les oreilles écarlates, encore plus échevelé et débraillé que d'habitude, fila sans demander son reste…

-Tu pourrais au moins le remercier ! Beugla Maugrey, mais Ron s'enfuit et on ne le revit pas de la mâtinée.

Maugrey lança un dernier regard à Harry et s'en alla en claudiquant. Harry s'interrogea un instant. Est ce qu'il rêvait, ou bien son professeur venait de lui lancer un regard mauvais ? Et bon sang, quel professeur, même cinglé, prend du plaisir à métamorphoser ses élèves et à les faire rebondir, au risque de les blesser ?

C'est lors du premier cours avec lui que Harry comprit.

* * *

*Vous êtes vous déjà demandé pourquoi souvent Draco appelle Ron « belette » ? C'est parce que son nom, Weasley, s'écrit presque pareil, « Weasel ». C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle, pour ceux qui ont vu la Reine des Neiges (m'enfin Frozen) en anglais, ce personnage dont j'ai oublié le nom n'aime pas qu'on écorche le sien et celui de sa ville, et qu'on transforme « Weseltown » en « Weaseltown », la « Ville des Belettes » . Je ne sais pas comment le jeu de mot à été traduit en français…)

Bon, je sais que les trois quarts d'entre vous ne lisent ni les notes de début de chapitre, ni les notes de fin, mais j'espère que vous lirez au moins celle là: pour faire simple, je fais actuellement face à **DE GROS PROBLEMES DE PC**! Depuis qu'un pote (qui ne l'est plus maintenant) m'a tanné pour que j'installe un logiciel tout pourri que pourtant plein de gens utilisent et que je n'avais même pas besoin d'installer pour l'utiliser (Discord, pour ne pas le citer), mon pc plante sévère, parce que ce logiciel de merde fait planter Java! Sauf que dans un PC, tout tourne à Java, et il plante de plus en plus! On me dit aussi que Firefox ne peut pas exécuter le plugin, mais mon navigateur est à jour, alors qu'est ce que je peux faire de plus? Bon, c'est peut être que mon PC commence à faire son temps aussi. Mais je l'aime bien, j'en ai deux et c'est le seul qui tiens la route! J'ai voulu lancer une restauration système, mais même avec une restauration partielle et en conservant mes données, il faudrait que je réinstalle tous les fichiers système de Acer, et ça, je ne sais pas faire. Bref, il faudrait que j'emmène mon PC au service après vente, mais je n'en ai pas les moyens actuellement. Et j'ai bien un autre PC, mais c'est un Boulanger tout pourri qui n'a même pas de port Ethernet, et je suis dans un endroit où je n'ai pas de wifi! (ou alors un non-protégé tout pourri) Donc bref, vous avez compris, si à un moment je disparais et je réapparais tout de suite à quelques jours près, comme ça m'arrive déjà parfois, c'est un problème perso ou que mon second PC m'aura sauvé la mise. Si je disparais pour des semaines, c'est que je galère à me connecter avec mon deuxième PC et que j'attends le retour du premier. Donc au passage, ce n'est pas la peine de râler pour avoir la suite, vous ne l'aurez que quand j'aurais retrouvé mon PC. Voilà c'est tout, des bisous.


	4. Chapter 4

Apparemment, le début de cette fic vous plaît! J'en suis contente, j'espère que ça va continuer jusqu'à la fin! Mon PC pourrait bien ne pas avoir besoin de partir au service après vente, mais bon, ce n'est pas encore ça. Espérons que ça va s'améliorer, hein?

**Réponse à mes Reviews Guest:**

**Natsu:** Mon taf est galère, oui, harcèlement et abus divers. Et comme ils ne sont pas à ça près, ça leur ferait chier de me payer les indemnités de licenciement/rupture conventionnelle (c'est sur, 600 euros c'est tellement cher quand la proprio pique dans la caisse! Ils gèrent tellement mal que le redressement judiciaire leur pend au nez!), donc je n'ai plus qu'à démissionner parce qu'il est hors de question qu'à la rentrée je reprenne toute seule avec trois patrons abusifs! (Oui, parce que sur les 4 collègues que j'avais, deux ont démissionné et vite retrouvé du boulot (dont une copine de la proprio qu'elle avait fait venir exprès parce qu'elle pensait qu'elle allait rester, mais qu'elle à tellement fait chier qu'elle à été la première à partir! :p) un autre à préféré taper dans un mur et se casser la main plutôt que de frapper la proprio en question, et la dernière à préféré se jeter (littéralement!) dans l'escalier le plus dangereux de l'établissement en portant des bouteilles pour se mettre en accident de travail et ne pas revenir...) Donc voilà, en terme d'ambiance, ça se pose là. Donc je démissionne, je perds toutes mes aides, je suis obligée de faire raquer mon père pour ne pas me retrouver à la rue, ce qu'ils savent et dont ils se foutent... Voilà! Désolée d'avoir plombé ta journée! xD Lis le chapitre, tiens, ça va aller :p

**Christine:** Merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise :) Pour mon pc, j'espère que tout va vite s'arranger (si possible en pas trop cher -')

**Marion:** Merci xD C'est trop gentil ^^' M'enfin, j'espère que ça va vite se régler!

**Mamy 83:** Merci, ça doit être parce que je les avais écrit bien avant xD J'espère ne pas trop vous faire attendre quand même, merci d'avoir commenté, à la prochaine!

**lol:** Merci à toi d'avoir commenté, j'espère que la suite te plaira :)

Artemis: Waaaah c'est compliqué ton truc! xD Quand tu dis que tu t'es trompée d'histoire, tu as lu quoi du coup?^^ J'espère que mon ordi va vite se remettre. Si ça se trouve, je vais même éviter le service après ventre. M'enfin, on verra... Bref, j'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances, à la prochaine! (Au fait, les mangas que tu regarde, c'est quoi? :p)

* * *

Le premier cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal commença fort. Très fort.

Outre le fait que Fol-oeil n'eût aucune réaction en faisant l'appel et en tombant sur le nom de Harry, -Merci Merlin!- et dit à ses élèves de ranger leurs bouquins, il les interrogea ensuite sur les sortilèges Impardonnables, et surtout, en fit une démonstration. Sur des araignées, certes, mais tout de même. C'est là que Harry comprit…

Un véritable professeur peut certes faire une démonstration des Impardonnables à ses élèves…

Mais pas y prendre autant de plaisir.

Surtout pas un ancien Auror qui à sans doute vu et subit certains de ces sortilèges plus que son compte. Sort de Mort excepté, évidemment.

Tom ne lui avait-il pas dit dans son rêve qu'il allait avoir un serviteur à Poudlard ? Cela faisait depuis le début des cours qu'il mettait Harry au défi de le trouver. Harry avait bien repéré l'aura sombre de « l'Auror » dès le premier jour, mais elle était diffuse, comme masquée, et Harry avait fini par s'en désintéresser. Des tas de choses pouvaient donner cet résultat. Une incursion dans la Magie Noire un peu plus jeune, un sort reçu et dont on ressentait toujours les effets, un sort ayant atteint le noyau magique, etc.

En l'occurrence, il s'agissait plus probablement de Polynectar...

Mais de toute façon, Harry eût la confirmation qu'il attendait lorsque à la fin du cours, Maugrey demanda à Harry « si il accepterait de prendre un thé avec lui après le dîner, pour lui parler des Mages Noirs au temps des Fondateurs… »

Harry accepta, mais pour l'instant, Maugrey devait s'occuper de Neville, bien plus secoué qu'il ne voulait l'admettre par la démonstration du sort Doloris, et qui semblait terrifié à l'idée de se retrouver seul avec son professeur. Il lança à Harry un regard de pure détresse en passant devant lui, mais Harry se contenta de lui sourire. Neville n'avait peut être pas envie de passer du temps avec Fol-Oeil, mais il ne se passerait rien. Maugrey se devait d'agir en accord avec sa couverture, et réconforter les gens traumatisés faisait parfois partie du métier d'Auror, même si ils se montraient rarement doués dans ce domaine…

Harry se demandait tout de même ce qui était arrivé au vrai Maugrey. A vrai dire, il était un peu inquiet...

Il mangea rapidement et, une fois qu'il eût fini, se dirigea vers le bureau de son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, mais alors qu'il allait frapper à la porte, elle s'ouvrit. Maugrey avait déjà plus d'une fois fait la démonstration des capacités de son œil magique, qui semblait voir aussi bien à travers les corps qu'à travers les meubles ou les murs. Pourtant, il jeta quand même un œil des deux côtés du couloir de son œil normal avant d'inviter Harry à entrer.

-'Soir Potter, grommela l'ex-Auror.

-Bonsoir, Monsieur, répondit poliment Harry, un brin amusé par la situation.

Deux tasses et une théière se trouvaient effectivement sur la table. Plus une autre tasse sur le bureau. Harry devait bien reconnaître que le faux Maugrey avait plutôt bien fait son boulot avec Neville. Son ami était revenu dîner avec sous le bras un énorme livre sur les plantes d'eau douce européennes, le professeur Chourave ayant apparemment parlé à son collègue du talent de Neville pour la botanique. Il est vrai que si les notes de Neville avaient fortement augmenté dans toutes les matières depuis qu'il suivait les cours et les conseils de Harry, la botanique restait sa matière de prédilection…

Maugrey invita Harry à entrer et lui fit signe de s'asseoir à la table. D'une main couturée, il lui servit une tasse de thé.

-Alors Potter… Commença le professeur. Même moi j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez Gryffondor… Alors comme ça, Serpentard n'était pas si noir, mmh ?

Harry se permit un sourire.

-Si vous souhaitez vraiment parler des Mages Noirs de mon époque, alors le plus redoutable que j'ai autrefois rencontré est probablement un dénommé Saer Vals Kaprik. Un hongrois qui avait pour ambition de prolonger sa vie en transférant son âme dans d'autres corps… Il semblerait qu'il ait malheureusement réussi, même si je n'ai pas de nouvelles de lui aujourd'hui. Par contre, il a changé de méthode : au lieu de transférer son âme, il semblerait qu'il l'ait morcelée et placée dans des objets… Enfin, nous savons tous les deux qu'il n'est pas le seul à avoir utilisé cette technique… Encore que, le connaissant, il à sans doute gardé le secret…

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Fol-oeil.

-Je crois que vous le savez très bien. A tout hasard, ou est le vrai Maugrey ?

Le professeur se figea. Inconsciemment, il lança un regard vers le coffre qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce. Harry grimaça intérieurement. Il était évident que le vrai Maugrey n'allait pas avoir l'eau courante…

-Est ce qu'il va bien au moins ?

De juste un peu fou et mobile, le regard de l'usurpateur se fixa sur Harry, froid et glacial.

-Il est vivant si c'est la question, pour le reste, ça ne vous regarde pas ! Depuis quand savez-vous ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton identique.

-Depuis le cours de ce matin. J'ai perçu votre aura sombre dès votre arrivée, mais des tas de choses peuvent donner cette impression, alors je ne m'en suis pas inquiété. En revanche, vous avez pris un peu trop de plaisir à torturer cette pauvre araignée…

Maugrey renifla d'un air dédaigneux et se leva. Abandonnant le respect, il passa au tutoiement, comme si il parlait à un gamin…

-Les mauvaises habitudes ont la vie dure, je suppose. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait que tu sache de toute façon…

-Je sais, il m'en à parlé.

-Comment !? Claqua le faux Maugrey en se retournant vivement.

-Par un objet ensorcelé contenant un morceau de son âme, répondit simplement Harry.

Le faux Maugrey ricana.

-Il te mène en bateau, tu sais ? Et toi, tu le crois… Il n'a pas changé ! Pas d'un pouce ! Et toi, tu êtes en train de sauter à pieds joints dans son piège, et tu vas te faire tuer…

-Peut être… Répondit Harry en buvant tranquillement son thé.

-Ça ne te fait rien ? Demanda Maugrey.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Si Voldemort revient, je le tuerai de mes propres mains… Répondit Harry d'un ton sombre.

_Et si c'était t__oi qui te fai__sai__t manipuler, mon gars ? Tu crois vraiment que tu vas t'en tirer quand Salazar sera revenu ?_ Pensa Harry, amusé.

« Maugrey » le toisa un moment, les lèvres déformées en un rictus de moquerie, comme si il l'en croyait incapable…

-Peu importe, conclut l'ex-Auror. Je suis censé te surveiller et m'arranger pour que tu participe au Tournoi, voire même, te faciliter la tâche…

-Pas la peine. Ne vous en faites pas, je pourrais sans doute me débrouiller…

-Et la limite d'âge ? Les épreuves ?

Harry haussa un sourcil.

-La limite d'âge, j'en fais mon affaire. Et les épreuves aussi. Que vous le croyiez ou non, je reste Gryffondor, alors ne me gâchez pas mon plaisir… Je ferais appel à vous si j'en ai besoin…

Maugrey renifla de nouveau.

-Comme tu voudras. Moi, tant que tu gagne et que tu touche la Coupe, je serai récompensé…

_Ou pas._

-N'ayez aucune inquiétude…

-Marrant, j'aurais jamais imaginé entendre cette phrase venant de toi…

Harry ricana. Il discuta encore un peu avec le Mangemort et pris congé. Il devait revoir le programme de ses cours. On commençait à les lui demander. Mais dès qu'il fut sorti de la salle, il envoya un hibou à McGonagall, « _c'est Maugrey, ne faites rien, je m'en occuperai_ ».

A peine fut-il remonté à la salle commune qu'un hibou tapa contre une vitre de la tour. Seamus Finnigan le laissa entrer et le hibou se dirigea vers lui.

« _Que puis-je faire ?_ » Répondait McGonagall. « _J'ai beau être la directrice de cette école, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais m'élever contre votre pouvoir. Je compte cependant sur vous pour vous assurer qu'aucun élève ne souffrira de ce choix. Et vous avez tout intérêt à ce que le véritable Alastor Maugrey s'en sorte !_ ».

Harry brûla le parchemin en le jetant dans le feu et soupira d'un air affligé. Hermione avait créé une « Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes de maison », ou SALE, et s'était mis en tête de recruter des membres. L'idiote.

-Tu n'arriveras à rien, Hermione, refusa-t-il alors que la jeune fille lui présentait ses badges. Je suis d'accord sur le fait que les conditions de vie des Elfes doivent changer, mais ils ont besoin d'être liés à des sorciers pour survivre, c'est ainsi qu'est faite leur Magie. Ils sont des Créatures très puissantes, mais seulement si ils sont liés, autrement, leur puissance se retourne contre eux et les tue lorsqu'ils dépassent l'âge de cinq ans, donc tu te doute bien que je ne vais pas t'aider à les libérer… Cependant, il est vrai qu'à l'époque ou les ancêtres des Elfes actuels ont pris la décision de lier leur sang et leurs descendants aux grandes familles sorcières, ils étaient mieux traités…

Hermione resta bouche bée. Harry n'attendit pas qu'elle s'exclame sur le fait qu'il était odieux que les grandes familles sorcières profitent ainsi de la situation pour partir se coucher. Elle avait une ouïe très sélective parfois, et n'entendait que ce qu'elle voulait. Personne n'allait adhérer à cette foutue société. Surtout à un truc qui s'appelait « SALE ». A part Ron, qui désirait juste passer une année tranquille…

Le second cours de DCFM fut encore plus intéressant que le premier. Même si Harry craignait un peu pour l'intégrité des élèves, le faux Maugrey jouait étrangement bien son rôle, même si, encore une fois, il était un peu sadique…

Il décida de soumettre tous les élèves de la classe au sortilège de l'Impérium, pour tester leurs esprits et les pousser à y résister. Ils assistèrent à tout un tas d'actions bizarres, depuis des imitations d'animaux à des pas de danse que l'élève concerné aurait été bien incapable d'effectuer en temps normal. Neville résista un peu avant de malgré tout faire le tour de la salle sur les mains, ce qui lui valut la première exclamation d'approbation de leur professeur et quelques points en plus. Quant à Harry, au final, il était curieux : ce sort avait été inventé bien après son temps, et il ignorait si il allait pouvoir y résister !

Il n'aurait pas du s'inquiéter : la sensation d'avoir la tête vide de tous problèmes et de toutes interrogations était merveilleuse, mais même ainsi, il sentait cet état factice, et lorsque Maugrey lui demanda de sauter sur son bureau, il secoua la tête, un petite voix qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Salazar lui soufflant, « mais pour quoi faire ? » Il retrouva aussitôt toutes ses facultés et recula, sous les regards perturbés des autres élèves de la classe. En sortant, Ron marchait encore en évitant les dalles foncées…

Harry, en remettant ses cours en place, constata avec amusement une baisse de l'assiduité de ses camarades de quatrième année. Les professeurs les surchargeaient de travail pour les préparer à leurs examens des BUSE, qui n'auraient pourtant lieu que l'année prochaine, et la plupart d'entre eux semblaient avoir du mal à se faire à leur nouveau rythme. Il nota cependant avec surprise et joie que Luna et son amie Susan se débrouillaient toujours pour être présentes et il passait de plus en plus de temps avec elles en dehors des cours. C'était quelque chose de naturel, autant qu'il y à mille ans. Et si Luna parlait souvent de choses étranges sans paraître s'en soucier, Susan rougissait en conversant de choses qu'elle connaissait sans savoir comment. Mais avoir un Harry toujours souriant en face d'elle et sachant toujours de quoi elles parlaient toutes les deux semblait la rassurer…

Même Hagrid leur donna du travail supplémentaire en leur demandant de venir le soir observer les Scroutt. Après plusieurs mois de soins, ils étaient devenus de plus en plus grands, et pourtant, ils ne savaient toujours pas ce qu'ils mangeaient. Harry les trouvait de plus en plus inadaptés à l'étude en classe, mais Hagrid ne voulait rien entendre. C'est ce qui fit penser à Harry que ces bestioles avaient un lien avec le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, mais il ne savait pas encore lequel. D'ailleurs, les sujets de conversations sur le Tournoi ne tarissaient pas, et un jour, en rentrant dans le hall, Harry se retrouva bloqué par un attroupement d'élèves plantés devant le tableau d'affichage, à cause d'un bête papier annonçant l'arrivée des délégations de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons pour le trente Octobre au soir. C'était dans une semaine. Harry entendit Ernie Macmillan, de Pouffsouffle, se demander à voix haute si « Cédric le savait », et Harry dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas lui répondre quelque chose de l'ordre du « bien sûr, banane ! McGonagall à annoncé ça au premier festin, tu te souviens ? »

Cédric Diggory était un élève que Harry avait dans ses cours. Il était aussi Attrapeur pour l'équipe de Quidditch de Pouffsouffle. C'était un bon élève, capable, baraqué, plutôt sexy, -même si moins que Salazar-, et qui volait suffisamment bien pour ne pas se laisser désavantager par sa taille et son poids face au Vif d'Or. Il avait de bonnes chances d'être choisi…

Harry sourit. Il savait que Cédric, comme un certain nombre d'élèves de l'école, se croyait choisi presque d'office grâce aux cours supplémentaires que Harry leur donnait, et à leur puissance qu'ils surestimaient. Mais les choses ne marchaient pas forcément comme ça. Le juge impartial allait probablement s'attarder non seulement sur leur puissance, mais aussi sur leur valeur…

Le jour J, c'est à dire le trente Octobre au soir, tous les élèves finirent leurs cours en avance et furent priés d'arranger leur tenue pour accueillir leurs invités. McGonagall invita sèchement Hermione à ne faire aucune remarque au sujet de la « SALE » auprès de leurs invités étrangers dont un certains nombres allaient de toute évidence posséder des Elfes de Maison et demanda à Ron d'arranger ses cheveux, et bientôt, tout le monde scruta le parc dans le jour déclinant, incertains sur la façon dont les français et les bulgares allaient arriver. Puis les palominos ailés illuminèrent le ciel en amenant leur gigantesque carrosse bleu poudré, pendant que le lac se mettait à bouillonner et s'ouvrait sur un bateau sombre. Les bulgares s'installèrent auprès des Serpentard et les français, des Serdaigles. Tout le monde s'était retourné sur le passage de Krum et d'une pauvre demi-vélane. Vraiment, Harry les plaignait, il savait ce que ça faisait…

McGonagall prononça un court discours de bienvenue, bien éloigné des extravagances habituelles de Dumbledore. Harry vit avec surprise que Rusard n'installait non pas deux chaises supplémentaires pour les directeurs des deux écoles -l'ancien Mangemort Karkaroff et la gigantesque Mme Maxime, demi-géante à n'en pas douter, Hagrid semblait ravi!- mais quatre. Ludo Verpey et Bartemius Croupton arrivèrent en retard et s'assirent plus ou moins discrètement selon leur caractère, et lors du repas, tout le monde eût droit à toutes sortes de plats étrangers, les Elfes s'étaient visiblement surpassés. Hermione couina d'un air indigné en voyant cela, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se servir en grognant d'une généreuse portion de bouillabaisse, ce que Ron s'empressa de lui faire remarquer. Il manqua de s'étouffer avec sa purée de pommes de terre devant le regard noir que lui renvoya Hermione !

Et finalement, une fois que tout le monde eût terminé de manger, McGonagall lança le coup d'envoi du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers:

-Le moment est venu, commença-t-elle d'un ton solennel, de débuter le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. J'aimerais cependant prononcer quelques mots avant que l'on apporte le coffre : tout d'abord, laissez moi vous présenter Monsieur Bartemius Croupton, Chef du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale, et Monsieur Ludo Verpey, Chef du Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques, dit-elle en désignant les sorciers correspondant. Tous les deux, ils ont œuvré de concert avec leurs collègues français et bulgares pour rendre ce Tournoi possible et ils nous rejoindrons en tant que juges, avec Monsieur Karkaroff, Madame Maxime et moi même, pour apprécier les efforts des trois Champions…

McGonagall laissa les applaudissements s'élever et retomber avant de faire un signe à Rusard.

-Monsieur Rusard, le coffre, s'il vous plait.

Rusard, qui s'était glissé le long des murs de la Grande Salle sans être remarqué, déposa devant McGonagall un énorme coffre, d'aspect très ancien, et qui semblait incrusté de joyaux.

-Les Tâches qu'auront à exécuter les Champions ont déjà été décidées par notre petit comité et les arrangements nécessaires ont déjà été pris. Il y aura trois tâches réparties dans l'année, qui permettront de tester les capacités des Champions de différentes façons ! La force de leur Magie, leurs capacités de déduction, leur courage… Et, bien sûr, leur capacité à faire face au danger !

A ces mots, le silence sembla tomber sur la Grande Salle comme une chape de plomb. McGonagall laissa passer un instant dramatique…

-Comme vous le savez, trois Champions participeront au Tournoi, un pour chaque école ! Ils seront notés sur la façon dont ils ont exécuté leurs Tâches, et le Champion avec le plus grand nombre de points après la troisième Tâche remportera le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.* Ces Champions seront choisis par un juge impartial, j'ai nommé… La Coupe de Feu !

A ces mots, McGonagall ouvrit le coffre et en sortit une grande coupe de bois ouvragé, qui semblait remplie de flammes dansantes et bleutées. Elle referma le coffre et posa la Coupe dessus.

-Tous ceux souhaitant participer au Tournoi devront inscrire leur nom et celui de leur école sur un parchemin et le mettre dans la Coupe. Attention, vous n'avez que vingt-quatre heures, car demain soir, lors du festin d'Halloween, la Coupe désignera ceux qu'elle juge les plus dignes de représenter leur école ! Elle sera placée à la fin du dîner dans le hall d'entrée, ou elle sera librement accessible à tous ceux qui souhaitent participer, CEPENDANT !

Et avec ce mot, elle fit taire les chuchotements qui commençaient déjà à s'élever.

-Cependant, pour éviter à des élèves mineurs de céder à la tentation, la coupe sera entourée d'une limite d'âge, tracée par Monsieur Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, et moi-même. Il s'agira, à titre informatif, d'un rituel ancien appelé « Cercle de Morgane ». Rassurez-vous : vous ne vous endormirez pas pour l'éternité en le traversant si vous n'avez pas dix-huit ans. Mais attendez vous à être punis d'une façon inattendue et adaptée à chacun pour toute tentative de tricherie…

Harry ricana. McGonagall arborait un petit sourire en coin et il comprenait très bien pourquoi. Les jumeaux Weasley se retournèrent aussitôt vers lui. Il allaient avoir dix-sept ans dans quelques mois…

-Ce n'est pas dangereux, gloussa-t-il. Mais je vous en prie, essayez, vous allez vous planter et on va bien rigoler… Surtout que ce n'est pas une limite d'âge à proprement parler. Si vous valez le coup, la Coupe vous laissera passer...

Fred et Georges se regardèrent d'un air ravi. Harry lui même disait qu'ils pouvaient essayer, et ils ne risquaient rien d'autre qu'un fou rire si ils échouaient !

Oui enfin, le fou rire… Pour eux ou pour les autres ?

Hermione s'exclama aussitôt d'un air indigné que Harry ne devait certainement pas les encourager, mais Neville l'interrompit aussitôt pour demander à Harry si il comptait participer. Harry haussa les épaules.

-Évidemment, répondit-il. Vous me connaissez assez pour savoir que je ne refuse jamais un défi, non ? Et puis, j'ai d'autres raisons…

-Lesquelles ? Demandèrent aussitôt les jumeaux d'une même voix d'un air curieux.

Harry haussa de nouveau les épaules en constatant que la table de Gryffondor buvait ses paroles.

-Salazar… Répondit-il simplement.

Les jumeaux s'entre-regardèrent avec un clin d'œil coquin, et Neville lui lança un regard incertain. Hermione et Ron lui lancèrent un regard noir ! Un homme qui voulait détruire les Moldus et les Nés-de-Moldus ! Un Serpentard !

McGonagall attendit un moment que le calme revienne en couvant Harry d'un air exaspéré d'avance en le voyant discuter avec animation avec les Gryffondor. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait l'empêcher de participer. Voyant que le calme ne revenait pas, elle du forcer sur sa voix.

-ET MAINTENANT, je ne peux qu'essayer de faire comprendre à tous ceux qui veulent participer que ce Tournoi n'est pas à prendre à la légère ! Une fois qu'un Champion est sélectionné par la Coupe, il est contraint de participer au Tournoi jusqu'à sa fin ! Placer votre nom dans la Coupe signifie que vous lui serez liés par un contrat Magique ! Vous ne pourrez pas changer d'avis une fois que vous serez sélectionné ! S'il vous plaît, soyez sur de vous AVANT de placer votre nom dans la Coupe ! Et je pense qu'il est temps pour tout le monde maintenant d'aller au lit, bonne nuit à tous !

Aussitôt, tout le monde se leva en commentant les nouvelles d'un air surexcité. Il y eût un instant de flottement lorsque Harry croisa Karkaroff. Le directeur de Durmstrang se figea dans l'entrée et bloqua le passage, mais s'enfuit en voyant Maugrey. Krum reconnu Harry et le salua de la tête, ce qui valut aussitôt à Harry une nouvelle réputation, celle d'intime de Viktor Krum… Il remonta à la Tour de Gryffondor en fendant la foule d'un air exaspéré. Les étudiants n'avaient jamais assez de ragots à grappiller…

*Maintenant que j'y pense, en fait, ça ne se passe pas comme ça au final ! Même dans le livre, le gagnant est celui qui récupère la Coupe !


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla si tard que le petit déjeuner était presque passé. En arrivant à la grande salle, il ricana en constatant qu'elle était encore pleine. Pourtant, la plupart des assiettes étaient vides.

Lorsqu'il entra, tout le monde se mit à chuchoter sur son passage, mais il ne leurs donna pas satisfaction : il s'était relevé cette nuit en catimini pour aller mettre son nom dans la Coupe. Évidemment, il avait passé la limite d'âge sans aucun problèmes, mais il se réjouissait de voir essayer Fred et Georges, qui venaient d'entrer à sa suite.

-Tout ceux de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons sont déjà passés, l'informa Neville, en face de qui ils s'était assis.

Fred et Georges patientèrent le temps que Cédric Diggory mette son nom dans la Coupe sous un tonnerre d'acclamations et d'applaudissements, et burent leur verre de jus de citrouille en croisant le fer. Tout le monde les avait distinctement vu verser quelques gouttes de potion dans leur boissons.

-C'est une potion de vieillissement ! Les informa leur ami Lee Jordan d'un air surexcité.

Harry gloussa et manqua de s'étouffer avec son chocolat. Ils croyaient vraiment que ça allait marcher ? Il se retourna sur son banc et accorda aux jumeaux toute son attention. Ils prirent tous les deux leur morceaux de parchemin avec leur nom et école et après un dernier regard, sautèrent en même temps par dessus la limite d'âge. Au début, rien ne se passa. Mais alors qu'ils semblaient avoir réussi, alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la Coupe et tendaient le bras...

Ils furent brusquement projetés à l'extérieur de cercle et glissèrent sur le sol jusqu'à la porte de la grande salle ! Lorsqu'ils se relevèrent, un peu étourdis, ils portaient une barbe et des cheveux dignes de Dumbledore ! Ils s'esclaffèrent aussitôt en se montrant du doigt, et firent attention en se relevant à ne pas marcher sur leurs barbes respectives…

-Les cercles de Morgane réagissent en fonction de la personnalité des élèves, commenta Harry. Celui-ci à probablement bien compris que vous étiez des farceurs. Vos barbes vont sans doute traîner par terre pendant un jour ou deux… Ricana-t-il.

Fred et Georges grimacèrent sous leurs toisons qu'ils devaient porter sur le bras et qui poussaient encore. En ronchonnant, ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie, et l'attention des élèves fut captivée cette fois-ci par Angelina Johnson, qui mit son nom dans la Coupe et ressortit sans barbe…

Au soir, le dîner sembla durer un temps étonnamment long, mais en regardant sa montre, Harry s'aperçut que le repas s'était écourté de lui même d'une bonne demie-heure. Pourtant, le festin d'Halloween était habituellement le plus long, avec le Réveillon de Noël…

Lorsque toutes les assiettes furent vides, McGonagall plaça la Coupe de Feu devant elle.

-Nous aurons bientôt le nom de nos trois Champions. Une fois que vos noms seront sortis de la Coupe, merci à tous trois de vous diriger vers la salle voisine, dit-elle en désignant une petite porte derrière la table des professeurs.

D'un geste de sa baguette, elle éteignit toutes les chandelles sauf celles présentes dans les citrouilles d'Halloween, et tout le monde pu voir la Coupe flamboyer de son éclat bleuté. Des murmures s'élevaient et se taisaient à tout moment. Et puis finalement, les flammes se colorèrent de rouge et le silence se fit total. Une langue de feu s'éleva, laissant retomber devant McGonagall un morceau de parchemin roussi.

-Le Champion de Durmstrang est Monsieur Viktor Krum ! Annonça McGonagall.

Krum se leva et alla dans la pièce d'à côté sous les acclamations et les applaudissements de la salle. Beaucoup attendaient la nomination du célèbre joueur de Quidditch ! Mais les applaudissements s'affadirent devant le nouvel éclat rougeoyant. Une nouvelle flamme s'éleva.

-Le Champion de Beauxbâtons est Mademoiselle Fleur Delacour !

Les français et les autres applaudirent poliment la demi-vélane, qui disparut dans la pièce voisine, même si deux petites françaises se contentèrent de fondre en larmes de déception…

Des murmures excités recommencèrent à s'élever. Il ne restait plus que le Champion de Poudlard…

Puis une gerbe de flammes s'éleva dans les airs en illuminant la table des professeurs. McGonagall attrapa le parchemin, et tous les élèves la virent distinctement se pincer l'arrête du nez en soupirant.

-Harry Potter !

Harry se leva en gloussant.

-Avant que tout le monde ne se mette à râler ! Cria-t-il à la cantonade, sachez que les Cercles de Morgane ne reconnaissent pas seulement l'âge, mais aussi la valeur du Sorcier ! En d'autres termes, tout le monde aurait pu essayer de passer cette limite d'âge ! Si la Coupe vous avait reconnu comme suffisamment courageux pour participer, elle vous aurait laissé passer ! Mais rassurez-vous ! La Coupe sait que je n'ai normalement pas l'âge de participer à ce Tournoi ! Un autre Champion va être nommé pour Poudlard !

Et il rejoignit tranquillement Viktor et Fleur dans la pièce voisine. La grande salle était plongée dans un silence de mort…

Lorsque Harry entra dans la petite pièce, aux murs couverts de tableaux et illuminée par un feu de cheminée, Fleur se retourna vers lui.

-Et bien, où est le troisième ? Est ce qu'ils veulent que l'on retourne dans le hall ?

Harry secoua la tête et sourit en comprenant qu'elle le prenait pour un simple coursier.

-Non, répondit-il, ils attendent le quatrième.

Fleur s'apprêtait sans doute à demander quelque chose comme « le quatrième quoi ? », mais à cet instant, Cédric Diggory poussa la porte, suivit de près par McGonagall, Snape, Karkaroff et Madame Maxime, Barty Croupton, l'air sévère, et Ludo Verpey, l'air jovial.

-Merlin, Potter… Je savais que ce Tournoi n'était pas une bonne idée, marmonna McGonagall.

Harry gloussa.

-Je suis désolé, professeur, mais vous me connaissez assez pour savoir que je ne pouvais pas manquer une occasion de participer. J'ai dit vrai d'ailleurs. C'est parce que le Cercle de Morgane à considéré que j'étais assez puissant pour concourir qu'il m'a laissé passer…

-C'EST UN SCANDALE ! Beugla Madame Maxime. McGonagall, je ne me souviens pas avoir entendu dire que l'école organisatrice avait droit à DEUX Champions !

-Je suis entièrement d'accord, ma chère, renchérit Karkaroff d'un ton onctueux. Je pense qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à remettre les noms de nos élèves dans la Coupe jusqu'à ce que deux Champions supplémentaires soient choisis ! Si nous avions su que des élèves si jeunes étaient autorisés à participer, nous aurions tous les deux ramené un bien plus grand nombre d'élèves…

-Ne croyez cependant pas qu'un seul d'entre eux aurait eu une chance, Karkaroff, interrompit Snape. Par ailleurs, vous savez tous les deux la Coupe de Feu s'est éteinte, vous l'avez vu vous même. Tout comme vous savez qu'elle ne se rallumera que pour le prochain Tournoi…

-Et pourquoi nos élèves n'auraient ils eu aucune chance ? Demanda Karkaroff d'un ton grinçant.

-Potter ! Interrompit Croupton, vous avez mis votre nom dans la Coupe ?

Harry haussa un sourcil agacé.

-Je vous ai dit que oui, cela fait deux fois que je vous dis comment ! Laissez tomber et acceptez, le professeur McGonagall à de toute façons bien précisé que je n'avais pas d'autre choix que je participer. Je suis lié par un contrat magique, comme les autres…

Fleur et Krum, qui jusqu'ici avaient écouté en silence, se manifestèrent.

-Est ce que c'est une blague ? Demanda Krum.

-Une blague ? Répondit Verpey d'un ton joyeux. Mais pas du tout ! Harry est le quatrième Champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers !

-Attendez ! Il ne peut pas participer ! S'exclama Fleur. C'est un petit garçon !

Harry fronça les sourcils. _Petit_ _garçon _?

-Ne m'insulte pas, gamine !

Fleur se retourna vers lui d'un air outré.

-Gamine ? J'ai au moins trois ans de plus que toi, _bébé _! Répondit-elle en agitant ses cheveux.

Madame Maxime posa une main protectrice sur son épaule et s'apprêtait sans doute à répondre quelque chose lorsque Harry l'interrompit en laissant aller sa Magie dans la pièce.

-Ton corps, oui. Ton âme, et ta Magie, certainement pas ! Et ta Magie ne marche pas sur quelqu'un qui à une âme sœur, Vélane !

Le silence se fit sous l'action de la Magie suffocante de Harry. Puis, jugeant que Fleur avait été assez punie, il rappela son pouvoir en lui. Et sursauta en entendant Krum lui parler. Il avait complètement oublié les autres personnes présentes…

-Mes coéquipiers ont dit que c'était toi qui m'avait soigné à la Coupe du Monde, commença Krum, et le médicomage de l'équipe à dit que même lui n'aurrait pas mieux fait. Pourtant, tu rrressemble vrraiment à un petit garrçon. Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Tout le monde connaît l'histoire de Harry Potter, qui à vaincu un prétendu Mage Noir alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé. A part ça, je suis Gryffondor, l'un des Fondateurs de cette école. Et ceux qui connaissent le minimum sur moi savent que je ne refuse jamais un défi, ni un combat ! Je ne pouvais pas ne pas participer à ce Tournoi, ça aurait été vraiment dommage de rater une aussi bonne occasion de rigoler… Termina Harry avec un sourire.

-Rigoler ? Balbutia Croupton. Il me semble que vous ne prenez pas bien la mesure de la situation, Potter… Ce Tournoi est…

-Est quoi ? Dangereux ? Et vous croyez quoi, que parce que mon corps à quatorze ans, j'ai le niveau magique d'un gamin ? Merci de ne pas oublier que mon âme, mes souvenirs, mon expérience et ma Magie ont plus de mille ans ! Merci de ne pas oublier qu'au cours de ma vie précédente, j'ai affronté des Mages Noirs, des Hydres, des Chimères, des Dragons, et j'en passe ! J'ai défais à moi seul des armées entières ! Je n'aurais même pas besoin d'une baguette pour vaincre toutes les personnes présentes dans cette pièce en duel ! Même si vous m'attaquiez tous en même temps !

Croupton le regarda, l'air de dire qu'il exagérait sérieusement.

-Effectivement, pour m'être battu plus d'une fois en duel contre Potter, je confirme cette affirmation, dit Snape avec un ricanement sarcastique.

-Vous êtes son tuteur, grommela Croupton. Vous auriez pu l'empêcher de participer…

Snape haussa un sourcil.

-Vraiment, Monsieur ? Si vous connaissiez Potter un minimum, vous sauriez que celui qui sera capable de l'empêcher de faire ce dont il à envie n'est pas encore né…

-En effet, en temps que directrice de cette école, je peux vous l'assurer, renchérit McGonagall. Maintenant que ce fait est établi, il me semble que vous avez quelque chose à dire aux champions, Monsieur Croupton…

-Et comment pouvons-nous être sur que ce n'est pas à cause de vous que le cercle de Morgane s'est révélé inefficace ? Demanda Madame Maxime à McGonagall.

McGonagall se retourna brusquement vers elle. D'abord outrée, elle afficha finalement un air simplement indifférent.

-Premièrement, il ne s'est pas révélé inefficace, autrement, je n'aurais pas plus d'une cinquantaine d'élèves à l'infirmerie ! Deuxièmement, parce que je n'ai tout simplement pas la puissance magique nécessaire pour ça, ni vous, ni moi ! C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle je vous ai demandé votre aide… Dumbl… Le Numéro Deux aurait sans doute pu saboter ce cercle, mais pas moi ! D'autant plus que modifier un Cercle de Morgane aurait probablement nécessité un rituel magique impossible à camoufler…

Karkaroff renifla d'un air dédaigneux, l'air peu convaincu. Madame Maxime se détourna d'un air furieux. Harry haussa les épaules. Voyant que le silence s'éternisait, Croupton repris la main.

-Bon. Devant ces circonstances exceptionnelles, des arrangements devront être faits, mais autrement, sachez que la première Tâche à été conçue pour tester votre audace. Nous ne vous dirons évidemment pas quel sera votre défi. La capacité d'un sorcier à réagir face à l'inconnu est après tout une qualité très importante… Vous n'êtes pas autorisés à demander ou à accepter de l'aide de la part de vos professeurs. Vous n'aurez droit qu'à votre baguette. Vous recevrez des informations sur la seconde Tâche à la fin de la première. Et compte-tenu de la nature chronophage et exténuante du Tournoi, vous serez tous les quatre exemptés d'examens de fin d'année… Je crois que c'est tout, Minerva ?

-En effet, répondit McGonagall. Vous êtes sur de ne pas vouloir rester à Poudlard pour la nuit ?

Croupton secoua la tête.

-Non. C'est l'effervescence au ministère. Et tu devrais rentrer avec moi, Ludo ! Tu sais très bien que Bertha Jorkins, qui avait disparu, est revenue de ses vacances avec plusieurs mois de retard, et depuis que les Oubliators ont brisé le sortilège d'Amnésie auquel elle était soumise, elle raconte partout qu'elle à conversé avec un mort !

-Voyons, Barty ! C'est Bertha, voilà tout ! Je t'avais dis qu'elle reviendrait après des mois…

-Après avoir croisé Peter Pettigrew ?

Les yeux de Severus s'agrandirent très légèrement tandis que McGonagall couinait de stupeur. Ils coulèrent tous les deux un regard vers Harry, qui sourit.

-Je pense qu'il est temps pour les Champions d'aller se coucher, dit McGonagall. Les Maisons Gryffondor et Pouffsouffle vont sans aucun doute vouloir célébrer…

En effet, lorsque Harry remonta au dortoir, il fut accueilli par un concert de hurlements de joie et on lui mit d'autorité bièraubeurre, bonbons et tarte à la citrouille dans les mains. Il ne put aller se coucher que très tard, lorsque McGonagall, en bonnet de nuit et robe de chambre écossaise, vint couper court à la fête…


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà la suite et les choses avancent petit à petit. J'espère que ça vous plaira. A bientôt!

**Réponses à mes Reviews Guest:**

**Artemis:** Ah, bah écoute, je suppose que ça à du te rafraîchir la mémoire^^' En fait je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir éviter le service après vente parce que j'ai d'autres problèmes là, et qui sont plus graves, mais je n'ai pas l'argent pour faire changer ma batterie, donc je crois que je ne vais pas y aller et que je vais laisser mon pc branché... J'ai essayé One Piece et Fairy Tail et franchement ce sont des mangas cool, sauf qu'il y à beaucoup trop de filler... Les deux m'oont donné la même impression: tu te perds tellement dans des quêtes annexes que tu en oublie l'objectif principal, et comme quand j'ai commencé à lire il y avait déjà X volumes, j'ai laissé tomber... En ce moment je ne suis que trois mangas: Black Butler, The Ancient Magus Bride et En scène, mais j'ai un tas de séries qu'il faut que je complète, Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist et Innocent, pour ne citer que ça... Tokio Ghoul, je tombe dessus régulièrement mais je ne connais pas, j'ai trop de séries à compléter pour en commencer une nouvelle J'étais femme de ménage dans un restaurant. C'est un milieu où il y à de l'abus de toute façon, mais les trois patrons étaient quand même sérieusement gratinés, je leur souhaite bonne chance pour recruter en sachant que tout le monde se casse après une demie-journée à max une semaine... Contente que les chapitres t'aient plu, mais il va falloir attendre encore un peu pour le retour de Salazar, le tournoi commence à peine ;) Bonne continuation et bonne semaine à toi aussi :) Et, euh, du coup je ne sais pas de quel commentaire du parle xD

**Mamy 83:** Bah écoute, j'espère que le tournoi vous plaira! C'est quoi le petit nom de cette fanfiction? Ca m'arrive de lire en anglais de toute façon, mais il vaut mieux que l'histoire soit bonne parce que sinon je suis flemmarde :p Contente que cette fic te plaise toujours, à bientôt! :)

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry contempla sa salle de cours presque vide pour le jour des Poufsouffle avec indulgence. D'une manière générale, il y avait une baisse de la fréquentation de ses cours depuis qu'il avait été choisi comme Champion. Les Poufsouffle le voyaient comme l'usurpateur qui privait, une fois encore, leur maison de sa part de gloire, et avaient rapidement sorti une gamme de badges colorés incitant à supporter « Cédric Diggory, le vrai Champion de Poudlard ». Cela ne gênait pas Harry. Les Poufsouffle étaient malgré tout trop gentils pour être insultants à son égard…

Les Serpentard et les Serdaigle, quant à eux, semblaient penser qu'il faisait, comme d'habitude, tout pour tirer la couverture à lui, même si Draco et les autres restaient ses amis. Neville aussi. Ils étaient les seuls en qui il avait assez confiance pour leur expliquer que Salazar n'allait pas tarder à revenir. Et puis, était-ce de sa faute si il était assez valeureux pour avoir été choisi par la Coupe ? Et encore, il avait eu la délicatesse de l'informer qu'il n'avait pas l'âge requis pour participer, même si ce n'était que selon les nouvelles règles établies par les Sorciers ! Autrement, il aurait été le seul Champion sélectionné. Il n'y avait pas de limite d'âge autrefois…

Était-ce également de sa faute si il devait à tout prix participer et remporter ce Tournoi ? C'était le seul moyen de revoir Salazar !

Ils restaient en contact par le biais du journal, et Harry ne doutait pas qu'il recevait aussi des nouvelles de la part du faux Maugrey, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que tous les deux s'impatientaient…

Harry se languissait de son amant avec une force qui aurait pu dépasser son entendement si il n'avait pas connu une détresse encore pire lors de sa mort. Retrouver Salazar devenait une obsession, et une obsession de plus en plus dure à supporter de par son impuissance !

Il ne pouvait rien faire !

Il ne pouvait pas accélérer les choses !

La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était attendre. Attendre et participer au Tournoi.

Alors Cédric, Krum, Fleur et le reste des occupants de l'école, fantômes compris, pouvaient bien aller se faire foutre parce qu'il massacrerait quiconque l'empêcherait de saisir la Coupe et de retrouver son amant !

Et bon sang, ce que ce Tournoi pouvait être lent ! La première Tâche allait heureusement bientôt avoir lieu, mais le Tournoi tout entier s'étendait sur l'année !

Il se sentait déjà déprimé, et il acceptait avec un plaisir non dissimulé tout ce qui pouvait lui donner l'impression que les choses avançaient. C'est pour ça qu'il suivit sans rechigner un Colin Creevey surexcité lorsqu'il vint le chercher pendant son cours de Potions pour l'examen des baguettes…

Harry n'avait aucun problème avec le fait de retrouver Cédric, Viktor et Fleur, Ollivander, ou même Ludo Verpey pour cela. En revanche, il frissonna de dégoût en apercevant Rita Skeeter. La _journaliste_ lui lança un faux regard amical, qu'il devinait au fond hargneux et froid…

-Rita écrit un petit article sur le Tournoi, pour la _Gazette du Sorcier_, répondit Verpey à son interrogation silencieuse, sans se départir de son sourire jovial.

-Peut être pas _si_ petit, Ludo, répondit l'horrible blonde peroxydée, engoncée dans sa robe magenta, avec ses lunettes en écailles qui lui donnaient l'air d'un scarabée et ses ongles rouges acérés…

Tiens, tiens, un scarabée ?

Harry ricana. Quand les gens allaient-ils comprendre que pour qui savait lire la Magie, rien n'était caché ? Il avait consulté le registre des animagi déclarés pour savoir si il y était encore. Autrefois, il était un lion, évidemment, et en retrouvant sa mémoire et sa Magie, il avait aussi retrouvé ses capacités d'animagus. Il avait donc voulu savoir si la Magie l'avait automatiquement intégré à la liste, ou bien si elle était trop soumise au bon vouloir des humains pour cela. Et puis en lisant cette fameuse liste, il s'était souvenu que ni Sirius, ni son père n'avaient jamais été déclarés. Et il ne se souvenait pas d'y avoir vu un scarabée…

Scarabée qui venait de lui saisir le bras d'une façon fort inappropriée et dont les ongles couleur de sang menaçaient de s'enfoncer dans sa chair… Harry fronça les sourcils et se prépara à se dégager, mais le satané coléoptère avait une poigne sacrément forte !

-Pensez-vous que je pourrais avoir un mot avec le jeune Harry avant que nous commencions ? Demanda-t-elle à Verpey, mais sans quitter Harry du regard.

-Mais certainement ! S'exclama Verpey. Enfin, si Harry n'a pas d'objection, bien sûr…

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent. _Non mais elle se foutait de lui !?_

-Merveill… Commença le scarabée en essayant de l'attirer vers la porte.

-Jamais de la vie ! S'exclama Harry.

Un bref sort d'électricité statique força la blonde à le lâcher. Skeeter poussa un cri.

-Harry ? Demanda Verpey, surpris, la bouche béant d'un air stupide.

Sans faire attention à lui, Harry s'occupa de Skeeter…

-Laissez moi deviner, vous m'en voulez toujours pour vous avoir exclue de la salle pendant le procès de Dumbledore, c'est bien ça ? C'est puéril ! Je suis sur qu'aucun de vos collègues, et encore moins vous, ne s'est demandé pourquoi ! C'est tout simplement parce que vos compétences journalistiques ne sont rien de moins que médiocres ! Si Xenophilius Lovegood à été autorisé à assister à l'audience, c'est parce qu'il était le seul à se servir de ses doigts et surtout, de son cerveau pour écrire. Mais comment vos collègues et vous osez-vous vous appeler « journalistes », alors que vous laissez de vulgaires _plumes à papotes_, des objets ensorcelés et à la fiabilité douteuse, écrire seuls vos articles !? Que des journalistes de seconde catégorie rédigeant des magazines peoples pour adolescents stupides aient recours à ce procédé ne m'étonne pas, mais que vous, en particulier vous, soyez la rédactrice principale d'un journal aussi lu que la Gazette du Sorcier me dépasse et me dépassera toujours ! Vous n'aurez pas un seul mot de moi, peu importe que vous ayez décidé de couvrir ce tournoi !

Skeeter fulminait.

-Je suis mandatée par le ministère, mon petit…

Harry haussa un sourcil.

-Premièrement, je ne suis pas votre petit. Deuxièmement, ça ne m'étonne pas que vous soyez le toutou de Fudge. Je me demande bien ce qu'il vous offre pour le présenter sous un jour aussi favorable alors qu'il n'est même pas fichu de retenir le nom des Départements de son propre Ministère… Vous êtes la couverture officielle du Tournoi, soit ! Ça ne change rien au fait que vous n'obtiendrez pas une seule parole de moi ! Et d'ailleurs…

Harry claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, une légère fumée à l'odeur âcre s'éleva de l'immonde sac en crocodile de Skeeter. Elle l'ouvrit vivement et poussa un cri en constatant que toutes ses plumes avaient fondu…

-A moins que vous ne vous souveniez comment utiliser vos doigts, vous n'aurez pas un mot de qui que ce soit… Ricana Harry. Et gardez-vous bien d'inventer des mensonges comme vous le faites d'habitude. Je n'hésiterai pas à vous intenter un procès pour ça, et je suis sur que vous vous souvenez de ce qui est arrivé à l'accusé la dernière fois…

Skeeter déglutit, inquiète, mais furieuse.

-Voyons, Harry… Tenta de tempérer Verpey.

-Monsieur Verpey ! Le fait que nous ayons discuté quelques minutes pendant la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ne vous autorise pas non plus à vous adresser à moi d'une façon aussi familière ! Je n'ai absolument rien contre vous, mais nous ne nous connaissons pas, c'est tout…

Verpey le regarda, bouche bée, et puis il rougit et referma la bouche, visiblement vexé.

-Si il dit que vous êtes une aussi mauvaise jourrnaliste, je rrrefuse d'être interrviewé moi aussi, dit Krum.

-Vous avez suffisamment insulté mon père dans vos articles pour que je refuse également, renchérit Cédric d'un ton froid, bien que relativement courtois.

-Dans ce cas, moi aussi, reprit Fleur.

Skeeter lança à Harry un regard furieux, mais se laissa tomber sur une chaise, vaincue pour l'instant. De toute façon, sans ses plumes à papote, elle ne pouvait rien faire…

-Mais le Tournoi doit avoir une couverture médiatique, souleva Verpey.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Et bien, faisons comme la première fois. Appelez Xénophilius Lovegood…

Skeeter sembla s'étrangler d'indignation dans son coin.

-Comment ! Ce scribouillard !? Comment voulez-vous que le Tournoi soit correctement couvert par ce type !? Il ne maîtrise pas la moitié des méthodes de rédaction, il…

-Un jour, il va falloir que vous compreniez que si le peuple peut effectivement se montrer friand de ragots, ce qui l'intéresse, c'est surtout la vérité ! Je crois savoir que votre bien aimé bienfaiteur, Fudge lui même, s'est ridiculisé plus d'une fois devant des confrères étrangers en citant vos bêtises. Certains se sont même sentis insultés… Et pour l'amour de Merlin, rentrez chez vous, vous ne nous servez à rien !

Skeeter se leva, outrée. Mais elle n'eût pas le temps de répondre, car McGonagall entra dans la pièce.

-J'ai envoyé un elfe quérir le père de miss Lovegood. Madame Skeeter, puisque aucun des Champions ne désire vous parler, vous êtes effectivement priée de vous en aller: étant donné qu'il semblerait que le Tournoi ait changé de journaliste officiel, Poudlard n'a plus à vous ouvrir ses portes…

A cet instant, la porte de la salle se rouvrit toute seule. McGonagall se tourna vers Harry et reporta son regard sur Skeeter. La blonde essaya de protester, mais Harry l'en empêcha.

-Poudlard ne vous apprécie pas non plus. Veuillez sortir ou bien je lui demande de vous jeter dehors. Et emmenez votre photographe, dit Harry en désignant l'homme qui se tenait dans un coin de la pièce et qui semblait très amusé de la situation de la tête.

La journaliste lui lança un dernier regard outré et lui lança un regard venimeux.

-Je reviendrai, grinça-t-elle.

-Non, vous ne reviendrez pas. Poudlard vous en empêchera.

Elle quitta la pièce, la tête haute et le regard digne. La porte de la salle se referma tellement vite qu'elle lui claqua les fesses et tout le monde l'entendit couiner de stupeur !

Harry se retourna vers McGonagall et Ollivander. Après l'arrivée de Croupton, que Verpey informa de la situation d'un ton penaud, ils attendirent Xenophilius Lovegood. Croupton n'était pas ravi du changement, Fudge allait chouiner pendant des heures, mais Harry avait parlé, et Harry était un Fondateur…

Xenophilius arriva avec Dobby seulement quelques minutes plus tard, surpris, mais ravi d'avoir à nouveau un tel événement à couvrir. Dobby l'avait fait transplaner directement dans la pièce d'une façon fort appropriée grâce à la Magie Elfique, et si le journaliste semblait un peu nauséeux, le petit Elfe salua Harry bien bas, le félicitant pour sa nomination comme Champion d'un air joyeux. Harry sourit et caressa la tête de Dobby, qui partit avec des larmes plein les yeux !

L'examen des baguettes commença avec Fleur, et Ollivander se montra stupéfait de voir que sa baguette contenait un cheveu de Vélane, et encore plus en apprenant que le cheveu provenait de la grand-mère de la jeune fille. Vint ensuite Cédric, qui avait acheté sa baguette chez lui, et que Ollivander félicita pour en prendre tant de soin. Puis ce fut au tour de Krum, qui avait acheté sa baguette chez Gregorovitch, un fabricant dont le vieil homme semblait désapprouver le style…

Lorsque Ollivander se retourna enfin vers Harry et le fixa de ses grands yeux pâles, Harry sourit. Il se souvenait encore du jour où il avait acheté sa baguette. Ce jour où il avait appris qu'il était encore plus lié à à Voldemort qu'il ne le pensait à l'époque. Contrairement aux autres, Ollivander ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de déclarer sa baguette en parfait état de fonctionnement. Mais alors que Harry reprenait sa chère baguette à plume de Phoenix, il eût une illumination…

-Monsieur Ollivander ? Si vous le permettez, il y à une autre baguette que j'aimerais que vous examiniez… Je ne l'utiliserai pas pendant le Tournoi, Monsieur Croupton, je vous le certifie. J'aimerais juste avoir l'avis d'un professionnel…

Ollivander lui lança un regard curieux. Pourquoi le jeune Harry avait-il deux baguettes ?

Patient, il attendit que Harry sorte de sa poche une baguette d'acajou, plus d'une trentaine centimètres à vue de nez, une baguette faite pour quelqu'un de sur de lui, sans aucun doute! Il la prit et poussa un cri.

-Merlin ! S'exclama-t-il. Je n'avais encore jamais tenu de baguette aussi puissante !

De fait, la Magie courait dans son bras et sur sa peau dans un fourmillement qui lui donnait étrangement le vertige. Un peu haletant, il examina la baguette soigneusement…

-Elle n'est pas de moi, ni de Gregorovitch, ni de qui que ce soit d'autre, commenta-t-il. Aucun d'entre nous n'est capable de créer une baguette d'une telle puissance ! Pour être totalement honnête, Monsieur Potter, les baguettes les plus puissantes que j'ai créées sont les deux jumelles que vous savez…

Harry hocha la tête, amusé. Même avec ça, Tom et lui avaient été liés sans le savoir…

-Je n'arrive pas à l'identifier, reprit Ollivander. S'agit-il d'une plume de Phoenix ou d'un ventricule de cœur de Dragon ? Demanda-t-il.

-Les deux, répondit Harry. La plume est une plume terminale de la queue d'un Phoenix des volcans, qui nichait au fond du Vésuve, et que j'ai croisé lors d'un de mes voyages. On m'avait dit qu'il existait un oiseau qui ne vivait qu'au fond des volcans en activité et dont les œufs n'éclosaient que lorsqu'ils étaient baignés par la lave d'une éruption. Ça m'a intrigué alors j'y suis allé. Le ventricule de cœur de Dragon provient d'un Magyar à spirales Violet irisé du Népal. Une femelle. Une race disparue aujourd'hui il me semble. On l'appelait ainsi car son dos violet était recouvert de concrétions d'écailles blanchâtres et irisées qui s'aggloméraient en spirales. Ça ne m'a pas enchanté de devoir la tuer, car elle avait des bébés, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix, elle décimait les villages environnants pour les nourrir ! J'ai emmené les dragonneaux avec moi et je les ai confiés à une mère à qui des braconniers avaient pris sa nichée. Je n'ai pas réussi à les attraper à temps, ils avaient pris des dragonneaux trop âgés et se sont fait dévorer. Les dragonneaux sont partis vivre leur vie sans rejoindre leur mère. Le plus proche cousin de ce dragon est actuellement le Magyar à pointes il me semble…

Ollivander le regarda, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Puis il sembla se reprendre.

-Qui à fait cette baguette ? Demanda-t-il.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Moi-même. Il y à mille ans, bien que les fabricants de baguettes existaient déjà, la plupart des sorcier n'en avaient pas besoin pour canaliser leur Magie. Surtout pas nous ! Les baguettes étaient principalement utilisées par les sorcier et sorcières de faible puissance Magique ou bien ayant un problème pour la contrôler. Les personnes âgées par exemple. Ou les jeunes enfants. Mais Rowena, dans sa clairvoyance, sentait déjà s'affaiblir la Magie. Elle savait que d'ici quelques siècles, les baguettes deviendraient indispensables, et que très peu nombreux seraient les sorciers capables de s'en passer plus de quelques minutes. Par curiosité, nous avons voulu essayer : nous avons tous les quatre laissé la Magie nous guider pour choisir l'essence et les ingrédients qui nous correspondraient le mieux, et nous les avons assemblés. Les baguettes rendaient le flux de Magie plus confortable à focaliser et à diriger. Nous n'en avions guère besoin, mais pour les gros travaux, elles se sont vites imposées, et bientôt, nos élèves nous ont imités. Dont un certain Mykorev Gregorovitch et un certain Gorian Ollivander…

Ollivander le regarda, bouche bée.

-J'ignorais que mon ancêtre avait été votre élève. Mais maintenant que vous le dites, cela semble logique… Cependant, nous fabriquons des baguettes depuis bien plus longtemps…

Harry sourit.

-Je sais. Mais c'est seulement à partir de cette époque là que les ingrédients rares et surtout, dangereux à obtenir, se sont généralisés. Auparavant, les fabricants utilisaient des matériaux plus faciles à trouver, ils se servaient dans ce que la nature leur proposait de façon directe, dans leurs environs proches, et tout était moins puissant car les sorciers avaient besoin de moins de puissance. Un dard de billywig pouvait suffire, et à l'époque, on les trouvait accrochés à nos fenêtres le matin…

Ollivander hocha la tête. Effectivement, c'était exact. Autrefois, l'environnement immédiat fournissait tout ce dont les hommes avaient besoin, depuis l'alimentation aux ingrédients pour potions. C'était l'expansion du commerce et de l'économie qui avait ouvert la voie au commerce de raretés, d'objets et d'aliments exotiques, et qui avait créé des besoins avec, bien sûr, l'affaiblissement de la Magie…

-Merci de m'avoir permis d'examiner cette baguette…

-Je vous en prie.

Xenophilius Lovegood prit des photos des Champions et rédigea rapidement un article sur le Tournoi qu'il leur soumit pour approbation. Il fut autorisé par McGonagall à rester déjeuner à Poudlard pour passer un peu de temps avec Luna, et ensuite, il fila rédiger sa toute nouvelle édition spéciale !


	7. Chapter 7

Neville Longdubat se réveilla en sursaut. Pourtant sans un bruit. Le souffle court, il retomba dans son oreiller aussi sec.

Encore ces rêves. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Harry quatre ans auparavant, ils se succédaient. Parfois, il rêvait plusieurs fois de suite de la même chose. Parfois, il rêvait de choses différentes. Parfois, il faisait des nuits complètes pendant deux mois, et d'un seul coup, il rêvait. Il pouvait rêver pendant des semaines, ou juste pendant une nuit. Il se réveillait toujours en sursaut, étrangement perturbé, mais pourtant pas paniqué. Il se sentait juste…

Bizarre...

Encore plus bizarre que d'habitude depuis la troisième année, depuis le cours de DCFM du professeur Lupin, avec l'épouvantard !

Régulièrement, dans ses rêves, il croisait un homme blond, aux cheveux toujours en désordre. Enfin, désordre. Dans un bordel complet, plutôt ! Un peu comme Harry en fait…Mais cet homme, parfois, il le rêvait entre deux âges. Parfois, il ressemblait à un vieillard, mais fort, robuste ! Comme si son corps vieillissait, mais sans s'affaiblir. Comme si il s'entraînait régulièrement, se battait…

D'ailleurs, il rêvait souvent de cet homme en train de se battre, souvent dans des duels très impressionnants, et contre une multitude de gens différents, mais il y avait malgré tout un personnage qui revenait souvent : un jeune homme brun absolument splendide, à l'air aristocratique et un peu arrogant. Et aussi un vieil homme chauve à la barbe encore plus longue que celle de Dumbledore ! Et quelque chose dans le regard de ce vieil homme, lui aussi resté fort et robuste, lui disait que le jeune homme brun et lui étaient la même personne…

Dès le début de ses rêves, Neville avait été perplexe. Mais il n'avait pas osé en parlé à qui que ce soit, car après tout, il aurait dit quoi ? Qu'il rêvait souvent de la même chose ? Et alors ? Qu'il rêvait souvent des mêmes personnes ? Quel rapport ?

Il avait un moment pensé à en parler à Harry, mais il avait eu peur qu'il se moque de lui, et c'était toujours un peu le cas quelque part. Mais surtout, il avait aussi un peu peur…

Parce que ce vieil homme aux cheveux en bordel, il l'avait reconnu pendant ce fameux cours de DCFM. C'était Gryffondor ! Mais pourquoi est ce qu'il rêvait de lui, hein!? Il ne l'avait jamais connu !

Une Réincarnation, comme Harry ? Quelle connerie ! Il était loin d'être assez puissant pour ça !

Pourtant…

Pourtant, si il était honnête avec lui même, il reconnaissait que son niveau scolaire avait énormément augmenté, depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard…

Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Harry !

Si il était honnête avec lui même, il reconnaissait que sans être le premier de la classe, -ça c'était Harry-, il était malgré tout loin d'être le dernier ! Le dernier, c'était Ron, ce qui était étonnant avec une amie comme Hermione, mais il n'avait juste pas envie de travailler, ne suivait pas les cours de Harry, et cela par pure contradiction avec lui. Surtout que Hermione l'agaçait souvent à vouloir le forcer à faire ses devoirs, il se brouillait régulièrement avec elle en répondant qu'il avait bien le temps, et lorsqu'il ne l'avait plus, il essayait de copier sur elle, ce que la jeune fille lui refusait, par vengeance…

Lorsqu'il essayait de s'évaluer de manière objective, il se plaçait devant Seamus et derrière Hermione. Ce qui n'est quand même pas si mal. Il avait même eu un A à son dernier devoir de Potions…

Et si il essayait de vraiment s'évaluer à sa juste valeur -et Merlin savait qu'il avait du mal-, il se plaçait même derrière Harry et devant Hermione. Ce qui était encore mieux…

Oui, vraiment, sa vie s'était beaucoup améliorée depuis qu'il avait rencontré Harry. Sa grand-mère, qui l'avait envoyé à Poudlard en lui disant « d'essayer de ne pas déshonorer sa famille » avait été époustouflée lorsqu'il était rentré à Noël et avait rapporté son premier bulletin de notes…

Et depuis tout ce temps là, il y avait ces rêves. Ces rêves étranges, qu'il ne comprenait pas, qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer. Et puis il y avait cette impression bizarre parfois, que sa Magie n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer ! Il en avait de plus en plus conscience depuis qu'il avait repris les rituels Sang-Purs que Harry et Lucius Malefoy lui avaient enseigné. Le cours de Traditions Magiques était de loin celui qu'il suivait le plus assidûment, et son professeur n'avait rien à lui redire, au contraire, il semblait presque lui lancer un regard approbateur à chaque fois qu'il lui rendait une copie marquée d'un A+…

Mais ces rêves, ces rêves qu'il faisait prenaient depuis quelques temps une tournure des plus désagréables ! L'homme était déprimé, sans joie, son regard était vide. Aujourd'hui, il l'avait vu mourir, et il se sentait un peu nauséeux…

Pourtant, comme à chaque fois qu'il rêvait, il se retourna dans son lit et se rendormit. Lorsqu'il se réveilla de nouveau, comme à chaque fois, il ne restait de son rêve qu'une étrange impression de déjà-vu…

Lors du premier week-end à Pré-au-Lard de l'année, Harry fut très amusé de croiser Rita Skeeter qui lui lança un regard furibond. Il avait senti ses tentatives pour passer les barrières de Poudlard, mais elle était toujours restée à l'entrée. Les ventes du _Chicaneur_ grimpaient en flèche, tandis que celles de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ battaient de l'aile. Elle avait bien écrit un article assassin sur Harry et sur la façon dont elle avait été reçue à Poudlard, et même sur ce que Harry avait dit à propos du Ministre, mais il avait l'opinion publique de son côté : Fudge enchaînait les bourdes et n'osait même pas tenter de le soudoyer tant il l'avait terrorisé l'année dernière, et il était Gryffondor, un Fondateur qui cherchait son âme-sœur, le plus frondeur de son époque, bien sûr qu'il allait participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorcier ! Le Monde Magique tout entier avait attendu cela, et maintenant qu'il était officiellement un Champion, tout le monde attendait de voir comment il allait se débrouiller ! Quant à Poudlard, avec la monstruosité qui lui avait servi de directeur pendant des années, le caractère de McGonagall et celui de Harry, tout le monde comprenait que Rita Skeeter, connue surtout pour ses articles extravagants et sa propension à mal orthographier les noms de tout le monde, se soit fait mettre à la porte ! D'autant plus que la plupart de ses collègues journalistes la décrivaient comme une femme qui voulait toujours faire beaucoup plus jeune qu'elle ne l'était, à la personnalité exécrable et aux articles fantaisistes, plus proches de romans feuilletons pour ménagères ennuyées que du véritable journalisme ! Personne ne comprenait comment elle avait réussi à se retrouver principale rédactrice du journal le plus lu du Royaume-Unis et il était de notoriété publique dans les hautes sphères qu'elle était protégée par Fudge ! Aussi, que le grand Harry Potter, avec son caractère bien trempé, lui ait préféré Xenophilius Lovegood, homme un peu éthéré, certes, mais au caractère doux et honnête, père d'une de ses amies d'école et membre du Magenmagot qui l'avait déjà soutenu lors de l'affaire du procès du « Numéro Deux » ne surprenait personne…

Mais ce qui intrigua le plus Harry ce jour là, ce fut de voir le faux Maugrey en compagnie de Hagrid. L'homme à « l'oeil fou » buvait uniquement le contenu de sa flasque, ce qui semblait irriter Madame Rosmerta, la jolie propriétaire du bar. Maugrey leur avait bien expliqué en cours qu'il ne buvait et consommait que ce qu'il préparait lui même, pour éviter un empoisonnement intempestif, mais à voir sa grimace à chaque fois qu'il buvait dans sa flasque, Harry aurait pu parier qu'il s'agissait de Polynectar…

Après sa nomination comme Champion, Maugrey était venu lui parler pour lui dire qu'il en était bien content et que, effectivement, il n'avait pas eu besoin de lui pour passer la limite d'âge. Maugrey lui avait expliqué être passé à la Coupe seulement quelques heures après lui, mais que son morceau de papier avait été rejeté, malgré tout ses sortilèges. Il avait compris par la suite que c'était parce que Harry avait déjà candidaté. Il avait été bien inspiré de ne pas en parler à son Maître tout de suite, car il n'avait donc pas reçu de Doloris…

Cependant, Harry n'eût pas le temps de réfléchir à tout ça plus longtemps, car le faux Maugrey l'aperçut, et Hagrid et lui vinrent à lui. Ils discutèrent un moment, Harry attendant patiemment le moment ou Hagrid craquerait et lui révélerait ce qu'il brûlait d'envie de lui dire. Finalement, le demi-géant parti après lui avoir donné rendez-vous chez lui pour le soir même à minuit, avec sa Cape d'Invisibilité. Il voulait apparemment lui montrer quelque chose, et de toute évidence, de quelque chose en rapport avec le Tournoi. Rien qu'à l'air réjouit de son ami, Harry aurait pu jurer que ce quelque chose avait des écailles…

Il ne l'avait vu avec cette expression sur le visage que lorsqu'il s'occupait de Norbert, son dragon de compagnie !

Le soir même, à l'heure dite, Harry frappait à la cabane du garde-chasse. Pas le temps pour un thé cette fois-ci, ils repartirent presque aussitôt, et Harry suivit Hagrid jusqu'au carrosse des élèves de Beauxbâtons, dont il vit avec amusement sortir Madame Maxime…

Il ne s'attarda pas sur le fait qu'elle était la directrice d'une école rivale et allait probablement prévenir sa Championne de ce qu'elle allait voir, non, c'était de voir Hagrid flirter qui était amusant. Il avait même essayé de se peigner !

Harry les suivit silencieusement, bien qu'en courant pour suivre leurs grandes enjambées jusqu'à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Gagné ! Il pouvait déjà entendre les rugissements des Dragons !

Bientôt, il aperçut l'enclos. Quatre Dragons en tout, un pour chacun, évidemment. Pourtant, ils n'allaient probablement pas les combattre. Même lui pouvait avoir du mal face à un Dragon, et pourtant, il avait des siècles d'expérience. Les sorciers d'aujourd'hui ne pouvaient pas être assez stupides pour croire que des jeunes à peine majeurs et n'ayant même pas obtenu leur diplôme pouvaient être assez puissants pour tuer des Dragons, c'était impossible ! Du moins, il espérait que ça l'était…

Harry fronça les sourcils.

Dragonnes.

Dragonnes en nichée, même, à en juger par leurs mamelles…

Ces enfoirés avaient osé s'en prendre à des dragonnes en nidification ! Pas étonnant qu'elles soient toutes furieuses, leurs œufs n'étaient même pas là ! Qu'est ce qu'ils en avaient foutu, bordel !? Ils ne les leur avaient quand même pas pris !? Si c'était le cas, alors Harry ne donnait pas cher de la peau de tous ces foutus dragonniers, et ce n'était certainement pas lui qui allait empêcher les dragonnes de les bouffer ! Il aurait tué n'importe qui s'en serait pris à ses enfants, Salazar compris!

…Dans l'éventualité ou il aurait perdu la tête à ce point là, ce qui ne serait jamais arrivé, à part peut être dans les récits stupides des sorciers…

Mais il s'éloignait du principal problème : une trentaine de crétins qui ne trouvaient rien de mieux à faire pour maîtriser ces dragonnes enragées que de les stupéfixier ! Harry vit la dragonne la plus proche de lui s'écraser au sol en coinçant sa patte sous son propre corps. Elle pouvait se l'être cassée ! Merlin, que l'humanité était destructrice !

Il avait déjà tué des Dragons, il l'avait dit lui même, mais il n'avait jamais fait de mal à une quelconque Créature gratuitement ! Il supposa que cela faisait partie des dérives de l'humanité de classer tout ce qui la faisait flipper dans les « Créatures Dangereuses » et toutes celles qu'elle ne comprenait pas dans les « Créatures Inférieures », et une fois que c'était classé, ça pouvait être exploité. Il ne voulait pas savoir d'où venait le ventricule de cœur de Dragon que contenait la baguette de Viktor Krum…

Les Dragonnes étaient toutes de races différentes. Il compta une Vert Gallois, une Boutefeu Chinois, une Suédoise à Museau Court, et juste devant lui, un Magyar à Pointes…

Et Charlie Weasley, qui baissa sérieusement dans son estime.

Il n'avait rien contre lui, le rouquin ne faisait sans doute que son travail, mais il allait vite s'assurer qu'il cesse de penser qu'il le faisait bien ! De la Goutte-du-Mort-Vivant pour les endormir pour le voyage, ils risquaient de les tuer, par Merlin ! Et après, quoi ? Ils vendront leurs cœurs à des fabricants de baguettes, leurs écailles à des boutiques d'ingrédients pour potions et leurs œufs à des collectionneurs !?

Harry en avait assez vu, il était furieux et il savait que Hagrid ne s'apercevrait même pas de son départ, il était bien trop pris dans son rendez-vous romantique et la contemplation de la Magyar pour ça ! Sans quitter sa Cape d'Invisibilité, il rebroussa chemin, mais il était si absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il rentra dans quelqu'un !

C'était Karkaroff, qui avait du voir les deux demi-géants se balader. Après tout, il était plutôt difficile de les manquer ! Mais maintenant, il n'avait qu'à suivre les cris des dragonniers et les rugissements des Dragonnes pour savoir en quoi consisterait la première épreuve. Il n'y avait donc plus que Cédric qui n'était pas au courant. Il irait lui en parler dès le lendemain…

Le jour suivant, il reçu un hibou incendiaire de Sirius pour ne pas l'avoir prévenu qu'il participait au Tournoi. Harry comprenait qu'il aurait voulu l'apprendre autrement que par le journal et qu'il s'inquiétait. Mea culpa, il avait été trop pris dans ses cours -qu'il dispensait, pas qu'il suivait- et surtout, son auto-apitoiement sur le manque de Salazar pour y penser. Il lui répondit aussitôt que la première épreuve allait impliquer un dragon, et que si il n'avait pas encore arrêté d'idée pour s'en occuper, il n'était pas inquiet. Mais il savait que Sirius allait flipper. Sa lettre le mettait aussi en garde contre la présence de Karkaroff, ancien Mangemort, et Harry ricana. Ce n'était pas de Karkaroff qu'il fallait se méfier, mais encore une fois, du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal…

Puis, à la sortie du petit-déjeuner, lorsqu'il croisa un troupeau de Poufsouffle portant des badges « Cédric Diggory » et ayant pour centre de gravité un grand brun timide et ténébreux, il courut derrière lui.

-Cédric ! Je peux te parler une minute ?

Cédric s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui, surpris.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, Potter ? Demanda un Poufsouffle ton froid.

-Rien qui te regarde, McMillan, répondit distraitement Harry en agitant la main comme pour chasser le gêneur. Cédric, je peux te parler s'il te plaît ? Seul, c'est important…

Cédric hésita un instant, gêné de l'animosité de ses camarades. Il était vrai que Harry lui prenait un peu de sa gloire, mais il était beaucoup plus puissant que lui de toute façon, fair-play en Quidditch, et il le respectait. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il était l'un des seuls Poufouffle restant à continuer à suivre ses cours, -avec la petite Susan Bones, dont Harry était très proche-, les autres ne comprenaient pas pourquoi. Ça et parce que des cours de Défense avancée pouvaient toujours servir lors du Tournoi…

Finalement, devant l'air calme et insistant de Harry, il le suivit, et le petit brun le mena dans une salle de classe vide, qu'il verrouilla et entoura d'un sort de silence.

-Des dragons, commença Harry. C'est ça la première épreuve. Je ne pense pas qu'on aura à les combattre, personne ici n'a le niveau pour ça, -sauf moi, mais je suis un cas exceptionnel-. Fleur et Viktor sont probablement déjà au courant, tu étais le seul à ne pas le savoir…

Cédric fronça les sourcils.

-Justement, pourquoi tu me le dis ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-C'est normal, non ? Tu allais être le seul à ne pas savoir à quoi t'attendre, ça aurait été injuste ! Cédric, le Tournoi, je m'en fous. Le vrai Champion de Poudlard, c'est toi. Mais j'ai un raison de vouloir gagner qui fait que je ne ferais aucun cadeau à qui que ce soit. Mais ça, ce n'est pas un cadeau, ça s'appelle être équitable. Nous, on à tout le temps de mettre au point une stratégie. Comme ça, tu l'as toi aussi.

Cédric garda son air soupçonneux.

-Comment as-tu su ?

-Disons que je me suis baladé dans la Forêt Interdite hier soir. Je te déconseille d'y aller cela dit. Il y à un dragon en particulier qui peut cracher du feu jusqu'à douze mètres. Dragonnes d'ailleurs, toutes, avec des œufs, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut être qu'on va devoir en voler un, ou quelque chose comme ça ? J'espère que non, cela dit, car une Dragonne en colère pourrait détruire Poudlard entier pour récupérer un de ses bébés…

Cédric grimaça.

-Ok… Merci de m'avoir prévenu je suppose… Désolé, mais maintenant je dois aller en cours de Sortilèges…

-Pas de soucis, moi je dois courir jusqu'aux serres…

Rapidement, ils se séparèrent.


	8. Chapter 8

Je suis en vacances et je ne pourrais pas poster vendredi, alors pour cette semaine, vous gagnez vos chapitres avec 3 jours d'avance! Accrochez-vous parce qu'à partir de maintenant, le rythme va s'accélérer un peu!

* * *

Draco Malefoy se réveilla brusquement et s'autorisa un gémissement de dépit dans le sort de silence dont il avait entouré son lit. Encore ces foutus rêves ! Par les ailes noires des Sombrals, jura-t-il, ce qu'il pouvait en avoir marre ! C'était qui ces deux types, ce blond et ce brun qui se cherchaient toujours des noises en public avant de se rouler des pelles derrière les armures ? Et par les couilles de Merlin, d'où lui venait un juron pareil !? Lorsqu'il l'avait sorti à son père, Lucius l'avait regardé d'un air perturbé, et lui avait demandé comment il pouvait connaître la couleur des ailes des Sombrals étant donné qu'il n'avait jamais vu personne mourir, pas même sa vieille arrière-grand-tante, Ciryenella Malefoy, qui était morte lorsqu'il était bébé !

Draco soupira. Cela faisait des mois, des années, même, qu'il faisait ces rêves bizarres ! Il avait eût le temps de voir ces deux hommes vieillir, ou presque ! En tout cas, il rêvait d'eux jeunes, comme vieux, et parfois dans des positions très intimes…

Il n'osait pas en parler à son père, ni même à Harry, de peur de paraître ridicule. Il n'osait pas en parler à qui que ce soit, parce qu'il _était_ ridicule ! Ridicule de penser qu'un type comme lui ai pu avoir une place autrefois dans la vie de Harry…

Oui, parce qu'il n'était pas encore stupide au point de ne pas calculer le brun, qui avait parfois l'air d'un vieillard, et qui ressemblait quand même étrangement à la statue grandeur nature qui trônait au milieu de sa salle commune.. !

Draco poussa un nouveau gémissement de dépit, se tourna et se rendormit.

Et de l'autre côté de la salle commune de Serpentard, à l'opposé du dortoir de Draco lorsqu'on prenait pour centre la statue du Fondateur de la maison, dans un lit placé symétriquement à celui de Draco, dans le dortoir des filles, Pansy Parkinson s'étira en soupirant. Sérieusement. Encore un rêve bizarre. Et un peu chaud en plus ! Sur deux types qu'elle ne connaissait ni du Phoenix, ni de l'Hippogryphe, qui avaient passé leur temps à se rouler des pelles et à se tripoter sur un canapé ! Elle les avait regardés d'en bas, comme si elle avait été un bébé…

Enfin, ni du Phoenix, ni de l'Hippogryphe… L'un d'entre eux était Serpentard, quand même ! Il avait sa statue dans sa salle commune, et contrairement à ce que tout les Gryffondor pouvaient penser, oui, elle avait assez de neurones pour relier! Et pour piger que son partenaire ne pouvait qu'être Gryffondor, aka Harry !

Enfin, elle n'avait jamais eu les ovaires de lui en parler, cela dit. Trop peur de se faire rire au nez !

Ras-le-bol ! Elle se retourna dans son lit et se rendormit. Dans quelques heures allait avoir lieu la première Tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Si certains Serpentard pensaient que Harry voulait absolument tirer la couverture à lui, ni elle, ni Draco, ni aucun des Serpentard de ses amis n'avaient un jour porté de badge Cédric Diggory. Tout simplement parce que Harry était beaucoup plus fort que lui, et qu'ils attendaient avec impatience de le voir à l'œuvre !

Ce matin là, Harry se réveilla frais et dispo. Il avait longuement réfléchi à la manière d'aborder la première Tâche, et finalement, il s'était résolu à le faire en utilisant les capacités de « Harry ». Les manières qu'il connaissait en temps que Gryffondor de passer devant un Dragon étaient pour la plupart assez brutales, et surtout, ça aurait été trop facile !

Il avait conscience que ses amis, Poudlard, tout le monde, attendait de lui des manœuvres et des sortilèges spectaculaires, mais il avait envie de s'amuser, lui ! Alors ça allait être plus rigolo d'utiliser des compétences « récentes »…

Il se prépara en sifflotant et engloutit, comme chaque matin, un copieux petit-déjeuner. Il suivit ses cours comme à son habitude, ignorant les regards qui pesaient sur lui, et fit honneur au déjeuner que Dobby lui avait spécialement préparé. Il le savait parce qu'un grand « Bonne chance Harry Potter-Godric Gryffondor, Monsieur ! » avait été écrit avec du vinaigre sur la purée de carottes en face de lui ! Et à en juger par les gloussements qui lui parvenaient de tout le long de la table, ce n'était sans doute pas le seul plat concerné…

-Les elfes des cuisines t'ont à la bonne ? Demanda Seamus, amusé.

Harry secoua la tête.

-Seulement un ! Je crois qu'il ne me remerciera jamais assez de l'avoir libéré des Malefoy…

Seamus s'étrangla avec son jus de citrouille et partit dans un grand éclat de rire. Puis, vers la fin du repas, McGonagall vint chercher Harry et le conduisit à une tente qui masquait l'enclos des Dragons d'une façon fort à propos. Dommage pour eux que tous les Champions soient au courant…

Il entra et retrouva dans la tente Cédric, qui faisait les cent pas, Fleur, qui avait l'air un peu pâle, et Krum, qui avait l'air encore plus renfrogné que d'habitude. Ludo Verpey et lui étaient sans doute les seuls à avoir l'air détendu. Verpey avait de nouveau revêtu son ancienne robe de Quidditch jaune et noire et tenait un sac de velours pourpre.

-Monsieur Potter ! Salua-t-il d'un air joyeux, entrez, faites comme chez vous !

Harry répondit à son salut et s'assit sur un banc.

-Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous là, il est temps de vous mettre au courant ! Salua Verpey. Quand le public serra arrivé, je vous ouvrirai ce sac, dit-il en levant son sac de velours bien en vue. Vous y piocherez chacun à votre tour un modèle réduit de ce que vous allez affronter, vous verrez qu'il y à différentes… Variétés… Et votre tâche sera de récupérer _l'œuf__ d'or_ !

Harry hocha la tête. Cédric prenait une teinte de plus en plus verdâtre, Fleur, de plus en plus pâle, et Krum était de plus en plus renfrogné…

-Les femmes d'abord ! Dit Verpey en tendant le sac à Fleur dans une galanterie déplacée.

Fleur plongea la main dans le sac et en sortit un petit Vert Gallois miniature, qui se déplaça sur le périmètre de sa main d'un pas apparemment pesant. Harry savait la véritable femelle alourdie par le lait maternel. Un petit médaillon avec le numéro « deux » pendait autour de son cou. Harry avait vu juste, Madame Maxime l'avait prévenue, et la jeune fille ne montra aucun signe de surprise.

Verpey tendit le sac à Krum, qui sortit le Boutefeu Chinois, portant le numéro trois. Le petit dragon rouge le toisa d'un air menaçant…

Cédric plongea la main dans le sac et en sortit le petit Suédois à Museau court, numéro un. Harry sourit. Il ne lui restait plus que la jolie Magyar, qui étira ses ailes et cracha sur son poignet un jet de flammes enchantées qui lui réchauffa la peau …

-Nous y sommes ! S'exclama Verpey. Vous avez chacun pioché le Dragon que vous allez affronter, le numéro autour de leurs cous détermine l'ordre de passage ! Je vais bientôt devoir vous laisser car je commente. Monsieur Diggory ? Vous êtes le premier, dirigez vous simplement vers l'enclos lorsque vous entendrez un coup de sifflet ! Monsieur Potter, puis-je vous parler un moment ? A l'extérieur…

Surpris, Harry hocha la tête et le suivit, seulement pour que l'agaçant petit homme tente de recréer une certaine intimité qui n'avait jamais existé. Harry lui signala que oui, il avait un plan, et que non, il n'avait pas besoin de son aide, et retourna dans la tente où il s'étendit sur le banc avec la ferme intention de se reposer, puisque les autres, apparemment décidés à stresser, semblaient ne pas pouvoir s'asseoir et rester en place…

Au coup de sifflet, Cédric partit, puis Fleur, puis Krum, et Harry s'amusa beaucoup à suivre les événements de loin, avec les cris du public. Lorsque son tour arriva, il entra dans l'arène, sur ses gardes, mais tranquille. Il pointa sa baguette magique en direction du château, appela son Éclair de Feu, puis il attendit qu'il arrive, le monta et décolla, tout ça sous le regard attentif de la Dragonne, qui l'observait sans agir. Un petit homme était entré, mais il était tranquille, pas stressé, il ne semblait pas menaçant, et elle avait ses bébés à protéger…

Il vola calmement jusqu'à la Dragonne et se planta devant son museau. La Magyar cracha un jet de fumée par les naseaux, mais Harry ne bougea pas. Elle essayait de l'intimider, mais il n'avait pas peur d'elle. La fumée ne faisait que lui chauffer les cuisses, et la Magyar le considéra avec une attention grandissante. Harry était un petit humain qui n'avait pas peur d'elle. Ça pouvait très bien vouloir dire qu'elle n'était pas dangereuse pour lui, mais que lui, si !

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux. Les Dragons sont des Créatures hautement magiques et fortement liées à la Wicca. Cette Dragonne, comme sans doute toutes les autres, avait peur, était en colère, ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, alors qu'elle était tranquillement en train de couver dans son nid, elle s'était fait attaquer par tout un groupe d'humains qui l'avaient endormie, lui avaient mis une chaîne à la patte qui lui faisait mal, lui avaient pris ses œufs, et lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, elle s'était retrouvée ici, dans cet endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas, où il faisait froid, où tout le monde criait et où les humains l'attaquaient constamment sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Au moins, on lui avait rendu ses œufs, mais tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'on lui fiche la paix, et surtout, qu'on ne fasse pas de mal à ses petits !

Harry soupira. Un éclair de colère l'avait traversé. Il était prêt à offrir du spectaculaire si ça lui était nécessaire, mais cette dragonne avait assez souffert, et si il pouvait régler ça calmement…

Il descendit lentement et se posa aux pattes de la Dragonne, juste devant les œufs, et l'œuf d'or, au premier plan. La Magyar, sentant ses œufs menacés, lança sa queue hérissée d'aiguilles en direction du petit humain, qui pourtant, n'avait toujours pas l'air agressif. Mais sa queue fut arrêtée par un mur invisible !

Harry s'était protégé d'un puissant sort de bouclier, arrêtant le fléau vivant à quelques centimètres de son visage. Sentant la colère monter en lui, Harry considéra la patte de la Dragonne qui était attachée. La chaîne avait arraché des écailles à force de frottements, la chair était à nu et commençait à s'infecter. Et ça se disait Dragonnier ! Si ils ne faisaient rien, cette pauvre Dragonne allait mourir quelques semaines après le voyage du retour ! Elle aurait juste le temps de faire éclore ses œufs, et ses bébés mourraient ensuite par manque d'attention !

Furieux intérieurement, il tendit la main vers la patte de la Dragonne et, sans la toucher, la guérit d'un puissant sort de soin que lui avait enseigné Helga. La Fondatrice avait autrefois été la douceur incarnée, soignant tout et tous ceux qui en avaient besoin. Même si c'était Salazar qui confectionnait les potions, c'était Helga qui mettait au point de nouveaux sorts et s'attendrissait sur tout ce qu'elle trouvait…

La Dragonne, surprise, s'écarta du petit humain et regarda ostensiblement sa patte. Elle n'avait plus mal ! Sa patte ne lui faisait plus mal ! Elle ne mourrait peut être pas de la Douleur-Qui-Ronge, comme sa grand-mère, pourtant une fière Dragonne, respectée et crainte de tout le territoire, l'avait fait !

Harry sourit. L'étonnement de la Magyar était presque comique. Lentement, il se baissa et ramassa l'Oeuf d'Or, et la Dragonne, voyant son mouvement, poussa un rugissement. Ce petit humain était donc comme les autres, il n'était là que pour lui voler ses œufs ! Elle allait tellement le carboniser qu'il allait être immangeable, plus rien ne resterait de lui ! Il ferait mieux de s'enfuir en courant ! Alors pourquoi… Pourquoi est ce qu'il restait là ?

Calmement, Harry regarda la Dragonne se faire menaçante sans broncher. Il n'avait pas peur d'elle, il pouvait facilement se débarrasser d'elle si ça lui était nécessaire, mais il aurait vraiment aimé éviter. Alors il resta là, ne fit pas un mouvement pour s'enfuir, de façon à attiser de nouveau sa curiosité. Et lorsqu'il fut sur d'avoir de nouveau toute l'attention de la Dragonne, il lui désigna ses œufs, toujours entre ses pattes…

La Dragonne suivit du regard le doigt du petit humain et tomba sur ses œufs, les autres, ceux qu'il n'avait pas encore pris. Rapidement, elle les compta. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept. Il étaient tous là. Tous ses jolis œufs gris ! Elle savait combien il y en avait, elle les avait portés et mis au monde ! Alors ce que le petit humain tenait et lui avait pris, c'était quoi ? Ce n'était pas à elle ! C'était doré en plus ! Bah ! Dans ce cas, il pouvait bien l'avoir si ça voulait dire qu'il s'en allait et qu'il lui fichait la paix ! Qu'on la laisse couver et dormir !

La Dragonne se retourna, enveloppa ses œufs de son corps massif, enroula son long coup autour de son corps et darda sur Harry un regard ardent. Harry sourit, lança à la Dragonne un sort de réchauffement, car il savait qu'ici, en Écosse, elle avait froid, enfourcha son balai et décolla. Il sortit de l'arène sans une égratignure. Apparemment, d'après Ludo Verpey, il n'avait pris que sept minutes. Moins que tous les autres Champions. C'était étrange. Dans l'arène, il avait été si focalisé sur la Dragonne qu'il n'avait rien entendu du commentaire. Maintenant qu'il en était sorti, il prenait conscience du silence abasourdi qui régnait à l'entour…

McGonagall l'accueillit à la sortie de l'arène, le visage crispé. Elle le félicita d'une voix apparemment étranglée par l'émotion. Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur et eut la surprise d'entendre sa directrice de Maison s'exclamer d'une voix perçante qu'il était totalement inconscient de prendre des risques pareils ! Il rougit en se faisant réprimander comme un petit enfant. Mais pourtant, il n'avait pris aucun risque…

Malgré tout, McGonagall le traîna à la tente de l'infirmerie pour un check-up complet avant de retourner prendre sa place de juge. Pomfrey n'eût pas d'autre choix que de le relâcher après l'avoir forcé à avaler un morceau de chocolat, pour la forme…

Harry ne prêta aucune attention aux notes des juges, à la place, il alla passer un savon à Charlie Weasley et ses collègues, indigné de la façon dont ils traitaient leurs Dragons ! Il gémit de dépit en constatant que le Boutefeu Chinois de Krum pleurait cinq de ses huit œufs dans une plainte larmoyante. Il demanda à Charlie ce qu'il s'était passé et le rouquin lui répondit que Krum avait exploité le plus grand point faible des Dragons en lui lançant un sort dans les yeux : hurlant de douleur, la pauvre mère avait piétiné ses propres œufs ! Harry gronda intérieurement d'un air menaçant. Il devrait penser à aller coller une tarte à ce crétin aussi ! Mais pour l'instant, il avait plus important à faire…

-Dobby ? Appela-t-il.

Dobby arriva aussitôt dans un « pop ».

-Qu'est ce que Dobby peut faire pour le Maître, Maître Harry Potter-Godric Gryffondor, Monsieur ? Félicitation pour avoir réussi la première épreuve Maître Harry Potter-Godric Gryffondor, Monsieur ! S'exclama l'Elfe d'une voix perçante !

Harry sourit et lui tendit sa baguette d'acajou, la baguette de Gryffondor.

-Merci Dobby. J'ai besoin que tu fasse quelque chose pour moi, quelque chose de très important, d'accord ? Voici ma baguette comme signature magique et preuve, j'ai besoin que tu aille dans le coffre de Gryffondor à Gringotts et que tu me ramène cinq œufs identiques à ceux-ci, tu pense pouvoir le faire ? Tu as bien compris ?

Dobby jeta un œil aux œufs de la Dragonne qui pleurait, hocha la tête et partit.

-Vous avez des œufs de Dragons ? Demanda l'un des dragonniers d'un air soupçonneux. C'est illégal…

-Et la cruauté envers les Créatures aussi, je ne pense pas avoir de leçons à recevoir de vous ! Claqua la voix de Harry. J'espère au moins que vous réussirez à ramener ces Dragonnes et leurs œufs dans leur habitat naturel et sans dommages ! Et encore, je suppose que pour les enlever, vous avez du tuer ou éloigner leurs mâles, ce qui signifie que si ils sont encore en vie, alors ils cherchent désespérément leurs femelles et leurs petits depuis des semaines ! Tandis que si ils sont morts, alors les Dragonnes n'auront plus personne pour protéger leur nid ! Et vous osez vous appeler dragonniers !? Des barbares, c'est tout ce que vous êtes !

Charlie et ses collègues eurent le bon goût de rougir pendant que Harry soignait les Dragonnes de leurs éventuels dommages. Il ne réussit pas à s'approcher du Boutefeu, cela dit. Pas avant que Dobby ne lui ramène les œufs et qu'il ne les pose sur le sol pour les pousser vers la Dragonne, qui les renifla un moment d'un air dubitatif. Ce n'étaient pas ses œufs, ils n'étaient pas à elle. Mais si l'humain les lui donnait, c'est qu'ils n'avaient plus de mère, et elle, elle n'avait plus de petits ! D'un ample mouvement de la queue, elle ramena les œufs sous elle. Ce n'était pas ses petits, mais elle les élèverai comme tels !

Une chance que les œufs de Dragons n'éclosent que dans des conditions particulières. Harry n'avait aucun doute sur la viabilité des fœtus. Ils étaient en stase, voilà tout !

-Vous enverrez Dobby me prévenir lorsque vous partirez, j'endormirai ces Dragonnes pour que vous n'ayez pas à les maltraiter, elles ne se réveillerons que dans leur nid, car elles baignerons à nouveau dans leur propre Magie ! Gronda Harry en échangeant un signe de tête entendu avec son Elfe.

Et il planta là les dragonniers. Mais alors qu'il retournait chercher son œuf, il rentra dans Ludo Verpey, qui le cherchait pour pouvoir donner à tout le monde des instructions complémentaires pour la seconde Tâche. Il le suivit et rentra de nouveau dans la tente du début, où il retrouva Cédric, qui avait une pâte orange étalée sur la moitié du visage, -heureusement, ça sentait les herbes médicinales-, Fleur, qui avait un bandage autour de la cuisse -il avait entendu dire que sa jupe avait pris feu lorsque son Vert Gallois avait ronflé alors qu'elle l'avait plongé en transe-, et Krum, à qui Karkaroff avait donné la note maximale même si sa Dragonne avait écrasé ses œufs.

-Bien joué tout le monde ! S'exclama Verpey lorsque tout le monde fut réunit. Maintenant, vous avez une longue pause avant la seconde Tâche ! -A ces mots, Harry soupira de dépit. En ce qui le concernait, si tout pouvait être déjà fini...- Elle aura lieu à neuf-heures et quart du matin, le vingt-quatre Février, mais d'ici là, nous vous donnons quelque chose à penser ! Si vous regardez attentivement vos Oeufs d'Or, vous verrez qu'ils s'ouvrent, vous avez besoin de résoudre l'énigme à l'intérieur, car elle vous dira en quoi consiste la seconde Tâche et vous permettra de vous y préparer ! Vous avez tout compris ? C'est sur ? Alors tout est dit, vous pouvez partir !

Lorsqu'il remonta avec son œuf dans la salle commune, il fut accueilli par un boucan assourdissant ! Visiblement, les Gryffondor avaient prévu de fêter sa victoire, mais n'avaient pas attendu qu'il soit là pour commencer. Au milieu du tumulte, il réussit à comprendre Neville qui lui dit qu'il était en première place à égalité avec Krum. Karkaroff l'avait mal noté exprès pour que son propre élève ne soit pas dépassé. Harry haussa les épaules. Il se fichait du résultat. Tout ce qui lui importait, après ce que lui avait dit le faux Maugrey, c'était de poser la main sur la Coupe des Trois Sorciers…

Il attrapa une bièraubeurre et une tartelette à la confiture* et mordit dedans d'un air distrait, avant de se souvenir qu'il ne fallait jamais accepter quoi que ce soit des jumeaux Weasley ! A peine avait-il avalé sa bouchée qu'il se transforma en un énorme canari jaune, mais il resta conscient de qui il était et regarda ses mains, transformées en ailes pleines de plumes avec amusement. Heureusement, il perdit rapidement ses plumes, et une petite minutes plus tard, il avait reprit son apparence et éclatait de rire !

-Les crèmes canari ! s'exclamèrent Fred et Georges. Seulement sept noises !

Ce n'était pas la première fois que les jumeaux faisaient ce genre de blagues. Ils avaient déjà mis sur le marché leurs « Pralines Longues Langues », qui faisaient pousser la langue de quiconque les avalait jusqu'à une longueur encore inconnue, et leurs « baguettes farceuses », qui se transformaient en poulet lorsque quelqu'un les touchaient, deux inventions qui s'étaient vite retrouvées sur la liste des objets interdits de Rusard…

-Vous avez encore beaucoup d'idées du genre ? Leur demanda Harry, amusé.

-Des tonnes ! Répondit Fred. Notre mère rêve de nous voir entrer au Ministère, mais nous, on veut ouvrir un magasin de farces et attrapes !

Harry secoua la tête d'un air faussement réprobateur. La pauvre femme. Elle devait en voir de belles. Et ça n'allait pas s'arranger…

-Vous me rappelez mes enfants, certains de mes élèves, ou même Salazar et moi dans nos beaux jours ! Si vous réussissez à me présenter un plan de financement qui tient la route d'ici la fin de l'année, je pourrais être intéressé pour investir…

Les jumeaux le regardèrent, bouche bée. Une clameur de joie accueillit la nouvelle… Mais le regard de Georges tomba sur l'Oeuf d'Or.

-Compte sur nous Harry ! Et maintenant, ouvre ça !

-Vous êtes sûrs ? Il paraît qu'il y à une énigme à résoudre à l'intérieur pour savoir en quoi consiste la deuxième Tâche, ça m'étonnerai qu'il n'y ai pas un code, un sort ou quelque chose comme ça…

-Ouvre ! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux. Il n'y à que comme ça qu'on pourra savoir !

Harry haussa les épaules et ouvrit son œuf. Un hurlement perçant en sortit. Il le referma aussi sec…

-On dirait le cri d'une Banshee, rit-il devant ses amis, presque traumatisés. Mais ce n'est pas le genre de Créatures qu'on peut tranquillement capturer et faire venir comme les Dragons… Il y à sans doute un moyen d'entendre la véritable énigme…

D'un commun accord avec les oreilles de tous ses camarades, il posa l'Oeuf dans un coin et fêta la fin de la première Tâche jusque tard dans la nuit.

*Je ne me rappelle plus de la traduction française. En anglais il est question de « custard cream », qui désigne un biscuit fourré avec une crème à base de beurre et d'oeuf et parfois aromatisée à la vanille, sur le même modèle que les BN ou les Oréos…


	9. Chapter 9

Luna Lovegood se réveilla paisiblement. Elle avait encore fait un rêve étrange. Mais elle faisait toujours des rêves étranges. C'était des rêves. Ce n'était pas fait pour être rationnel. Et de toute façon, elle était étrange elle même. Elle savait que ça perturbait beaucoup les gens de l'entendre parler de tout ce qu'elle voyait et qu'ils ne voyaient pas. Très peu de personnes la croyaient saine d'esprit en fait. Il y avait eu sa mère, mais elle était morte. Il ne restait plus que trois personnes : son père, Harry, et sa meilleure amie, Susan Bones, de Pouffsouffle.

Luna s'étira. Elle ne dormait jamais mal. Même quand elle faisait ces rêves là. C'était étrange, c'était comme si elle rêvait de quelque chose qu'elle avait connu. Une autre vie, une autre époque. Elle se voyait, elle, portant un étrange diadème, en compagnie d'une femme rousse, un peu forte, et de deux hommes, un blond et un brun, qui s'entendaient comme chien et chat !

Souvent, elle se réveillait joyeuse, mais quelquefois, elle se sentait triste. Il lui manquait quelqu'un. Quelqu'un était parti et ce quelqu'un l'avait blessée. C'était quelqu'un à qui elle tenait, vraiment, quelqu'un qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur et qu'elle n'allait jamais revoir…

Susan avait sans doute rêvé elle aussi. La jolie Poufsouffle semblait toujours rechercher son approbation, pourtant, elle en avait rarement besoin pour faire les choses bien ! Mais elle semblait lui vouer une admiration sans bornes et lui parlait toujours de ce qu'elle trouvait étrange. Rapidement, elles avaient constaté qu'elles rêvaient en même temps. Parfois, elles rêvaient de la même chose…

Luna adorait Susan. Si elle était honnête avec elle même, -et elle l'était-, elle reconnaissait qu'elle en était amoureuse. La petite Poufsouffle, avec ses cheveux aux reflets roux et ses joues rebondies était son point d'ancrage dans le monde étriqué et matérialiste des humains. Parce que les humains ne la comprenaient pas, ils la prenaient juste pour une folle. Ils ne comprenait pas qu'elle avait tout simplement des yeux dans un autre plan de l'existence, ainsi que l'avait dit Harry à son père. D'ascendance Fae, elle les voyait, tout simplement. Et Susan était celle qui l'empêchait de trop se perdre dans ce monde, auquel elle appartenait sans appartenir, voyant les Fae sans en être une elle même…

Elle avait hâte de voir Susan. Elle viendrait sans doute lui parler de son rêve lors de leur prochain cours de Potions. Elles se mettraient ensemble, comme d'habitude, et discuteraient discrètement en faisant leur potion… Oui, vraiment, elle avait hâte de voir Susan ! Luna se tourna dans son lit, s'étira, et se rendormit.

Dans le dortoir des Pouffsouffle, Susan Bones ouvrit les yeux dans la nuit noire.

Encore un rêve. Sans doute comme Luna. Elle lui en parlerait aujourd'hui, pendant le prochain cours de Potions. Elle se demandait si, cette fois encore, elles avaient rêvé de la même chose. Elles rêvaient souvent de la même chose.

C'était bizarre. Elle rêvait d'elle comme d'une femme rousse et forte, de Luna, comme d'une personne timide et réservée, et de deux hommes, qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment. Elle avait l'impression que l'un d'entre eux était Harry, mais elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi…

Elle avait demandé à Luna si elle pensait qu'elles devaient en parler à Harry, mais Luna avait répondu que Harry savait déjà. Mais Luna avait toujours réponse à tout de toute façon. Les gens la trouvaient bizarre, mais elle était la première de sa classe, et elle réussissait même à perturber le heurtoir en forme d'aigle, qui gardait la salle commune des Serdaigle, en lui posant des questions auxquelles il ne pouvait pas répondre…

Elle, elle était trop humble et modeste pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était elle aussi la première de sa classe. Elle ne jurait que par Luna. Luna, si éthérée soit-elle, c'était son roc, sa bouée, la seule qui ne se moquait pas d'elle à cause de son poids, ou bien parce qu'elle aimait tant manger et inventer des recettes. D'ailleurs, elle avait essayé une fois, chez elle, de reproduire la tarte à la citrouille de Poudlard, et même sa tante Amélia lui avait dit d'un air impressionné qu'elle avait exactement le même goût !

Sa tante Amélia lui avait aussi dit de se rapprocher de Harry Potter, et elle faisait comme elle le lui avait dit. De toute façon, elle aimait vraiment bien Harry Potter. Et Luna Lovegood. Surtout Luna Lovegood. Mais Harry Potter les regardait souvent, Luna et elle, avec un sourire en coin un peu énigmatique, comme si il savait quelque chose qu'elles ne savaient pas. Lorsqu'il faisait ça, Luna lui renvoyait simplement un regard tranquille. Mais Harry Potter était le seul à ne pas les juger Luna et elle. Il ne jugeait pas Luna pour voir des choses bizarres, et il ne la jugeait pas elle pour toutes les questions qu'elle lui posait sur la cuisine à Poudlard autrefois. Il lui avait même offert un livre de recettes de Helga Pouffsouffle, qu'il avait sorti de son coffre, et elle avait eu la surprise de voir que la recette de la tarte à la citrouille était la même que celle qu'elle avait faite…

Elle aimait bien Harry Potter, et elle aimait bien, beaucoup même, Luna. Mais là, elle avait encore fait un rêve bizarre et il faisait encore nuit. Elle se tourna dans son lit et elle se rendormit.

Le temps passa lentement au château. Enfin, lentement pour tous ceux qui attendaient les vacances de Noël. Pour Harry, il s'étirait à la limite de l'insupportable. Il se languissait toujours autant de son amant, et en plus de ça, il avait résolu l'énigme de l'œuf depuis des lustres ! Et stupidement en plus !

Un jour, alors qu'il avait désespérément envie de se prélasser tranquillement dans un bon bain, il s'était rendu à la salle de bain des Préfets. Comme il avait pris l'œuf pour l'étudier à la bibliothèque, il l'avait amené avec lui dans la salle de bain. Il avait appelé Dobby pour avoir des vêtements de rechange, et avait continué à examiner l'œuf qu'il l'avait posé sur le bord de la baignoire, puis, absorbé dans ses pensées, il avait été si surpris par le retour de Dobby qu'il avait fait tomber l'œuf dans l'eau !

Il avait remercié l'Elfe, et avait plongé pour aller récupérer son œuf. Il avait alors eu la surprise de voir qu'il s'était ouvert en touchant le fond de la gigantesque baignoire -plutôt une piscine d'ailleurs- pleine de bain moussant, et avait alors entendu la fameuse énigme…

Il avait facilement compris en quoi consisterai la seconde Tâche : un petit bain d'une heure dans le Lac Noir, à la recherche de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un qui lui serait précieux. Plus probablement quelqu'un. Et il y à quelques semaines encore, Harry aurait pensé qu'il n'avait personne de véritablement précieux dans son entourage : Salazar n'était pas là, et McGonagall n'allait pas choisir Snape, ça risquait de faire désordre. Et de toute façon, Snape aurait sans doute préféré vendre son âme à Voldemort que de faire un truc pareil…

Mais depuis, quelque chose avait changé. Lors de la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard, il avait entendu Draco rembarrer sèchement Skeeter, qui essayait de l'interviewer et qui continuait à essayer de passer les barrières de Poudlard en s'exclamant « Par les ailes noires des Sombrals, fichez-moi la paix ! ».

Harry avait vacillé, et avait failli se mettre à pleurer. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qu'il avait un jour entendu utiliser cette expression, une seule. Ça expliquait aussi pourquoi il était aussi proche d'avec Pansy. Très proches, sans aucun doute, mais pas assez, ou plutôt trop, pour l'épouser. Harry savait qu'ils étaient fiancés, mais ils s'appréciaient trop, se connaissaient trop, pour se marier…

Il s'était encore plus rapproché de Draco et Pansy depuis ce moment là, et il ne savait lequel d'entre eux McGonagall allait choisir, mais qui y avait-il d'autre ? Qui y avait-il qu'il n'avait pas remarqué ?

Harry frissonna. Le froid glacial de cet hiver s'insinuait durement dans les couloirs du château et dehors, le carrosse de Beauxbâtons ressemblait à une immense citrouille bleue recouverte de givre à côté de la cabane de Hagrid qui avait, une fois de plus, pris l'apparence d'une maison de pain d'épices. Le bateau de Durmstrang, quant à lui, avait les mâts recouverts de givre, et ses voiles semblaient faites d'une fine couche de glace flexible…

L'ambiance devenait toujours de plus en plus joyeuse à cette période de l'année, mais cette fois-ci, Poudlard atteignit un record d'élèves restant pour les vacances de Noël, car McGonagall avait annoncé que, en lien avec le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, se tiendrait le soir de Noël un bal, ouvert à tous les élèves à partir de la quatrième année ! Les Champions étaient censés ouvrir la danse, et tout le monde attendait de voir qui Harry allait inviter. De nombreuses filles l'abordaient dans les couloir, parfois en gloussant et rougissant, parfois en lui demandant carrément avec un air de dogue d'aller au bal avec elles. Harry avait toujours décliné. Non mais pour qui se prenaient ces pimbêches !? Ces filles ne s'intéressaient à lui que parce qu'il était riche, puissant et célèbre, et il avait Salazar, bordel ! Comment osaient-elles s'imaginer qu'elles allaient sortir avec lui ? Car il était évident que la plupart espéraient faire durer les choses bien après le bal de Noël…

Le pompon, ça avait été la veille : Ginny Weasley s'était carrément installée d'autorité sur ses genoux en parlant bien fort de « quand ils ouvriraient le bal de Noël »…

Harry s'était levé brusquement, jetant la rouquine par terre, furieux ! Il avait répondu qu'il était hors de question qu'il ouvre le bal avec une petite gamine consumériste comme elle ! Il n'était ni un objet, ni un trophée qu'elle pourrait exhiber ! Parce qu'au final, elle n'était qu'en troisième année et cherchait juste désespérément quelqu'un pour l'inviter ! Ce ne serait pas lui, ni qui que ce soit, si elle continuait à se conduire ainsi !

Ron avait évidemment voulu se jeter sur lui, mais les jumeaux l'en avaient empêché. Harry était furieux et sa Magie crépitait lourdement dans la pièce, Ginny avait parut terrifiée et s'était enfuie dans le dortoir des filles sans demander son reste…

Surtout que Harry savait finalement très bien à qui il allait demander. Il avait longuement hésité entre deux personnes, mais il savait que même si il demandait à l'une, l'autre ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur…

C'est pour ça qu'au déjeuner, il se dirigea vers la table des Pouffsouffle, qui le suivirent du regard d'un air circonspect. Même si certains commençaient à revenir dans ses cours, ils ne lui avaient toujours pas pardonné l'histoire de la Coupe. Il remonta le long de la table et puis, ayant repéré la personne qu'il cherchait, il tapota l'épaule de la jolie rouquine. Susan Bones se retourna et lui sourit.

-Bonjour Harry. Tu veux quelque chose ?

Harry lui sourit en retour.

-Oui. J'aimerais savoir si tu me ferais l'honneur d'être ma cavalière pour le bal ?

Susan rougit sous les gloussements de ses camarades, et puis hocha la tête.

-D'accord. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment danser…

-Je suis sur que tu te débrouillera très bien. Est ce que Luna à déjà trouvé un cavalier ?

-Oui, Neville. Il lui à demandé ce matin.

Harry coula un regard vers la table des Gryffondor, amusé.

-Ça explique sans doute pourquoi Ginny lui fait la tête alors. Je te laisse manger, bon appétit !

-Merci, à toi aussi, répondit Susan, et Harry repartit vers sa table.

Bien, le « problème » le plus immédiat était réglé. Maintenant, il restait à trouver comment respirer sous l'eau pendant une heure. Il aurait pu utiliser un sortilège de Têtenbulle, mais c'était un sort basique de cinquième année, il préférait le laisser à Cédric. Il avait la flemme de tenter une métamorphose, surtout que si il se métamorphosait complètement, en poisson, par exemple, il ne pourrait pas se retransformer tout seul, alors il n'aurait pas l'air idiot…

Non, quand il y réfléchissait, il avait plutôt envie de taquiner son professeur de potions favori…

Il aurait sans doute pu trouver des branchiflores dans son coffre, mais elles n'étaient sans doute plus de toute première fraîcheur. Les utiliser serait franchement risqué. C'est pour ça qu'il resta à la fin du cours suivant, pour « discuter » un peu…

Snape, s'apercevant qu'il ne restait plus que lui, lui demanda si il avait besoin de quelque chose…

-En fait, oui. Je me demandais si vous pouviez m'indiquer un bon fournisseur d'ingrédients pour potions. Ingrédients rares, j'entends…

-Tout dépend de l'ingrédient.

-J'aurais besoin d'une branchiflore. Je suis sur que vous savez pourquoi…

Snape haussa un sourcil.

-Les professeurs ne sont pas censés aider les Champions.

-Et pourtant, ils le font tous, et vous le savez très bien. Si je vous demande ça, c'est parce que si autrefois j'aurais sans doute su ou en trouver par moi-même -je connaissais quelques bons gisements-, aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus vraiment le cas, et en passant par le commerce, -du moins sans aide- je cours le risque de me retrouver avec une imitation sortie du marché noir, quelque chose qui pourrait être dangereux…

-En effet, acquiesça Snape.

Il sembla réfléchir un moment, et secoua la tête en soupirant.

-Je connais quelques fournisseurs, mais parce qu'ils n'agissent pas toujours de manière légale, ils pratiquent des délais et des prix prohibitifs. Servez-vous dans ma réserve. Tant que je ne vous aide pas directement, je peux me débrouiller avec ma conscience. Je suis sur que vous réussirez à passer les sortilèges.

Harry sourit.

-Merci. Je m'en occuperai ce soir.

Il ne déclencha même pas les sortilèges d'alarme lorsqu'il s'introduisit dans la réserve d'ingrédients privée de Snape. Comme quoi, ça servait vraiment de connaître des sorts aujourd'hui désuets !

Problème numéro deux : réglé. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre la seconde Tâche…

Ce qui ne lui laissait plus qu'un seul projet qu'il avait repoussé jusqu'à présent : le réaménagement de la Chambre des Secrets !

Le week-end qui suivit, il y descendit discrètement et appela Dobby, qui se montra bien évidemment ravi de lui venir en aide. Cela leur prit bien le week-end entier, mais ensemble, ils nettoyèrent les os, enlevèrent la peau et le cadavre du Basilic, -non sans avoir récupéré quelques crocs et écailles, au cas où-, réparèrent les pierres brisées, firent briller la statue géante de Salazar, -Harry s'amusa beaucoup-, imperméabilisèrent la Chambre et la récurèrent du sol au plafond, avant d'enfin pouvoir l'aménager aux couleurs de Poudlard…

Beaucoup de gens pensaient que le vert était la couleur de Serpentard, c'était faux : il n'avait rien contre les autres couleurs, mais le vert était sa couleur préférée, voilà tout !


	10. Chapter 10

Les vacances sont finies! Quelle tristesse! (Bon, moi je suis au chômage, hein? Mais ne croyez pas que je glande, ces derniers temps je nage dans les embrouilles...) Voilà la suite de l'histoire et du tournoi! J'espère que ça vous plaira!

**Réponse à ma Review Guest:**

**Artemis:** Pour mon PC, je vais bien voir comment ça évolue, hein? Je ferai peut être changer la batterie un jour où j'aurai de l'argent... Je garde Tokyo Ghoul en tête, mais je crois que je vais vraiment attendre de terminer mes séries en cours avant d'en commencer d'autres. Je ne sais même pas lesquelles le sont déjà, mes mangas sont tous dans des boites de rangement (mon crève-coeur!) parce que je n'ai pas la place de les ranger autrement. Fruit Basket et Death Note sont terminées sur, mais sinon, je dois avoir entre 350 et 400 mangas (yaoi compris). Ah, tu vas voir pour tout ça! Certaines personnes ont déjà trouvé qui est Neville, réfléchis bien! ;) Merci, c'est gentil, il n'y à pas beaucoup de gens qui me disent ça :)

* * *

Lors du bal de Noël, Harry, dans sa robe rouge brodée d'or, retrouva Susan, dans une robe orangée qui lui seyait parfaitement. Ensemble, les couleurs s'accordaient plutôt mal, mais aucun d'entre eux n'aurait imaginé l'autre habillé autrement !

Lorsque Susan entra dans la salle à son bras, la pauvre reçut une bonne dose de regards venimeux. Harry avait fait une erreur en lui demandant de l'accompagner en public, la pauvre fille avait été la cible de brimades ! Il espérait juste qu'elle n'en avait pas trop souffert, Helga avait toujours été d'une nature douce. Il avait énormément compté sur Luna pour la consoler… Et puis, les regards qu'elle recevait actuellement n'étaient rien en comparaison de ce que devait affronter Hermione au bras de Viktor Krum…

Lors du repas, les Champions et leurs partenaires se retrouvèrent assis à la table des juges. Lui-même se retrouva auprès de Barty Croupton, qui n'était d'ailleurs guère causant. Harry le trouva même plutôt stressé, sans qu'il ne réussisse à savoir pourquoi.

Les grandes tables avaient été divisées en plusieurs petites, et le service avait changé aussi, car il ne s'agissait plus d'attendre que les plats apparaissent sur la table, mais de les commander ! Harry et Susan se lancèrent un regard brillant ! Oh ! Dans ces yeux, il reconnaissait l'air coquin de la Fondatrice qui s'ignore, et d'une même voix, ils commandèrent du homard rôti au vin blanc et ses pommes de terre rissolées aux truffes…

Croupton leur lança un regard désapprobateur pendant que McGonagall se contentait de hausser un sourcil. Pour le dessert, cependant, il restèrent sur la classique et indémodable tarte à la citrouille. Suivie d'un sorbet au champagne et pamplemousse…

A l'ouverture du bal, Susan s'étonna de suivre parfaitement ses pas ! Harry n'en avait pas douté un seul instant : Helga avait toujours su danser. Rowena et Salazar leur avaient enseigné à tous deux les danses pratiquées dans la bonne société. Lui, il leur avait appris les danses de la Cour des Rois, et Helga, les danses des tavernes ! Ils s'étaient toujours beaucoup amusés, et Harry n'eût aucun problème à la mener. A un moment donné, il échangea de partenaire avec Neville, et dansa avec Luna, qui semblait folle de joie, bien moins timide qu'habituellement. Peut être la demie-douzaine de bièraubeurre qu'elle avait bues ? Cela importait peu, Harry aimait la voir aussi joyeuse, et Neville, avec son éducation de Sang-Pur, valsait à la perfection en compagnie de Susan…

Puis, les Bizarr' Sisters, apparemment un groupe sorcier à la mode, s'emparèrent de la scène et tout le monde se déchaîna ! Harry les aurait sans doute imités joyeusement si il n'avait pas senti pour la énième fois un brusque tremblement dans sa Magie. Il s'excusa auprès de Susan, Neville et Luna, promit qu'il reviendrait bientôt et sortit, son verre à la main. Cette Skeeter…

Cette blondasse peroxydée ne cessait d'essayer de forcer les barrières de Poudlard et il en avait assez ! Il autorisa le château à la laisser rentrer et attendit, sachant que son intuition serait bonne…

Sur le chemin, il entendit Severus qui discutait avec Karkaroff, apparemment paniqué. Snape, quant à lui, paraissait égal à lui même et enleva des points à des élèves qui s'étaient cachés pour s'embrasser. Les deux hommes se turent cependant en le croisant, et Snape haussa un sourcil.

-Vous tombez bien, Monsieur Potter. Monsieur le directeur Karkaroff ici présent est, vous le savez peut être, un ancien Mangemort, mais un Mangemort qui à acheté sa liberté en vendant certains de ses anciens camarades. Actuellement, il s'inquiète de voir nos marques des Ténèbres devenir de plus en plus nettes…

Harry sourit.

-En effet. Les préparatifs avancent. Salazar me tient informé régulièrement, il semblerait que son retour soit de plus en plus proche…

-J'espère vraiment que vous ne vous trompez pas sur lui, Potter…

Harry hocha la tête.

-Moi aussi. Mais vous le savez, si il devait à nouveau mal tourner, ou si il devait s'avérer encore maléfique à son retour, j'ai fait le serment de le tuer moi-même, bien que ce ne soit pas une perspective qui m'enchante, grimaça-t-il. Enfin, bonne soirée…

Il salua Snape et Karkaroff, qui le regardait, bouche bée !

Il se promena tranquillement, vidant son verre, attendant le bon moment. Il laissa sa Magie et Poudlard le guider, car les deux savaient parfaitement ce qu'il cherchait. Et puis il tomba sur les deux énormes silhouettes de Hagrid et de Madame Maxime, en train de discuter. Sur une statue de renne, juste à côté d'eux, se trouvait un petit scarabée…

Il le coinça sous son verre juste au moment ou Hagrid prononçait les mots « demi-géant », puis il ramassa une pierre et la métamorphosa en un pot de confiture dans le couvercle duquel il perça des trous, puis il ensorcela le pot pour empêcher une quelconque re-transformation intempestive, enferma le scarabée dedans et partit en direction de la volière…

Nul doute que Amélia Bones allait être ravie de recevoir ce petit cadeau de Noël, elle qui passait son temps à devoir rattraper les rumeurs répandues par cette « journaliste »…

Oh, et était-il réellement utile de préciser que cela ne pourrait que discréditer un peu plus Fudge, -qui le faisait de toute façon très bien tout seul-, Rita se comptant parmi ses plus fervent défenseurs, et inversement ? Harry regarda Hedwig partir au loin, sachant que sa chouette des neiges serait ravie de voler sous les flocons qui commençaient à tomber. Il rentra à Poudlard et rejoignit sa partenaire, les joues rosies par la danse, qui se reposait sur un banc. Il lui apporta une bièraubeurre, ainsi qu'à Neville, mais Luna, qui devait déjà en avoir avalé une dizaine, du se contenter d'un jus de citrouille. Elle ne se priva d'ailleurs pas pour froncer le nez, mais peut être était-ce simplement parce que Ronald Weasley faisait à la pauvre Hermione une crise de jalousie effroyable au sujet de « l'ennemi avec lequel elle fraternisait » ? Celui là même à qui il avait brûlé de demander un autographe, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive qu'il agissait comme les groupies gloussantes qui poursuivaient Krum dans les couloirs…

Mais la dispute se termina vite. Hermione le gifla et partit rejoindre son cavalier au buffet…

Mais toutes les bonnes choses devant avoir une fin, vers minuit, la fête se termina. Harry, galant, raccompagna Susan à sa salle commune et croisa Cédric qui lui demanda comment il s'en sortait avec l'énigme de l'œuf. Lorsque Harry lui répondit qu'il l'avait déjà résolue, et avait déjà trouvé comment aborder la seconde épreuve, Cédric eût l'air déçu. Comprenant qu'il avait voulu l'aider à son tour pour le remercier de l'avoir prévenu pour les Dragons, Harry le remercia d'être aussi fair-play et ils se quittèrent bons amis.

Sur le chemin de la tour de Gryffondor, il fut rejoint par Neville, qui titubait sous la danse, la fatigue et l'alcool, l'air absolument réjouit ! Ils se mirent à discuter de la soirée, et arrivés à la salle commune, Ginny, qui était restée lire un livre au coin du feu, accueillit leurs rires d'un air sombre…

Puis les fêtes passèrent et le temps reprit son cours. La plupart des élèves se plongèrent dans leurs devoirs. S'étant auparavant sentis trop excités par la perspective du bal pour y penser, ils passaient maintenant leur temps à râler contre tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire, sauf Harry qui, comme d'habitude, était libre.

Lorsque les cours recommencèrent et qu'eût lieu un nouveau week-end à Pré-au-Lard, Harry eût la désagréable surprise de tomber à nouveau sur Ludo Verpey, qui semblait décidément ne jamais travailler. L'homme tenta une nouvelle fois de devenir son ami en lui proposant son aide et Harry, s'étant entendu répondre « non » après lui avoir demandé si il aidait aussi Cédric, puisqu'il disait vouloir voir Poudlard gagner, le rembarra encore une fois sèchement.

Il alla prendre une bièraubeurre bien chaude* aux Trois balais et fit le plein de confiseries chez Honeydukes, dont il sortit, au grand étonnement des autres élèves et de Monsieur et Madame Honeydukes, avec une sucette au sang dans la bouche. Ce n'était sans doute pas quelque chose qu'ils vendaient souvent, ou alors, pas à des humains. Sang de Sombral pour celle-ci. Autrefois, il avait eu plein d'amis vampires qui raffolaient de ces confiseries, que les humains, par principe, trouvaient infectes. Pas lui. Il était un guerrier, dire qu'il n'avait pas le « goût du sang », serait mentir. Salazar avait toujours compris ça et ne s'était jamais retenu de piocher dans ses réserves. Rowena s'en fichait, même si elle ne semblait pas toujours apprécier, elle n'était plus à une excentricité près. Quant à Helga… Elle mettait au point de nouvelles recettes, et lui constituait son « humain-test »…

Il suçota sa sucette en réfléchissant à la nouvelle question qui l'occupait. Il avait résolut l'énigme de l'oeuf, avait sa branchiflore, il fallait bien qu'il se trouve quelque chose à faire, alors la nouvelle question était celle-ci : qui se cachait sous l'identité du faux Maugrey ?

Étrangement, il eût sa réponse plus tôt, et surtout, d'une manière plus inattendue qu'il le pensait, lorsqu'un soir, en se promenant dans le château après le couvre-feu, -il n'arrivait pas à dormir-, sa carte des Maraudeurs afficha « Bartemius Croupton » dans la Réserve de Snape…

Pas besoin de savoir additionner deux et deux. Il avait demandé à Salazar de lui parler de ses Mangemorts, et surtout, des plus fidèles. Le Barty Croupton qu'il connaissait n'avait rien à faire dans la Réserve de Snape, mais si Barty Croupton Junior avait réussi à s'échapper d'Azkaban -après tout, Sirius avait bien réussi-, les choses étaient différentes. Harry en aurait mis sa main à couper qu'il cherchait de quoi faire du Polynectar… Ce qui expliquait sans doute également l'air tendu et harassé de Croupton Senior : son indigne Mangemort de rejeton, pour lui qui accordait tant d'importance à la Loi, s'était fait la malle et risquait de le discréditer encore une fois !

Il eût d'ailleurs la confirmation de sa théorie lorsque « Barty Croupton » se transforma en « Alastor Maugrey » au détour d'un couloir, avant de revenir vers Snape, qui avait du être réveillé par ses alarmes. Croupton avait du retrouver suffisamment de polynectar au fond de sa flasque…

Finalement, le jour de la seconde Tâche arriva, et à l'heure dite, Harry se retrouva en compagnie des autres Champions, en maillot de bain sur les berges du lac, armé uniquement de sa baguette et sa branchiflore en poche.

Il avait vu au cours du trimestre Krum qui semblait plonger en reconnaissance. Il avait un moment caressé l'idée de faire de même, et puis il s'était dit que finalement, ce ne serait pas assez drôle, et ne l'avait pas fait. Lorsque Ludo Verpey donna un puissant coup de sifflet, il fourra la branchiflore dans sa bouche et comme tous les autres, il plongea.

Mâchouillant difficilement cette foutue plante qui ressemblait à un amas de queue de souris gluantes, il avala dès qu'il le put et bénit son self-contrôle et la longue respiration qu'il avait prise avant de partir, car ses branchies n'arrivèrent pas tout de suite. Il eût largement le temps de trouver l'eau glaciale et de penser qu'il allait s'étouffer, avant de sentir une brûlure sur les côtés de son cou et de pouvoir avaler une grande goulée d'eau salvatrice…

Sans s'attarder sur ses mains et ses pieds palmés, ni sur la température de l'eau qui était maintenant plus qu'agréable, Harry s'enfonça rapidement dans les profondeurs du lac. Il ne prêta aucune attention aux divers mouvements qu'il pouvait voir tout autour de lui, il savait que rien de véritablement dangereux ne pouvait avoir élu domicile dans ce lac, et de toute façon, il avait sa baguette magique. Mais il savait aussi que si il tentait de prononcer un sort, sa baguette ne projetterait que de l'eau brûlante, ce qui pouvait certes être utile, mais si il se reposait uniquement sur ça, il allait vite se retrouver limité, et c'était là tout l'intérêt de savoir lancer des sorts informulés…

Oui, Salazar et lui s'étaient un jour envoyé en l'air dans le lac, et alors ? Ils avaient peut être bien fait une petite blagues aux Fondatrices, qui n'avaient pas eu l'air d'apprécier, elles les avaient cherchés partout dans tout le château et c'était le seul moyen qu'ils avaient trouvé pour être à leur aise ! Ils avaient exploré le lac par la suite et avaient fait la connaissance des Êtres de l'Eau, qui avaient observé leur partie de jambe en l'air avec beaucoup d'amusement. Salazar avait même appris leur langue. Harry, lui, s'en était retrouvé incapable. Salazar lui même n'avait réussi que grâce à la proximité des sifflements des sirènes avec le Fourchelangue…

Harry sourit en se remémorant ce souvenir alors qu'il passait au milieu de grandes algues verdâtres. Lorsque quelque chose lui attrapa le pied et le tira en arrière, il sut d'avance à quoi il avait affaire. Pour des Strangulots, un jet d'eau bouillante allait suffire. Il s'excusa mentalement auprès de la petite Créature et lui lança un stupéfix qui se mua en une grosse bulle qui était probablement sortie de sa bouche en lui donnant un air idiot. Peu importe, le sort avait fait fait son job et le Strangulot, le visage maintenant rougi par la brûlure, le relâcha en lui montrant le poing. Mais à chaque instant, une nouvelle Créature l'attrapait! Il n'avait pourtant pas le temps de traîner, sa montre à laquelle il avait lancé un sort d'étanchéité lui indiquait que vingt minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées. Pourtant, il avait nagé droit devant lui et sans s'arrêter ! Il n'eût pas d'autre choix que de lancer un nouveau stupéfix, informulé cette fois ci, et les petits démons des eaux se mirent à dériver, assommés.

Rapidement, Harry sortit des algues pour ne plus se faire surprendre et, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément dans le lac, il fut stupéfait de n'avoir encore croisé personne. C'est pour ça qu'il sursauta brutalement en tombant sur Mimi Geignarde, qui s'était retrouvée là à cause de quelqu'un qui avait tiré la chasse de ses toilettes. En entendant ça, Harry fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand est ce que les toilettes se vidaient dans le lac ? Les autres et lui ne les avaient certainement pas conçues comme ça…

La jeune fantôme tendit un doigt vers le fond du lac et il la remercia de lui indiquer la direction en levant un pouce en l'air. Il lui sourit et s'éloigna. Bientôt, il entendit de nouveau la chanson des Sirènes, la même qui était sortie de l'œuf. Et après être tombé sur un gigantesque rocher ou était peint une scène de chasse, les Êtres de l'Eau poursuivant le Calamar Géant, armés de lances, -pauvre bête-, Harry tomba sur ce qui ressemblait à un village troglodyte, mais sous l'eau. Des dizaines de petites habitations apparemment taillées dans des rochers recouverts d'algues. Il vit même un Strangulot apprivoisé, attaché à son piquet dans un jardin d'algues, et commença à croiser des Êtres de l'Eau, à la peau grise, aux cheveux verts, et aux yeux et aux dents jaunes. Rien à voir avec les jolies sirènes de l'univers moldu, même si ils chantaient tout aussi bien. D'ailleurs, un chœur installé sur la place publique semblait les guider en chantant la chanson de l'œuf. Derrière eux, une gigantesque statue d'Être de l'Eau taillée à même le rocher semblait accueillir quiconque s'aventurait sur la place. Quatre personnes étaient attachées à sa queue de pierre. Hermione, que Harry supposa être pour Viktor Krum, Cho Chang, la petite amie de Cédric, une petite fille aux cheveux blonds argentés, qui était sans aucun doute la sœur de Fleur, et pour lui, Harry s'aperçut avec surprise qu'il s'agissait de Susan Bones. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr qu'il tenait à Helga Pouffsouffle, elle était comme sa sœur ! Mais vraiment, McGonagall et les autres juges n'avaient pas cherché bien loin et s'étaient contentés de prendre leurs partenaires pour le bal. Sauf pour Fleur, qui avait vite jeté Roger Davis une fois qu'il ne lui avait plus été d'aucune utilité…

Il nagea en direction des otages, s'attendant à moitié à ce que les Êtres de l'Eau l'en empêchent, mais ils n'en firent rien. Il s'approcha et étudia la situation. Après trente-cinq minutes dans l'eau, il était le premier arrivé. Il était inutile de prendre au sérieux la chanson des Sirènes, qui disait qu'une fois le temps imparti dépassé, ce qui avait été perdu ne pourrait jamais être retrouvé : ce Tournoi avait été étudié pour que les Champions survivent. Ça n'allait pas être pour tuer de pauvres gens qui n'avaient aucun rapport avec la compétition à la base. Donc, il lui restait deux choix : attraper Susan et s'en aller, ou bien attendre un peu pour voir si d'autres Champions arriveraient pour embarquer leur otage…

Harry haussa les épaules. Il était connu pour être un héros, mais en attendant, il n'avait pas que ça à faire. Enfin, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'aider un peu. Il passa derrière la statue et, d'un seul sort bien placé trancha les algues qui retenaient les otages au rocher. Les Êtres de l'Eau s'agitèrent, furieux, mais ils ne pouvaient pas les raccrocher, Harry les menaçant de sa baguette en souriant…

De toute façon, dans le petit intervalle de temps qui venait de s'écouler, Cédric était arrivé, muni comme prévu d'un sortilège de Têtenbulle, avait attrapé Cho et était reparti. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il lui restait vingt minutes. Alors qu'il étudiait la question d'embarquer les trois autres, les Êtres de l'Eau, méfiants, s'écartèrent brusquement et partirent dans tous les sens, terrifiés par l'arrivée d'un être mi-requin, mi-humain, avec des jambes poilues et un short rouge ! Harry gloussa. Krum serait incapable de se re-transformer tout seul, mais au moins, il avait eu la présence d'esprit de se métamorphoser en requin bouledogue, seule espèce à pouvoir survivre en eau douce… Il attrapa Hermione et repartit. Harry lança à sa montre un nouveau regard dubitatif.

Quinze minutes. Fleur n'allait jamais arriver à temps. D'un rapide sort, il attacha Susan et la sœur de Fleur par la taille et noua la corde autour de son buste et de ses épaules. Les Êtres de l'Eau s'agitèrent de nouveau, brandissant leurs lances.

_Seulement ton propre otage !_ Chantèrent-ils.

Harry ricana. Il n'avait clairement pas besoin de faire ça, mais si il pouvait avoir des points en plus pour son héroïsme…

Harry brandit sa baguette et les désarma. Puis, pendant que les Sirènes-combattantes nageaient récupérer leurs lances, et que les autres le regardaient d'un air méfiant et craintif, il lança à ses deux otages un sort d'allègements et un sort pour protéger leurs poumons. Il se lança le même et, tendant ensuite le bras derrière lui, jeta un sort de propulsion qu'il maintint jusqu'à sortir du lac. Si il n'avait pas protégé leurs organes respiratoires, ils auraient tous les trois été bons pour un accident de décompression ! Susan, la sœur de Fleur et lui émergèrent tout juste quelques minutes avant Cédric, et il fut finalement le seul à avoir respecté la limite de temps. Fleur, comme il l'avait pensé, n'avait pas réussi à aller au fond !

Susan et la sœur de Fleur le regardèrent d'un air abasourdi. Il les aida à nager jusqu'au bord et dès qu'elles furent sorties, leur lança un sort de réchauffement pour faire sécher leurs vêtements. Fleur se jeta sur sa sœur, -qui s'appelait Gabrielle-, et le serra dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser sur les deux joues pour le remercier. La jeune fille avait apparemment été retenue par les Strangulots…

Harry dut ensuite passer l'examen du dragon qu'était Miss Pomfrey, qui se montra stupéfaite de voir qu'il n'avait rien et qu'il était déjà sec, si ce n'était pour Fleur, qui avait à nouveau mouillé ses vêtements et ceux de sa sœur. Fleur d'ailleurs était sortie du lac couverte d'écorchures et avec un maillot en lambeaux qui, heureusement, couvrait l'essentiel, mais même Cédric s'était frotté à un rocher par mégarde. Et il avait heurté la tête de Cho qui le regardait d'un air boudeur, il semblait tout penaud…

Krum et Hermione furent les derniers à émerger, mais Krum dut rester dans l'eau jusqu'à ce que Miss Pomfrey lui rende sa forme humaine. Il monta ensuite sur la berge et retrouva Hermione, qui ces derniers temps délaissait Ron et sa jalousie.

Enfin, une haie d'honneur d'une vingtaine d'Êtres de l'Eau escorta près de la berge une Sirène avec une couronne d'or et de coquillages qui devait être leur Reine. Elle conversa quelques instants dans d'horribles sifflements avec Barty Croupton qui, selon une rumeur qui semblait fondée, parlait plus d'une vingtaine de langues, et après une dizaine de minutes, le juge retourna auprès de ses collègues et de Ludo Verpey, qui attendait de pouvoir annoncer le verdict avec impatience.

Comme la première fois, Harry n'écouta pas les résultats. Ils ne lui importaient pas. Mais il entendit vaguement qu'il était précisé qu'il avait aidé les autres en libérant leurs otages, qu'il avait été le premier arrivé et avait judicieusement utilisé sa baguette pour ramener Gabrielle. En fin de compte, Poudlard se retrouvait en première place avec Cédric et lui, ils étaient ensuite suivis de Krum, puis de Fleur…

Par contre, il releva la tête avec intérêt lorsque Verpey annonça de sa voix magiquement amplifiée que la troisième et dernière Tâche aurait lieu au crépuscule, le vingt quatre Juin. Les Champions allaient être informés de l'épreuve un mois auparavant, le vingt-quatre Mai, et Harry soupira. Et merde. Les dates n'allaient pas coller. Ils étaient presque en Mars. Plus que trois mois à attendre…


	11. Chapter 11

Les trois mois qui précédèrent la Troisième Tâche furent une torture ! Harry avait l'impression que jamais le temps ne s'était écoulé aussi lentement ! Il n'avait plus rien à faire, cela faisait des lustres qu'il dormait en cours parce qu'il connaissait déjà tout, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter des examens puisqu'il en était dispensé à cause du Tournoi, et même ses propres cours, à préparer ou à donner, ne pouvaient lui donner l'impression que le temps passait plus vite. Chaque soir, il se couchait en espérant que la nuit soit déjà finie et chaque matin, il se levait en priant pour que la journée le soit aussi, et au final, seul le temps qu'il passait à discuter avec Salazar via son journal semblait passer trop vite !

Le vingt-quatre Mai, Ludo Verpey leur donna ENFIN des précisions sur la Troisième Tâche, qui s'avéra n'être qu'un banal foutu labyrinthe ! Encore un truc pour lequel il n'avait rien à faire ! S'entraîner, lui !? A quoi ? A réapprendre tous les sortilèges que ses adversaires ne connaissait pas ? Ou à réviser tous ceux qu'ils pouvaient connaître et qui étaient d'une puissance ridicule ? Et pourquoi pas faire la liste des Créatures que Hagrid pouvait fournir, tant qu'on y était ? Les Scroutts-à-Pétards étaient évidents, merci bien, tout comme il était évident qu'il fallait viser les parties molles de leur corps, là ou ils n'étaient pas protégés par leur carapace pour les atteindre ! Sérieusement, il s'était déjà tellement sorti de toutes les situations possibles qu'en apprenant la simplicité effarante de la Troisième Tâche, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de pousser un juron de dépit !

Verpey l'avait bien évidemment mal interprété et avait répondu en riant que ce ne serait pas si compliqué qu'il le pensait. Harry l'avait fusillé du regard en lui répondant que depuis le début du Tournoi, il s'emmerdait sévère, et qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de son aide pour cette Tâche non plus, merci bien ! Verpey avait rougit et lorsque Krum et Fleur avait demandé des explications, Harry avait répondu que pour les deux premières Tâches, Verpey l'avait harcelé pour pouvoir l'aider, sous prétexte de vouloir voir Poudlard gagner. Pour autant, Cédric s'empressa de démentir en disant que Verpey ne l'avait jamais approché. Harry conclut en répondant que c'était bien ce qu'il pensait, il n'y avait que lui que Verpey emmerdait. Il jura qu'il n'avait jamais accepté son aide et n'en avait jamais eu besoin à l'aide d'un Serment Sorcier, et partit se coucher en pestant contre ce Tournoi idiot qui décidément n'avait rien d'intéressant !

Il espérait bien qu'en mettant Verpey dans l'embarras, l'homme n'oserait plus l'approcher. C'est qu'il commençait à le gonfler avec son sourire toujours jovial et infondé. Et bordel, il l'avait encore croisé à Pré-au-Lard le week-end dernier, est ce que ça lui arrivait seulement de travailler ? Il allait sérieusement finir par partager l'opinion de Croupton à son sujet !

Croupton, d'ailleurs… C'était une des seules personnes dont Harry ne savait pas quoi penser. Oh, il ne l'appréciait pas, ça non ! Tom lui avait raconté comment il avait traité son fils, avec raison en fin de compte, mais eux, à l'époque ou ils avaient eu des enfants, même si ils avaient du se comporter avec eux comme avec n'importe quels élèves pour ne pas dévoiler leur relation, ils n'avaient jamais fait passer leur travail avant leur famille, jamais ! Mais là, Croupton junior n'allait certainement pas échapper à Azkaban lorsque Salazar reviendrait, et par extension, son père non plus. Peut être que, dans un sens, il le méritait, mais Harry n'arrivait pas à le considérer comme coupable au point de vouloir le livrer aux Détraqueurs. Cet homme était un idiot qui avait été incapable d'aimer son fils, mais il avait suffisamment aimé sa femme pour prendre le risque de le faire libérer. Il n'était pas complètement sans cœur, ni un criminel à proprement parler, c'était juste qu'il avait une façon particulière de dispenser son affection…

La seule amélioration notable, quoique sans doute passée inaperçue aux yeux des autres, était que Rita Skeeter était elle aussi à Azkaban. Elle y purgeait une peine de trois ans d'emprisonnement pour s'être moquée du Ministère pendant si longtemps. Et la durée de sa peine n'allait sans doute pas diminuer, car la _Gazette du Sorcier_ avait été obligée par Amélia à publier un mot d'excuses indiquant de quelle manière illégale les informations publiées pendant des années avaient été récoltées. Depuis, les plaintes pleuvaient sur la pauvre journaliste et son jounal, pour diffamation et violation de la vie privée de la part de tous ceux qu'elle avait pu insulter et dont elle avait pu détruire les vies depuis des années ! La Gazette tenta par la suite de retrouver sa place de choix au sein du Tournoi, mais la couverture en avait été confiée à Xenophilius Lovegood, le seul journaliste que Poudlard laissait entrer, et les ventes de la Gazette dégringolèrent jusqu'à un seuil ridiculement bas! L'homme prit grand soin de bâtir un portrait flatteur de chacun des trois Champions principaux, en grandissant leurs qualités et en diminuant leurs défauts. Les interviews qu'il demanda furent très professionnelles et cordiales, et à la demande de Harry, il ne lui accorda qu'un rôle mineur et, dès le début, sous entendit que le quatrième Champion avait un autre objectif, plus profond et lointain que la Coupe du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers…

Finalement, et bien qu'avec une extrême lenteur, le jour de la Troisième Tâche arriva. C'était également le dernier jour d'examens pour tous ceux qui n'étaient pas Champions. Eux étaient censé recevoir la visite de leur famille. Harry n'en avait plus, et avait donc tout une journée de libre qu'il espérait passer avec Salazar, à discuter via le journal de la façon dont ils allaient se revoir le soir. Mais les projets de Harry tournèrent court lorsque McGonagall vint l'avertir que si, des gens étaient là pour lui...

Surpris, et un brin agacé, Harry se rendit dans la petite salle voisine de la grande salle, celle là même ou les quatre Champions avaient été rassemblés le jour de leur sélection. Il y retrouva, joyeux malgré tout, Remus Lupin, son ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et surtout, un gros chien noir qui sautait partout !

Harry passa donc la journée en compagnie des deux Maraudeurs, et bien qu'il aurait souhaité avoir la paix cinq minutes pour parler à Salazar, cette journée fut sans doute celle qui s'écoula le plus rapidement de toute l'année, et bientôt, alors qu'il avait à peine terminé son dîner, Harry se dirigea, confiant, vers le terrain de Quidditch transformé en labyrinthe par les bons soins de Hagrid. Cédric avait été proprement consterné de voir ce qu'il en avait fait, et avait sans doute prié intérieurement pour que le stade retrouve son gazon proprement coupé dès la fin de l'année !

Cinq minutes à peine après que Harry ait rejoint les trois autres Champions, les tribunes du stade commencèrent à se remplir de gens excités et bruyants. La nuit tombait, et le professeur McGonagall vint les avertir tous les quatre que si ils se trouvaient en difficulté, ils n'auraient qu'à envoyer en l'air des étincelles rouges pour que l'un des professeurs patrouillant à l'extérieur vienne les chercher. Harry adressa un regard entendu au faux Maugrey. Il lui avait bien spécifié de ne pas tenter de l'aider et de le laisser s'amuser, et Harry espérait vraiment qu'il allait lui ficher la paix, et surtout, qu'il n'allait pas toucher aux autres étudiants ! Il sentait la Magie de la Coupe d'ici de toute façon, et elle était vraiment stupéfiante ! La Coupe des Trois Sorciers était un artefact magique qui s'était conservé à travers les siècles et cela n'aurait pas été possible si son ou ses concepteurs ne l'avaient pas chargée de Magie à la base, cette Magie propre augmentant avec le temps qui passe jusqu'à ce que cela devienne une insulte d'utiliser cette pauvre coupe comme une vulgaire boule de loterie! Rowena et lui se débrouilleraient sans doute pour la récupérer et en faire quelque chose de plus digne, mais d'ici là, il n'avait qu'à suivre cette Magie pour se retrouver face à la Coupe…

La voix magiquement amplifiée de Ludo Verpey retentit dans le stade et annonça les départs : Harry et Cédric, qui étaient à égalité de points, allaient entrer en premier dans le labyrinthe, suivis ensuite cinq minutes après de Krum, puis de Fleur. Ils se positionnèrent tous les quatre devant l'entrée du labyrinthe, et au coup de sifflet, Harry et Cédric y pénétrèrent…

Il faisait maintenant nuit noire, et la première chose que fit Harry fut d'éclairer sa baguette. Cédric l'imita et à la première intersection, ils se séparèrent. Harry partit à gauche, en direction de la Coupe, tandis que Cédric partait à l'opposée…

Vraiment, les Sorciers d'aujourd'hui avaient perdu tout contact avec la Magie. Harry en était triste, quelque part. Malgré tous les efforts de Lucius Malefoy, qui enseignait toujours à Poudlard, peu acceptaient de tenter le coup en suivant les préceptes qu'il enseignaient. Beaucoup le faisaient sans y croire, ou de manière trop révoltée, trop irrégulière pour obtenir un réel bienfait. Et ça donnait de jeunes mages de dix-sept ans qui se retrouvaient incapables de suivre une piste de Magie que Harry voyait comme un immense chemin doré et brillant, à l'odeur fraîche et pure comme une cascade d'eau claire. Le faux Maugrey aurait pu flécher et baliser le chemin jusqu'à la Coupe avec des néons lumineux indiquant « c'est par là », que cela n'aurait pas été aussi efficace…

Harry attendait avec impatience les pièges du labyrinthe. En quelques minutes, il tomba dans une brume dorée qui lui mit la tête en bas et dont il se dégagea d'un coup de pied, sur des niffleurs qui lui sautèrent dessus -c'est alors qu'il s'aperçut que le brouillard qui obstruait le chemin qu'il avait prit avait été constitué de paillettes enchantées pour refléter la lumière de la lune-, et sur la tentacula vénéneuse du professeur Chourave. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était sur le bon chemin, car il lui semblait pour le coup outrageusement gardé, même si il n'y avait rien d'insurmontable…

Il s'inquiéta cependant de son avance lorsqu'il tomba sur un Cédric paniqué qui s'enfuit en courant dans la direction opposée à la sienne en lui hurlant que « les Scroutts-à-Pétards » de Hagrid étaient gigantesques ! Harry ricana et continua son chemin, c'est alors qu'il tomba sur le cadavre de Salazar. L'image lui fit un choc, mais il se débarrassa prestement de l'Epouvantard, encore plus déterminé à saisir cette foutue Coupe rapidement !

Il entendit un cri définitivement féminin qui fut rapidement suivi d'étincelles rouges. Il en déduisit que Fleur s'était retrouvée acculée et avait décidé d'abandonner. C'était dommage, Harry l'aimait bien, mais de toute façon, il ne l'aurait pas laissée gagner…

Il poursuivit son chemin et ne prêta aucune attention au Pitiponk qui essayait de l'attirer Merlin savait ou, et il gloussa en imaginant la tête de Cédric si il savait que les professeurs avaient apparemment transformé une partie du terrain de Quidditch en marécage. Puis, il évita le petit groupe de Sombrals en leur caressant le museau. Il s'interrogea d'ailleurs sur leur présence dans le labyrinthe, car rien ne garantissait que les autres Champions pouvaient les voir. A moins que les professeurs ne se soient renseignés, ce qui était franchement glauque ! Peut être étaient-ils censés être dissuadés par les morceaux de chair qui s'arrachaient tous seuls des carcasses qui traînaient par terre ?

Il salua l'Hippogryphe, qui semblait furieux d'être réduit à l'état de vulgaire obstacle, et Harry se permit de lui lancer un sort de protection qui interdirait à tout idiot de lui faire du mal, puis, au détour du chemin, il tomba effectivement sur l'un des derniers Scroutts-à-Pétards de Hagrid -ils n'étaient plus que trois si il se souvenait bien, les autres s'étaient entre-dévorés il y avait des lustres-, qui était effectivement énorme, mais un bête sort de Stupéfix bien placé entre les plaques de sa carapace eut raison de lui. Il croisa ensuite Krum, qui le salua de la tête et poursuivit son chemin, et finalement, il tomba sur une Créature qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis des siècles…

C'était un magnifique Sphinx ! Son corps était celui d'une superbe lionne couleur de sable, tandis que sa tête et son buste appartenaient à une ravissante jeune femme aux cheveux bruns. Son opulente poitrine n'était pas couverte, mais habillée de perles et de pierres précieuses. Les autres avaient intérêt à faire gaffe. Les Sphinx appréciaient rarement quand les gens se rinçaient l'œil… Souriant, Harry rangea sa baguette.

-Salutations, fille d'Égypte ! Commença-t-il. Je n'ai pas croisé de vos congénères depuis des siècles…

La Sphinx secoua ses longs cheveux nattés de perles, flattée de la politesse de ce jeune garçon. Jeune ?

-C'est que nous nous cachons de ceux qui ne méritent pas de nous voir… Je ne suis ici que par intérêt, curieuse que j'étais de tester l'intelligence des gens de ce pays…

-Et qu'en avez vous pensé ?

La Sphinx secoua de nouveau la tête en souriant.

-Pour ceux qui m'ont amenée ? Elle est malheureusement bien faible, pas un n'a su répondre à mes énigmes ! Tu es le premier à arriver jusqu'à moi, et le chemin le plus court pour arriver à ce que tu cherche se trouve derrière moi… Saura-tu faire mieux que tous les autres ? Fais attention, tu n'auras droit qu'à une seule réponse…

-Fille d'Égypte, posez votre énigme ! Je ne prétends pas avoir l'intelligence la plus vive, loin de là, mais si ce que vous gardez est loin d'être ma priorité, je n'en dois pas moins passer par ce chemin pour atteindre mon objectif !

La jolie Sphinx sourit.

-Puissante est ta détermination. Voici l'énigme, pourtant simple, qui à rendu confus tous mes gardiens, écoute bien !

Harry se redressa, tendant l'oreille. La Sphinx se mit à chanter d'une voie aussi enchanteresse que musicale.

_« D'abord, pense au premier de ce qu'il faut apprendre.  
Lorsque l'on ne sait rien à l'âge le plus tendre. _

_Ensuite, dis moi donc ce que fait par naissance.  
Celui qui, au palais, à élu résidence. _

_Enfin, pour découvrir la dernière donnée.  
Il suffit de la prendre à la fin de l'année. _

_Tu connaîtras ainsi la créature immonde.  
Que tu n'embrasserais pour rien au monde. »*_

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux en entendant la simplicité de l'énigme. Merlin, même lui n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir. Salazar l'avait habitué à tellement plus dur que ça, c'était l'avantage d'être sorti avec un serpent retors et sournois ! Il avait l'habitude de se moquer gentiment de lui autrefois en lui disant qu'il n'était qu'un idiot qui ne savait rien faire d'autre que se battre. Généralement, il prenait la mouche et enjoignait Salazar à lui poser des énigmes… Il avait droit à un éclat de rire railleur lorsqu'il s'empêtrait dans les mauvaises réponses, et à un baiser de récompense lorsqu'il trouvait la bonne…

-Lorsqu'on ne sait rien et que l'on est un bébé, il faut d'abord apprendre à parler pour pouvoir s'exprimer et se faire comprendre de ses parents. On apprends l'alphabet, et la première lettre que l'on apprends est évidemment la lettre « A ». Celui qui réside au Palais de par sa naissance est un Roi, il règne… Et ce qu'il y à « à la fin de l'année » est le son « é ». L'animal que je n'aimerais pas embrasser est une araignée…

La Sphinx le regarda, surprise.

-Tu es le premier à répondre à cette énigme. Je me demande si les autres trouveront. Passe-donc, et puisse-tu retrouver ce que tu désire si ardemment, au point de ne même pas vouloir discuter…

Avec un doux sourire, la jolie lionne s'écarta et libéra le chemin. Harry passa devant elle sans empressement.

-Fille d'Égypte, si jamais nous nous revoyons, alors j'aurais à mes côtés quelqu'un avec qui vous prendrez plaisir à deviser. J'espère que vous ne repartirez pas chez vous tout de suite…

La Sphinx eût un reniflement dédaigneux et balança sa queue d'un air agacé.

-Cela dépend de ces idiots qui m'ont amenée. Tu sais bien qu'ils me considèrent comme un animal…

-Et ils ne pourraient plus se tromper ! J'espère avoir l'occasion de vous rendre visite un jour…

-J'attends ce moment avec impatience, vieille âme, et amène ton compagnon. J'habite au sein de la pyramide de Khéops, au fond de la plus grande chambre à laquelle les Moldus n'accéderont jamais !

-J'ai hâte de partir à la recherche de cet endroit, répondit Harry, en constatant que le Sphinx continuait à parler par énigme en cachant l'endroit ou elle habitait.

-Mais tu es occupé. Va-t-en, va retrouver celui que tu cherche !

Harry la salua une nouvelle fois et partit. Le chemin menait droit à la Coupe, et il la voyait scintiller au loin. Il avança sans se presser, mais fut prêt de déchanter lorsqu'il vit une grande figure se précipiter vers le trophée. Et surtout, la gigantesque Accromentula qui allait l'acculer !

-Cédric ! Derrière-toi ! Cria-t-il.

Cédric se retourna juste à temps pour éviter les pinces coupantes comme des rasoirs de l'araignée géante. Harry se précipita devant lui et envoya la Créature s'assommer contre le sol d'un puissant sortilège, avant d'aider Cédric à se relever.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il.

-Euh… Oui… Merci… Bredouilla le Poufsouffle.

Harry le vit couler un regard incertain sur le côté. La Coupe scintillait dans la nuit, les attendant tous les deux. Harry soupira.

-Écoute, Cédric, je vais être honnête avec toi : ce Tournoi, j'en ai rien à foutre, mais tu dois savoir que non, il ne s'arrête pas là. Si j'y ai participé, c'est uniquement pour pouvoir aider Salazar à revenir. La Coupe est un portoloin qui nous mènera au lieu du rituel. L'un de nos professeurs est un Mangemort, il avait pour mission de me faire participer au Tournoi et arriver jusqu'à la Coupe, afin que je puisse servir au retour de celui qu'il appelle encore Voldemort. Il n'a rien eu à faire du tout, j'ai toute confiance en Salazar, et je sais que Voldemort est mort il y à des lustres, mais si tu tiens absolument à saisir la Coupe, alors sache que je ne te laisserait pas y aller seul…

Cédric le regarda, bouche bée.

-Tu veux dire qu'il y à un Mangemort à Poudlard depuis le début de l'année ? Et que ce Tournoi à été organisé pour ça ?

Harry fit la moue.

-Oui pour le Mangemort, non pour le reste. Salazar à entendu parler de l'événement et à profité de l'occasion, c'est tout. Il à juste placé ses pions. Par contre, en ce qui me concerne, le retour de Salazar est effectivement tout ce qui m'importe. La victoire ou les mille Gallions, j'en ai rien à faire…

Cédric resta silencieux un moment, semblant réfléchir…

-Tu es sur que Tu-Sais-Qui est mort, hein ?

Harry hocha la tête.

-Certain. Le Mangemort qui se trouve à Poudlard est juste un idiot qui ne veut pas croire que son Maître ait pu changer, et Salazar se sert de ça pour se faire obéir… Tu peux venir, si tu veux, il faut juste que tu ne panique pas et que tu fasse exactement ce que je te dis…

-…C'est à dire ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Globalement ? Évite de trop te faire remarquer, c'est tout. Planque toi dès qu'on arrive, on ne sait jamais : Salazar à changé, mais ses Mangemorts restent des cinglés fanatiques…

-...Ok… Répondit Cédric.

Il arborait un air légèrement verdâtre, comme si il ne semblait pas croire ce qu'il suggérait. Mais Harry était puissant et surtout, tout se tenait maintenant. Pourquoi il avait participé au Tournoi, l'obstination qu'il mettait à participer aux épreuves, tout en disant qu'il ne recherchait pas la victoire… Et il l'avait aidé lors de la première Tâche, il n'avait pas de raison de ne pas lui faire confiance...

Harry et lui se placèrent chacun d'un côté de la Coupe.

-A trois, d'accord ? Demanda Harry, et Cédric hocha la tête.

Harry compta jusqu'à trois, et ils saisirent chacun l'une des anses. Aussitôt, Cédric sentit la sensation familière de crochet au niveau du nombril, et le monde disparut dans un brouillard de couleurs qui se confondaient dans la nuit. La Coupe était bien un portoloin…

Ils arrivèrent dans un lieu désolé et désert, un cimetière qui pouvait très bien se trouver à des centaines de kilomètres de Poudlard, car même les montagnes entourant le château avaient disparu ! Sur leur gauche s'élevait une colline, d'où une maison semblait surplomber la région…

Harry fit soudainement signe à Cédric de se taire et le Poufsouffle se figea. Quelqu'un venait. Une silhouette encapuchonnée de ce qui semblait être un petit homme grassouillet s'approchait. Harry reconnut Queudver, qui semblait porter un paquet, comme un bébé enveloppé dans des robes, et Harry sourit en sentant sa cicatrice picoter. En temps normal, elle aurait sans doute dû lui faire mal à en pleurer, mais c'était une autre preuve du retour de Salazar : Voldemort était mort et bien mort. Harry était toujours un Horcruxe, mais le morceau d'âme ne contenait plus d'agressivité…

-_Tue l'autre_, fit une voix glaciale…

*Désolée, j'avais la flemme d'en trouver une autre, j'ai pas d'imagination pour les trucs comme ça. Par contre, c'était marrant la lire en anglais, c'est très différent car le mot à trouver est « Spider », par le biais de « spy » (« espion », celui qui « vit dans le déguisement, brasse des secrets et ne dit rien que des mensonges »), la lettre « d » ( ce qui est toujours la dernière chose à se réparer, à cicatriser = " to mend ", ce qui est le « milieu du milieu » (« middle ») et la « fin de la fin » (« end »)), et le « son que l'on entend souvent pendant la recherche d'un mot compliqué à trouver », le son « Er », que Harry fait en réfléchissant à son énigme… Le reste est similaire à la version française (l'animal que l'on ne veut pas embrasser)


	12. Chapter 12

Voilà enfin le retour tant attendu de Salazar! J'espère que ça vous plaira, en tout cas, moi je me suis bien amusée! Sinon, aucun rapport avec quoi que ce soit, mais vous connaissez **Skald**? (il y à normalement un accent aigu sur le a, ais mon clavier ne sait pas faire) C'est un groupe de français qui chante en vieux norois (l'ancêtre des langues danoises, finnoises, etc...) Quand je les écoutes, je me vois homme chevelu et vêtu de peau de bêtes avec un casque à corne en train de partir à l'assaut des pleines glacées, une hache à la main. Quoique les femmes devaient être assez badass aussi à l'époque. Bref, c'est plutôt cool, donnez-moi votre avis... A bientôt! ;)

**Réponse à mes Reviews Guest:**

**Artemis:** J'essaie désespérément de compléter mes Naruto mais malgré tous mes efforts, j'en ai toujours moins de la moitié (j'en ai 22 depuis hier) Les vacances étaient bien mais maintenant je suis fatiguée. Et chercher un boulot c'est compliqué. Et ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es une âme sensible!

**Natsu:** J'ai passé un bon été, mais je suis fatiguée. De rien, merci à toi d'avoir commenté. Et toi, bonnes vacances?

**marion:** Bah... Oui, c'est fait exprès, hein? M'enfin, vous allez bien voir xD Bisous à toi aussi^^

**Mamy 83:** Veinarde! Pour moi les vacances sont finies depuis longtemps, mais j'avais fait exprès de ne pas prendre le pc d'où les 4 chapitres. Tant mieus si ça t'as plu, voilà la suite, la torture prend fin! Bises à toi, à bientôt! :)

* * *

_-Tue l'autre, fit une voix glaciale… _

-Ah non ! S'exclama Harry. Je te rappelle qu'il faut que tu te rachète une conduite, et ça commence maintenant alors à la niche !

-Bon, bon, répondit une voix amusée et un peu penaude, et puis…

-Queudver, attache le !

-M… Maître ? Interrogea Queudver.

-J'ai dit attache le deuxième ! Pas trop serré ! Il faut juste qu'il évite de nous gêner…

-M… Mais vous ne désirez pas le tuer ?

-Tu discute mes ordres, Queudver ?

-Non ! S'exclama Pettigrew d'un ton larmoyant. Maître, jamais je n'oserai…

-Alors fait ce que je te dis ! Claqua la voix.

-B… Bien…

Cédric se recula en voyant Queudver déposer son paquet sur le sol et s'avancer vers lui, mais Harry lui fit signe de se taire et de ne rien faire. Queudver poussa le Poufsouffle contre une pierre tombale, conjura des cordes et l'attacha de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse plus bouger. Il lui prit sa baguette et la jeta à quelques mètres de lui sur le sol. Cédric lança à Harry un regard paniqué, mais Harry, confiant, resta calme. Il lui fit de nouveau signe de se taire et lui chuchota qu'il valait mieux qu'il se fasse oublier, mais qu'il n'y avait pas de danger. Cédric lui lança un regard dubitatif et déglutit d'un air incertain, mais hocha brièvement la tête. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si il pouvait faire grand-chose de plus…

Cependant, Harry brandit sa baguette lorsque Queudver vint vers lui.

-Ne m'approchez pas, grinça-t-il.

-Ne touche pas à Potter ! Gronda la voix. Il est à moi ! Occupe toi du reste !

-Bien Maître… Gémit Queudver de son habituel ton larmoyant.

Il disparut alors entre les tombes et revint, haletant, ahanant, tirant un énorme chaudron de pierre, assez gros pour y asseoir un adulte, remplit d'un liquide clapotant et qu'il sortait de Merlin savait où. Le paquet de robes aux pieds de Cédric et Harry se mit à gigoter pendant que Queudver allumait un feu sous le chaudron. Harry aperçut alors un gros serpent qui se mit à glisser entre les tombes, autour d'eux, les encerclant tous…

Le liquide à l'intérieur du chaudron sembla chauffer très vite et bientôt, la surface du liquide se mit à bouillonner et à envoyer des étincelles un peu partout, et les mouvements du paquet de tissu se firent plus agités.

-Dépêche-toi ! Ordonna la voix d'un ton glacial.

Queudver couina de terreur et accéléra ses mouvements. La surface du liquide était maintenant illuminée par les étincelles et semblait comme incrustée de diamants.

-C'est prêt, Maître, informa Queudver.

-Et bien, qu'attends-tu donc !? Gronda la voix.

Queudver se pencha sur le paquet de robes aux pieds de Harry et en sortit quelque chose qui ressemblait à un bébé humain, mais plus maigre, presque rachitique, chauve et couvert d'écailles d'un noir aux sombres reflets rouges, au visage plat comme celui d'un serpent et aux yeux rouges…

Harry frissonna, mal à l'aise, et déglutit d'un air coupable. Pauvre Salazar. A quoi l'avaient-ils contraint, Dumbledore et lui ? Vivre dans cet état devait être une horrible souffrance...

Il entendit Cédric cracher sur le sol. Il toisait la créature avec dégoût, et Harry pouvait difficilement lui en vouloir. Mais pour lui, c'était Salazar, et son état, c'était son auto-apitoiement et lui-même qui en étaient responsables...

Les petits bras de Salazar s'accrochèrent au cou de Queudver pour qu'il le porte et Pettigrew prit son Maître dans ses bras, la révulsion inscrite sur chaque trait de son visage. Il se retourna vers le chaudron et y déposa la petite créature, qu'ils entendirent couler au fond. Harry suivait tout le processus d'un air interrogateur, concentré et intéressé malgré tout. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était en train de faire Salazar, il ne connaissait pas ce rituel. Il lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, mais Salazar avait toujours été plus doué que lui pour ce genre de choses... Il faisait cependant confiance à son amant, si il pensait que ça allait marcher, alors ça allait marcher… Queudver se mit ensuite à parler.

-Que les os du père, donnés dans l'ignorance, fassent renaître le fils.

Le socle de la pierre tombale à laquelle Cédric était attaché se fissura et le Poufsouffle frissonna, étrangement calme et alerte pour la situation. Une fine poussière sortit de sous ses pieds et s'éleva dans les airs avant de se couler dans le chaudron, sous un geste de la baguette de Queudver. La potion se mit à étinceler dans toutes les directions, et la surface étincelante couleur diamant devint d'un bleu électrique, presque empoisonné…

Queudver se mit à gémir d'un air désespéré et sa voix se brisa. Il semblait prêt à vomir et à s'effondrer…

-Que la chair… Du Serviteur… Donnée… En conscience… Fasse… Revivre le Maître…

Il tendit la main droite au dessus du chaudron et sortit une dague de sous sa cape. Horrifié, Harry le regarda trancher sa propre main d'un geste étonnamment vif. Le sang gicla et la main tomba dans le chaudron avec un bruit écœurant. Queudver s'abattit au sol en sanglotant. D'un mouvement de sa baguette, Harry desserra légèrement les cordes de Cédric pour qu'il puisse se pencher et vomir. Lui même ne se sentait pas très bien…

La potion était maintenant d'une couleur rouge sang. Queudver gémissait de douleur sur le sol, mais pourtant, il se releva et tituba jusqu'à Harry, qui se recula légèrement en fronçant les sourcils. A cet instant, une pensée s'immisça dans la tête de Harry.

_Désolé, mais ton sang est censé être prit par la force, donc…_

_Donc il faut que je me débatte ?_ Demanda-t-il.

_Voilà.._

Il était moins bon légilimens que Salazar, il l'avait toujours été. Transmettre une pensée lui demandait beaucoup plus d'efforts et de difficultés. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il n'avait pas vu Queudver brandir sa baguette, et il se retrouva attrapé par derrière, enserré dans les bras d'une statue de pierre. Il entendit Cédric pousser un cri. Le bras de granit lui écrasait la trachée et par réflexe, il y porta les mains, se débattit dans un réflexe purement primitif, sans même penser à utiliser sa baguette. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il sentit une douleur aiguë lui transpercer le bras, et que le bras de pierre le relâcha. Il tomba aussitôt au sol, toussant, haletant, les mains à sa gorge. Merlin, que respirer était agréable !

-Q… Que le sang de l'adversaire… Pris par la force… Ressuscite… L'ennemi…

Encore haletant, massant sa gorge douloureuse, Harry se releva difficilement. Cédric avait essayé de l'aider, de lutter contre les cordes, mais il n'avait réussi qu'à s'entailler la chair. Queudver vida dans le chaudron la fiole de sang qu'il avait remplie au bras de Harry, qui pointa la baguette sur le creux de son coude et y fit cicatriser l'entaille. Puis il pointa sa baguette sur Cédric et soigna ses blessures, tout en resserrant légèrement les cordes et en lui lançant un sort de mutisme, au cas où…

_Nous sommes ennemis ?_ Demanda Harry, les sourcils froncés.

_Pour le sortilège, oui. Tu es celui qui m'a autrefois mené à ma perte, et ton sang t'a été pris par la force, c'est suffisant._

Harry haussa les épaules, espérant qu'il disait vrai. La potion prit instantanément une couleur d'un blanc incandescent et Queudver, son travail terminé, s'affala au sol en enroulant son moignon sanglant dans sa robe…

Des étincelles partirent dans toutes les directions, si brillantes qu'elles semblaient éteindre toute autre lumière, et soudainement, elles s'éteignirent. Une épaisse vapeur blanche s'éleva du chaudron, si épaisse qu'elle sembla tout engloutir sur son passage, et finalement, Harry, dont le cœur fit un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine, put voir se découper dans le brouillard la silhouette longiligne d'un homme, maigre, presque squelettique, mais _un homme_. Ou presque…

Harry se sentit trembler à l'intérieur. L'homme qui se tenait devant lui n'avait en fin de compte probablement pas grand-chose d'humain -il ne le voyait pas encore bien- mais c'était Salazar… _Salazar ! _Et tout son corps se tendait vers lui, toute sa Magie souhaitait se mêler à la sienne, recréer un lien qui avait été trop longtemps endommagé, mais dont une ébauche restait, demandant à être réparée, consolidée, car ce lien n'avait jamais disparu malgré toutes ces années ! Malgré tous ces siècles passés à attendre dans les limbes, malgré le temps qu'ils avaient vécu éloignés, ce lien avait toujours subsisté, et aujourd'hui, leurs corps et leur Magie hurlaient du besoin de le recréer…

Harry se mordit la lèvre à sang et retint un gémissement. Il fit appel à tout son self-contrôle pour forcer sa raison à surpasser ses sentiments. Il n'était pas temps, pas maintenant…

Il savait cependant que Salazar ressentait la même chose que lui, et cela ne l'aidait pas. Mais son amant avait toujours eu un bien meilleur contrôle que lui, sur son corps, comme sur sa Magie, et Harry se focalisa sur sa tranquillité apparente pour se calmer…

-Habille-moi, demanda l'homme de sa voix froide, et la joie d'avoir un nouveau un corps un tant soit peu humain qui s'entendait dans sa voix n'était sans doute perceptible que pour Harry…

Queudver, gémissant et sanglotant, ramassa alors le paquet de tissu au pieds de Harry et le déplia. Il s'agissait en fait d'une robe de sorcier. L'homme sortit du chaudron et d'une seule main, Queudver lutta pour faire passer la robe par dessus la tête de son Maître. L'homme se tourna alors vers Harry, la peau encore plus pâle que la blancheur d'un crâne, les yeux d'un rouge écarlate sanguinolent, et un nez inexistant, fait de deux fentes comme les nez des serpents…

-Salazar ! S'exclama Harry. Merlin ! On dirait un sac à main !


	13. Chapter 13

Voldemort considéra Harry, haussant son absence de sourcil.

-Oui, bon, ça va, la ferme…

-M… Maître ? Couina Queudver, l'air tellement abasourdi qu'il s'était arrêté de sangloter.

-Queudver ! S'exclama Voldemort. Je t'avais oublié. Décidément, tu m'auras été bien utile…

-Maître, vous aviez promis ! Vous aviez promis !

-Oui, oui, je sais, Queudver, je te dois ça, je le sais bien, tends donc la main…

-Oh, merci, Maître, merci ! Répondit-il en se remettant à chouiner et en rampant jusqu'à pouvoir baiser la robe de Voldemort.

Voldemort chercha quelque chose dans les poches de sa robe et en sortit une longue baguette de bois sombre. Un mouvement compliqué du poignet plus tard et Queudver avait une nouvelle main qui brillait comme si elle était faite d'argent pur. Queudver la fixa avec ravissement, plia et déplia les doigts, et broya une poignée de brindilles dans son poing…

-Maître… Dit-il d'un air extatique. Merci, Maître, merci… Elle est si belle…

-Maintenant, tend l'autre main, Queudver.

Sans cesser de fixer avec ravissement son poing d'argent, Pettigrew tendit l'autre bras, le gauche. Voldemort en releva la manche et observa avec un certain dégoût le tatouage qui s'y trouvait. Un serpent sortant de la bouche d'un crâne. La Marque des Ténèbres. SA marque, autrefois. Voldemort releva les yeux vers Harry, et lui lança un regard entendu. L'air décidé, il pressa sa baguette sur le dessin encré dans la chair. La cicatrice de Harry se mit à le picoter furieusement et il se gratta le front d'un geste distrait. La sensation ne faiblit que lorsque Voldemort retira sa baguette de la marque, qui était devenue, sous sa Magie d'un noir de jais. Queudver ne faisait toujours attention à rien, continuant de s'extasier sur sa nouvelle main. Après tout, il était idiot, et son Maître ne lui demandait pas son attention immédiate…

Puis, subitement, l'air fut rempli du bruissement des capes et de partout entre les tombes apparurent des sorciers, portant une longue cape à capuchon noir et des masques blancs. Ils observèrent leur Maître, Queudver, Harry, qui n'était pas attaché, et Cédric, qui n'avait rien à faire là, d'un air méfiant. Mais les desseins de leur Maître étaient impénétrables, et bientôt, un par un, ils s'avancèrent, se regroupant, les encerclant, incertains quant à l'attitude à adopter face à leur Maître, qui ne disait rien…

Un large geste de la main et un stupéfix informulé plus tard, seule une silhouette encapuchonnée restait debout.

-Lucius, mon ami, quel plaisir de te revoir ! Enlève donc ton masque et viens près de moi…

Lucius Malefoy se figea, ne sachant quoi penser de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais l'homme devant lui restait Voldemort et lentement, il retira son masque et s'avança, enjambant le corps inanimé de Pettigrew, parfaitement conscient de la présence de Harry, qui observait la situation d'un air circonspect, et de Diggory, de toute évidence attaché et sous sort de silence…

-Ton bras gauche, Lucius…

Lucius tendit le bras. Voldemort releva sa manche et appliqua sa baguette sur la Marque. Le professeur blond serra les dents sous la douleur pendant que son Maître prononçait une incantation en Fourchelangue. C'était aussi horrible que lorsqu'il avait pris la Marque !

Et puis Voldemort arrêta son incantation et retira sa baguette. Lucius Malefoy observa avec stupéfaction sa Marque s'affadir et disparaître…

-Je ne peux quand même pas laisser le père du meilleur ami de mon compagnon se faire arrêter, expliqua Voldemort.

-Maître ? Balbutia Lucius Malefoy d'un air stupéfait.

-Tom, Lucius, s'il te plaît. Salazar éventuellement, mais c'est normalement Tom dans cette vie… Voldemort est mort et il ne reviendra pas. Il est temps pour moi de réparer mes erreurs et de demander pardon pour mes bêtises auprès de la Magie… Tu peux partir ! Si j'ai un jour de nouveau besoin de toi, je t'enverrai un hibou, comme tout sorcier civilisé. Et tu seras libre d'accéder à ma requête ou bien de t'y refuser. A partir de maintenant, nous sommes des égaux, si ce n'est en puissance magique -je reste un Fondateur-, au moins en humanité... Enfin, ce sera le cas dès que je ne ressemblerait plus à un vieux lézard en décomposition! Rentre chez toi, Lucius, et rassure ta femme et ton fils. Il ne prendra pas la Marque et il n'y aura pas de nouvelle guerre…

Lucius toisa son ancien maître d'un air proprement ébahi, bien loin de la sévère maîtrise des Malefoy. Salazar se permit un sourire. Même au plus fort de la guerre et sous la torture, il n'avait jamais réussi à faire perdre son masque à Lucius…

-Le Monde Magique à malgré tout besoin de changement…

Lucius sursauta. Par les couilles de Merlin, il avait complètement oublié la présence de Potter… Le Maître… Salazar… Tom… Se retourna vers lui.

-Et c'est sans doute également pour ça que nous sommes revenus maintenant. Je n'ai pas dit que je renonçais à changer le monde, mais j'entends maintenant le faire de manière légale… En bottant les fesses de l'abruti qui nous sert de Ministre, en réinstaurant les Traditions Sorcières et en supprimant les lois racistes à l'égard de toute Créature considérée comme dangereuse ou inférieure, notamment…

Harry sourit.

-Ça me va. Bon, on en fait quoi de ceux là ? Demanda-t-il en désignant les Mangemorts à terre.

Tom gratta son crâne chauve dans un geste assez comique.

-On les envoient avec un joli paquet cadeau à Mrs Bones ?

-Ça va être Noël en avance, répondit Harry.

Aussitôt, Salazar et lui s'affairèrent à ligoter ses anciens serviteurs. Harry prit bien soin d'inclure pour Queudver un sort l'empêchant de se retransformer, et écrivit brièvement un mot à la Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique et Présidente du Magenmagot, pour lui expliquer la situation et en précisant bien qu'il était fortement recommandé d'interroger tout ce petit monde de manière approfondie, notamment Pettigrew, y compris sur les événements impliquant Sirius Black il y à treize ans. Tom attacha tous les Mangemorts inconscients les uns aux autres avec un joli ruban argenté -Harry se doutait qu'il le ferait vraiment-, colla la lettre de Harry sur le front de Queudver avec un sort de glu, et envoya ses ex-fidèles au Ministère séance tenante ! Roooh, ce que ça faisait du bien de pouvoir à nouveau se servir de sa baguette ! Même si ce n'était rien comparé à celle de Salazar…

Puis, Tom se tourna vers Harry avec un étrange sourire sur sa bouche sans lèvres et caressa tendrement sa joue d'une main tremblante. Harry avait vu juste, il était aussi perturbé que lui par sa Magie.

-Tu m'as manqué, murmura Salazar d'une voix peu assurée.

-Toi aussi, répondit Harry.

Tom renifla d'un air dédaigneux.

-Je croyais que je ressemblais à un sac à main ?

-Et je dirais même plus, tu ressemble à un sac à main en peau de crocodile, ricana Harry.

-Ah, j'oubliais ! S'exclama Tom.

Et d'un geste de sa baguette, il stupéfixia le serpent qui s'était lové derrière une pierre tombale, observant les événements sans savoir quoi en penser.

-N'était-ce pas ton familier ? Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non, Shaskaa est mon familier, et j'ai hâte de la retrouver. Nagini était le familier de Voldemort, mais comme elle était rattachée à mon enveloppe charnelle, elle à survécu au rituel. Mais elle est vindicative, haineuse et méchante.* Comme je l'étais avant. J'ai besoin du Horcruxe qu'elle contient, mais je n'ai plus vraiment besoin d'elle…

Harry eût un rictus.

-Je t'apprécie parfois lorsque tu es vindicatif, haineux et méchant, mais seulement au lit…

-J'ai toujours su que tu étais masochiste…

-Il le faut bien, pour sortir avec toi ! S'exclama Harry d'un air indigné.

-Non mais tu t'es regardé, sale gosse !?

-Je t'emmerde, croco premier ! Je te rappelle que quand ton âme sera réunifiée, tu reprendra l'apparence que tu avais au moment où tu as créé ton premier Horcruxe ! On n'aura que deux ans d'écart !

-Sauf que j'ai plus de soixante-dix piges, moi !

-Roooh arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! J'ai peut être que quatorze ans dans mon corps mais autrement on à tous les deux plus d'un millénaire !

-Et tu n'as jamais appris à te peigner pendant tout ce temps ?

-Ben non, tu sais bien que j'adore quand c'est toi qui t'en occupe !

-Non mais même moi j'ai mes limites ! T'as vu ta tignasse !? Comment veux-tu que je réussisse à démêler ce bordel !?

-Moi au moins, j'ai des cheveux !

Les yeux de Harry et de Tom lançaient des éclairs. Au fur et à mesure de leur dispute, leurs corps s'étaient tendus, leurs mâchoires s'étaient crispées, leurs poings s'étaient serrés…

Puis, leur lèvres s'étirèrent lentement en un sourire, et ils éclatèrent de rire.

-Merde, ça fait du bien de se retrouver ! S'exclama Tom.

-Ne m'en parle pas ! Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il va peut être falloir qu'on rentre, ils vont se demander ou on est passés là-bas…

-C'est ça ! Oublie pas ton copain ! Et je te préviens, si tu m'as logé ailleurs que dans la Chambre des Secrets, je te jure que je débarque en plein milieu de la grande salle et que je fais un malheur !

-Parlons en de la Chambre des Secrets, tiens ! T'imagine pas le bordel qu'avait foutu ton Basilic ! Ça nous à pris des jours à Dobby et moi pour tout rendre à peu près habitable ! Et remercie-nous, tu auras des toilettes et l'eau courante !

-…Ça peut être utile, effectivement…

-N'est ce pas ?

Harry agita la main et les cordes qui attachaient Cédric à la pierre tombale disparurent. Le sort de mutisme de leva. Ce qui n'empêcha pas le Poufsouffle de rester bouche bée, l'air complètement idiot devant ce qu'il ne pouvait qualifier que de scène de ménage…

-…Qu'est ce qu'il à ton copain ? Il à perdu ses neurones ?

-Tu veux qu'on reparle de ton ex-bras droit ? Ricana Harry. Parce qu'au cas ou tu n'aurais pas capté, il est toujours là, et pas vraiment mieux…

Tom se retourna vers Lucius d'un air amusé. Aussitôt, le blond referma la bouche.

-Mais enfin, Lucius ! Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais rentrer chez toi !

-Non mais comprends les aussi ! C'est pas tous les jours que le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps ressuscite et balance tous ses suivants aux Détraqueurs…

-Bah oui mais qu'est ce que tu veux que j'en fasse de tous ces abrutis ? Non seulement ce sont des lâches qui n'ont jamais eu le courage de leurs opinions -sans offense, Lucius-, mais en plus de ça, les trois quarts sont complètement cinglés ! Bon, moins que Bellatrix, mais quand même ! Ce ne sont pas le genre de personnes qu'il est sain d'avoir dans son entourage…

-...Et regarde qui c'est qui parle…

-La ferme, je te dis ! Bon, on y va, oui ou merde ?

-Mais je t'attends, moi !

Tom leva les yeux au ciel.

-Au revoir Lucius, à la prochaine.

Et il se transforma en un grand serpent blanc albinos qui s'enroula autour de la jambe de Harry et remonta jusqu'à sa nuque. Lorsque les écailles glacées entrèrent en contact avec sa peau, Harry sentit son pénis tressauter. Un frisson couru sur les écailles et jusque sur sa peau. Merde. Vivement ce foutu rituel… Il ramassa Nagini et l'enroula avec Tom autour de son bras. Le contact du serpent sur sa peau était beaucoup plus désagréable que celui de son amant…

-Bon, Cédric, commença-t-il en se tournant vers le Poufsouffle. Le portoloin va nous ramener à Poudlard. Je te laisse la Coupe et la Victoire, moi je m'en tamponne l'oreille avec une babouche…** Mais enfin, comment dire… Tu te bouge ?

Le Poufsouffle sursauta comme si il sortait d'un rêve et rougit. Puis il rejoignit Harry auprès du Trophée des Trois Sorciers.

-Lucius, il reste un Mangemort à Poudlard. Je m'en occupe en rentrant, à tout à l'heure !

-Bien sûr. A tout de suite, répondit Lucius d'une voix blanche.

Puis Harry compta jusqu'à trois et Cédric et lui saisirent le portoloin.

*Oui, je sais, « Les Crimes de Grindelwald » nous en apprennent beaucoup plus sur Nagini, notamment qu'elle n'est pas du tout haineuse, vindicative et méchante, mais bon… Ça remonte à loin l'époque ou elle était humaine, non ?

**Cette référence de mon enfance...


	14. Chapter 14

Voilà la suite! J'espère que ça vous plaira, bisous!

**Réponse à mes Reviews Guest:**

**Natsu:** Tant mieux, j'espère que tu es bien reposée alors. Merci à toi d'avoir commenté, à bientôt!

**Artemis:** Hello! Et oui, Salazar est revenu, mais il va falloir attendre encore un peu pour la suite ;) Tu as galéré longtemps avant de trouver quoi? On parlait de quoi déjà? ^^' J'essaie de positiver, oui, mais sous médocs, c'est compliqué :p Bisous à la semaine prochaine :)

**marion:** C'est pas privé du tout xD "S'en tamponner l'oreille avec une babouche", ça vient d'une Saga MP3 (c'était à la mode à l'époque, tu sais, des dinosaures... quand j'étais au collège-lycée! J'ai que 25 ans xD) qui s'appelle "Le Donjon de Naheulbeuk" ou toute une équipe de branquignols classique (enchanteresse, nain, voleur, barbare, elfe, etc...) partent dans une quête pour retrouver "la douzième statuette de Gladeulfeura, dont seul un nain unijambiste des forêts du nord dansant nu autour des statuettes enroulées dans du jambon un soir de pleine lune pourra permettre l'accomplissement de la prophétie" Comme de juste, l'elfe est une blondasse décérébrée que le nain déteste, nain qui consomme à profusion des "chiantos", bonbons réputés pour faire de toi un chieur avec une répartie à toute épreuve. C'est lui qui sort le "j'm'en tamponne l'oreille avec une babouche" J'ai bien aimé, ça m'est resté xD Il existe même un groupe qui s'appelle "Naheulband" et qui chante des trucs à hurler de rire! La petite histoire disait que le créateur du de la saga gagnait tellement de royalties avec les concerts de Naheulband qu'il n'avait plus besoin de rien d'autre, mais je ne sais pas si c'est vrai... Mystère!

* * *

Dès lors qu'il se posa sur le sol, Cédric fut assailli par les professeurs et les hurlements du public. Lorsque Barty Croupton et le Ministre Fudge lui serrèrent chaleureusement la main et que son père le serra dans ses bras en exultant de joie, il se retourna et constata que Harry avait disparu…

Harry s'était éclipsé dès que ses pieds avaient touché le sol. Après tout, il avait atteint son objectif : il avait retrouvé Salazar, alors il pouvait bien laisser Cédric gagner. Surtout qu'il avait d'autres choses à faire au final…

Se cachant sous sa cape d'invisibilité, qu'il avait emportée, il s'éloigna de la foule et entra dans Poudlard. Il monta rapidement jusqu'au deuxième étage où il laissa Salazar ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets. Il se laissa glisser le long du toboggan et eut rapidement la confirmation de ce qu'il pensait en entendant son serpent rigoler : Salazar avait bien fait ça pour s'amuser…

Arrivés en bas, plus d'os de petits animaux, plus d'humidité, plus de rochers suintants. Dobby et lui avaient créé une sorte de dôme de protection dont toute eau extérieure était bannie. Harry progressa le long du couloir de pierre : la peau du Basilic avait été enlevée, tout comme sa carcasse. Il n'y avait pas de tapis au sol, mais Harry savait que Tom n'en serait pas dérangé. En revanche, un sort de réchauffement conférait à l'endroit une température agréable…

Mais c'est lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la pièce principale que tout le travail de Harry et de son Elfe se révéla : elle était devenue une confortable pièce à vivre avec tout le confort nécessaire. Au fond, la statue géante de Salazar était toujours visible. Harry était d'ailleurs prit d'une monstrueuse envie de glousser à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Sérieusement, quelle façon avait Salazar de flatter son égo ! Pas sur que ça marche d'ailleurs, car elle avait maintenant pris un aspect serpentesque des plus déplaisant...

Devant la statue se trouvait un confortable canapé de velours vert avec à son pied un tapis moelleux de laine bleue frangée de jaune orangé, ainsi qu'une table basse en bois d'ébène. A côté de ce même canapé, un peu en retrait par rapport à la statue, il y avait une bibliothèque d'acajou protégée par une tenture aux couleurs de Gryffondor, largement fournie, autant de livres récents que d'ouvrages si anciens que Harry avait du les protéger par des sorts en les sortant de son coffre. Il savait que Salazar en reconnaîtrait certains, pour les avoir écris, comme quelques livres d'enchantements et de potions. Sur la gauche, c'était un gigantesque lit aux tentures et aux draps verts brodés d'argent et à côté du lit, une gigantesque armoire d'ébène contenant une garde robe complète. Il y avait également une grande table et deux chaises, que Salazar pourrait utiliser pour lire, manger ou travailler, et même une cheminée magique, contenant un feu qui brûlait sans fumée à côté du canapé. De petits paravents en bois de cerisier ouvragé délimitaient un espace privé, salle de bain et toilettes, avec une gigantesque baignoire en marbre digne de la salle de bain des Préfets, le tout étant approvisionné en serviettes blanches comme neige et moelleuses comme des nuages autant qu'en divers savons et bains moussants. Et pour habiller les murs, Harry avait choisi des tentures aux couleurs de Poudlard. Les fameux blasons des quatre Fondateurs les surplombaient, rappelant leurs souvenirs et leur passé commun…

Le serpent albinos glissa des épaules de Harry et se retransforma.

-Je vois que tu as tenu compte de mes goûts. J'aime beaucoup…

-Je te rendrai visite aussi souvent que possible. Tu peux changer la disposition des meubles si tu le souhaite…

-Le lit à l'air assez grand pour deux…

-Et nous savons tous les deux que si j'y entre, ce que nous allons y faire risque de diminuer la puissance magique de notre prochain rituel…

C'était vrai. Tous les deux, ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur un rituel bien précis de Réunification de l'Âme, mais pour qu'il soit le plus puissant possible, ils devaient s'accorder aux cycles naturels de la Wicca. Le Solstice d'été était passé depuis trois jours, ils devaient donc patienter jusqu'au prochain Equinoxe*, en Septembre, et comme le rituel était basé sur la puissance de leur union, il leur était déconseillé de s'unir maintenant…

La frustration!

Salazar fit la moue.

-Merlin sait que ça me gonfle que le Solstice d'été soit déjà passé. Ça nous repousse à l'Equinoxe d'hiver. Sérieusement, ils ne pouvaient pas faire leur épreuve trois-quatre jours avant ?

Harry haussa les épaules et déposa Nagini sur la table.

-Faut croire que non. Et ça aurait été aussi compliqué qu'illégal de mettre toutes les personnes concernées par le Tournoi sous Imperium. Il va falloir qu'on attende. Et moi, il faut que je remonte, ils vont finir par se demander ou je suis passé…

Aussitôt, Salazar se retransforma.

_Alors laisse moi venir avec toi_, siffla-t-il. _Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Poudlard… _

_Il se réjouit de te revoir_, siffla Harry en retour.

_Je le sais. Je le sens._

Harry se pencha et Salazar grimpa le long de sa manche, pour reprendre sa place autour de son cou. En sortant de la Chambre des Secrets, il rentra dans Maugrey, qui avait du guetter son retour à Poudlard, mais Harry avait sans doute été trop rapide. Maugrey l'avait vu disparaître dans le toboggan et n'avait pu qu'attendre son retour…

Sans lui laisser le temps d'esquisser un seul mouvement, Harry le stupéfixia, le fouilla pour récupérer la clé de la malle magique du véritable Maugrey, puis ligota solidement l'usurpateur et écrivit un nouveau mot à l'attention de Mrs Bones… Quelques instants plus tard, celui qui serait bientôt reconnu comme étant Croupton Junior rejoignait ses collègues dans le bureau d'Amélia. Il courut ensuite libérer le véritable Maugrey, inconscient au fond de sa malle. Il lui lança plusieurs puissants sorts de soin, de nutrition et de réhydratation, avant de le juger apte à être transporté jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Harry le fit léviter, toujours inconscient devant lui et le déposa délicatement sur l'un des lits. Les couloirs étaient absolument déserts. Lorsqu'il ressorti enfin du château et retourna au stade de Quidditch, Cédric était en train d'être interviewé par Xenophilius Lovegood…

De son côté, Cédric se retrouvait ballotté en tous sens, enserré dans des dizaines de bras d'élèves qu'il ne connaissait parfois même pas. Fudge ne cessait de lui serrer la main et de le ramener vers lui pour des photos, son père était en pleurs, sa mère semblait émue, il n'y comprenait plus rien ! Et lorsqu'il se retrouva face à Xénophilius Lovegood qui lui demanda quel effet cela lui faisait d'avoir gagné le fameux Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il ne put que balbutier…

-Il est revenu… Vous-Savez-Qui… Enfin Serpentard… Tom…

La foule tressaillit et le silence se fit. Fudge se retourna vers Cédric et lui tapota l'épaule.

-Voyons, mon garçon… Commença-t-il d'un ton paternaliste. Tu es épuisé, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis…

-Mon fils va parfaitement bien ! Protesta Amos Diggory.

Xenophilius les interrompit.

-Salazar Serpentard est revenu ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui… Répondit Cédric d'un air encore un peu absent.

Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprit et se dégagea de l'emprise de Fudge pour se rapprocher du journaliste. Et merde. Il était vraiment Poufsouffle dans l'âme…

-Je n'ai pas saisi la Coupe seul. En fait, Harry m'a même sauvé la vie. J'aurais sans doute été tué, ou au moins gravement blessé par une acromentula géante si il ne m'avait pas prévenu et protégé. Il m'a dit qu'il se fichait de la Coupe, mais qu'elle était son objectif depuis le début. Il m'a dit que… Qu'un Mangemort était infiltré à Poudlard et avait transformé la Coupe en Portoloin pour l'emmener sur le lieu du rituel…

Fudge poussa une exclamation indignée. Un murmure parcouru la foule.

-C'est vrai, annonça McGonagall. Nous sommes au courant depuis le début de l'année et la situation à toujours été sous contrôle…

-Sous contrôle !? S'exclama Fudge. Un Mangemort !? Alors que Potter et lui ont ramené Vous-Savez-Qui !?

Xenophilius ne lui accorda aucune attention et interrogea Cédric à nouveau.

-Comment Salazar Serpentard est-il revenu ? Qu'a-t-il fait ?

Cédric secoua de nouveau la tête.

-Comment il est revenu, je ne le sais pas vraiment. C'était sans doute un rituel ancien, et franchement un peu écœurant, mais je ne pourrais pas vous donner tous les détails… Une fois qu'il à retrouvé son corps, il à convoqué tous ses Mangemorts…

-Merlin nous vienne en aide ! Gémit Fudge.

-Et… Il les à tous stupéfixiés, ligotés, avant de les envoyer à… A une certaine Mrs Bones… Je suppose qu'il s'agit d'Amélia Bones, la Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique…

-Comment ! Glapit Fudge. Les Mangemorts ont été capturés et envoyés au Ministère et je ne suis pas au courant !?

Cédric toisa le Ministre d'un air dédaigneux.

-Je n'ai pas dit « capturés », Monsieur. J'ai dit que Voldemort lui même les avait vendus.

Il n'était pas sur de devoir parler de Lucius Malefoy. Après mûre réflexion avec lui même, il décida que non. Il devait bien ça à Harry…

Fudge le regarda d'un air idiot.

-Mais enfin… Pourquoi le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres aurait-il fait ça ?

-Et où est le Seigneur Serpentard à présent ? Demanda Xenophilius.

Harry, qui avait jusque là écouté en souriant, sortit de l'ombre.

-Autour de mon cou ! Prononça-t-il d'une voix forte.

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui et le laissa passer en reculant d'un air craintif. Des flashs crépitèrent… Xénophilius resta bouche bée devant le grand serpent blanc enroulé autour de son cou.

-Monsieur Potter ? Demanda-t-il. Ce serpent est le Lord Serpentard ?

-Sous sa forme Animagus, en effet. Cependant, sa couleur n'est pas d'origine. Elle est due à son apparence actuelle.

Le serpent releva la tête et se mit à siffler, Harry écoutant attentivement.

-Il s'excuse de ne pas pouvoir vous parler en personne, mais pour se maintenir en vie dans ce monde et retrouver un corps aujourd'hui, il à malheureusement du faire appel à des rituels interdits, qui ont endommagé son enveloppe charnelle. Il qualifie lui-même son apparence actuelle de « particulièrement repoussante » et préfère vous épargner de devoir en être témoins. Pour qu'il retrouve son corps d'origine, ou du moins, le corps de son héritier, nous allons devoir pratiquer un autre rituel fortement lié à la Wicca. Malheureusement, ce rituel ne peut être effectué qu'à des périodes de grandes variations magiques, ce qui nous renvoie au prochain équinoxe, fin Septembre…

Xenophilius hocha la tête, l'air compréhensif.

-Vous devez attendre un moment où la Wicca sera à son apogée. Oui, c'est normal… Et concernant le Mangemort infiltré ?

-Il à d'ores et déjà rejoint ses petits camarades au Ministère. Quant à notre bien aimé professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, qui à passé toute l'année enfermé dans sa propre malle, il est en attente de soins à l'infirmerie. Il est affaibli, mais il va bien…

A ses mots, Mrs Pomfrey se précipita vers le château dans un couinement indigné. Diggory pouvait attendre, il semblait n'avoir que quelques égratignures et Potter était, comme à son habitude, indemne… Mais un homme enfermé pendant un an dans une malle et sous la coupe d'un Mangemort ! Merlin lui vienne en aide !

-Comment !? Le Mangemort avait pris l'identité de Maugrey Fol-oeil !? S'exclama Fudge.

-Peut être devriez vous prêter un peu plus d'attention aux alertes lancées par un Auror confirmé, Monsieur Fudge ? Demanda Harry d'un ton méprisant. Car il me semble que rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si vous aviez pris au sérieux l'appel à l'aide de Maugrey en début d'année… Vous savez ? Celui que la _Gazette du Sorcier_ s'est appliqué à tourner en ridicule ? Rita Skeeter à suivi vos directives, il me semble ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle vous avait balancée…

Rita, en effet, devant l'ampleur des accusations qui pesaient sur elle, s'était défilée en engageant la responsabilité de Fudge, indiquant qu'elle était payée pour écrire des articles élogieux envers le Ministre et le Ministère, et injurieux envers ses ennemis. Cette petite bombe médiatique avait fait scandale, et autant dire que Fudge n'était à Poudlard ce soir que parce que McGonagall n'avait pas eu le choix : il restait le Ministre et seul Harry avait le pouvoir de l'empêcher d'entrer à Poudlard… Mais cela n'allait sans doute pas durer longtemps, car le peuple grondait de plus en plus et avec le retour de Serpentard, qui restait Voldemort, nul doute que des élections se profilaient à l'horizon. A moins, bien sûr, que Fudge ne réussisse exceptionnellement bien à négocier cet écueil, mais étant donné qu'il avait toujours pris conseil auprès du « Numéro Deux », il se retrouvait étrangement perdu depuis son procès et emprisonnement, et enchaînait les bourdes. McGonagall ne pouvait pas dire que c'était à ce moment là que la cote de popularité du Ministre avait commencé à chuter car cela faisait un moment qu'elle rasait les pâquerettes, Fudge étant, même en faisant des efforts, d'une inutilité chronique. En fait, la plupart de la population britannique se demandait comment ce vieux caramel conservateur avait réussi à s'imposer comme Ministre en temps de guerre…

Et puis la réponse s'imposait d'elle même. Numéro Deux. Fudge n'avait jamais fait de mystère quant à la qualité de leurs contacts, ni du fait qu'il recevait des conseils. Ça expliquait sans doute pourquoi, depuis l'affaire Gryffondor-Potter, il était également tombé en disgrâce…

Fudge eût le bon goût de rougir. Harry se détourna de lui et se retourna vers Cédric.

-Tu es Poufsouffle jusqu'au bout des ongles, Helga t'adorerait, rit-il.

Cédric rougit.

-Je ne peux pas les laisser croire que j'ai gagné alors que sans toi, je n'aurais sans doute pas passé la première épreuve, grommela-t-il.

-Et je te remercie d'avoir fait preuve d'autant de fair-play par la suite, mais le véritable vainqueur de ce Tournoi, ça reste toi. Moi, j'étais surqualifié dès le départ avec toutes mes capacités, et même ma sélection n'était pas réglementaire. De nous deux, c'est toi qui à pris de véritables risques, Cédric, pour moi, tout était contrôlé. La Coupe était mon objectif, mais pas la victoire. Celle-ci est entièrement tienne. Tout comme la récompense. Tu l'utilisera bien mieux que moi, qui ai des montagnes d'or qui fructifient depuis des siècles ! J'ai cru comprendre que tu voulais l'utiliser à bon escient en plus, pour continuer tes études…

-Je ne sais pas encore si je veux continuer mes études ou bien tenter ma chance dans le Quidditch, expliqua-t-il.

Harry sourit.

-Tu es travailleur et extrêmement bon joueur. Je suis sur que tu réussira dans tout ce que tu entreprendra, je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi…

Le serpent siffla. Harry explosa de rire.

-Mais non, je ne le drague pas ! Il est juste extrêmement loyal, courageux et bon élève. Plutôt doué en Potions et en Sortilèges. Tu l'aurais bien aimé je crois. Mais enfin, arrête de râler! Je te connais, même toi tu le trouve à croquer! Tu devrais voir Viktor Krum aussi, je suis sur qu'il te plairait...

Cédric rougit de nouveau, tout comme Viktor, qui se trouvait non loin. Harry s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose lorsque quelqu'un lui tapota le bras. Harry se retourna vers Xenophilius Lovegood.

-Monsieur Potter ? Demanda le journaliste. Je m'excuse de vous déranger, mais j'aimerais vous poser une question avant d'interviewer Monsieur Diggory…

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Et bien, nous savons maintenant que le Lord Serpentard est revenu… Qu'en est-il des Lady Serdaigle et Pouffsouffle ?

Harry sourit.

-Elles sont de plus en plus proches de retrouver leur Mémoire, leur Magie s'agite de plus en plus… Je pense qu'elles reviendront bientôt, et… -Harry fit à Xenophilius un sourire plein de dents- Laissez-moi vous dire que vous allez sans doute être surpris de l'identité de Rowena…

Puis Harry fronça les sourcils et se frotta le menton d'un air distrait.

-Je crois qu'elles ne seront pas seules… Dit-il, presque pour lui-même, réfléchissant…

-Monsieur Potter ? Interrogea Xenophilius d'un air curieux.

Harry tressaillit.

-Je n'en suis pas vraiment sûr mais… Je crois que… Disons que nos deux… Élèves préférés… D'autrefois… Semblent avoir décidé de revenir eux aussi…

Le serpent releva la tête avec intérêt.

-Vos deux élèves préférés ? Demanda Xenophilius.

Harry grimaça.

-C'est compliqué. Pour l'instant, je n'ai encore aucune certitude, et mon seul indice est une expression que l'un d'entre eux utilisait souvent, mais je ne veux pas donner de faux espoirs à Salazar… Mais enfin, je suis presque sûr… Vous en saurez plus si cela s'impose…

Xenophilius hocha la tête.

-Merci, Monsieur Potter, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir.

Harry secoua la tête en souriant.

-Non, vous voulez savoir bien plus, comme tout le monde Sorcier, mais vous avez la sagesse de patienter. Merci. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, je suis fatigué, j'aimerais rentrer…

-Bien sûr ! S'exclama Xenophilius, un brin surpris. Avez-vous juste quelque chose à dire sur le Tournoi ? Et peut être pouvons-nous prendre une photo des quatre Champions ?

Harry acquiesça en avisant Krum, qui était resté bloqué au niveau de la Sphinx, et Fleur, qui s'était fait avoir par un Scroutt-à-Pétard, et il donna brièvement quelques informations supplémentaires au journaliste avant de prendre place aux côtés des autres pour la photo…

La foule le laissa passer, surpris de voir qu'il ne souhaitait pas célébrer. Les Gryffondor, en remontant à leur salle commune, ne le trouvèrent nulle part. Il avait finalement craqué et était parti dormir avec Salazar…

*Oui, oui, c'est bien UN équinoxe. Nom masculin


	15. Chapter 15

Le lendemain, lorsque Harry se leva, l'heure du petit-déjeuner était déjà presque passée. Tom et lui avaient discuté pendant une grande partie de la nuit que le Tournoi avait déjà bien entamée, savourant le fait de pouvoir enfin se parler face à face plutôt que grâce à un journal impersonnel et, euh, non, le terme « sans âme » était décidément inapproprié…

Étrangement, la nuit avait été chaste. La Magie avait une énième fois décidé de les aider et ils s'étaient aperçus la veille, alors qu'ils se changeait pour se coucher, qu'elle semblait avoir mis leur désir en sommeil…

Il était toujours là, en sourdine, grondant tout au fond de leur ventre, mais il ne ressentaient plus ce besoin de se quasi insoutenable de se toucher…

Harry aurait aimé pouvoir rester ici, avec Salazar, mais il savait qu'il devait faire une apparition publique. Lorsqu'il apparut avec son serpent autour de son cou, tout le monde se tut. Harry s'assit à sa place, se servit du thé, du bacon, des toasts et des œufs brouillés et commença à manger, glissant à Salazar un morceau de bacon ou de toast beurré de temps en temps. Il attrapa un exemplaire du Chicaneur et constata avec un sourire que Xenophilius n'avait pas eu besoin qu'il le lui dise pour comprendre qu'il fallait accorder toute la victoire à Cédric. La maison Poufsouffle méritait son heure de gloire ! La première page du journal était occupée par la grande photo qui avait été prise hier et qui montrait les quatre Champions côte à côte, les mains à la taille en souriant. Cette compétition existait pour renforcer les liens entre école et de Coopération Magique Internationale et malgré tout, cela avait marché. Fleur adorait Harry depuis qu'il avait récupéré sa sœur au fond du lac et avait flashé sur Charlie Weasley, qu'elle avait croisé après la première Tâche, Cédric parlait de continuer le Quidditch, et si sa raison ne s'appelait pas Viktor Krum, Harry était prêt à repartir dans les limbes pour sept siècles. Quant à Krum, il parlait bizarrement de rester en Angleterre pour améliorer son anglais…

En fait, la quasi-totalité du journal était consacré à l'interview de Cédric, le « Grand Champion de Poudlard ». Xenophilius lui avait apparemment fait raconter le Tournoi par le menu, avait diminué le rôle de Harry, souligné que les jurés avaient été loin d'être impartiaux -notamment Karkaroff, qui était bizarrement introuvable depuis quelques temps-, et que le secret sur la nature des épreuves, la première en particulier, avait été loin d'être respecté, même si il ne désigna aucun coupable. Il souligna également l'entraide qui avait prit place entre les Champions. La sœur de Fleur, l'histoire du Dragon et de son œuf… Seul Krum semblait s'être tenu à l'écart de Harry, mais Cédric et lui s'étaient apparemment entraînés ensemble pour la Troisième Tâche, pendant que Fleur leur préférait la compagnie d'un certain Dragonnier. Il fut également annoncé que Ludo Verpey avait eut un comportement inapproprié envers les Champions, notamment Harry Potter, avec qui il avait essayé de fraterniser de manière déplacée. L'homme reçu un blâme, et venait de toute façon d'être renvoyé de son emploi au Ministère pour avoir manqué plusieurs jours de travail : il fuyait vraisemblablement les Gobelins à qui il devait de l'argent et son successeur, un certain Hamish MacFarlan, était quelqu'un d'un peu moins jovial, mais de beaucoup plus sérieux, et il travaillait déjà sur la prochaine édition du Tournoi…

Et puis, à la fin, tout à la fin du journal, un petit encart annonçait le retour de Salazar Serpentard pour le prochain équinoxe d'hiver et, potentiellement, des Fondatrices et de plusieurs autres personnes. Et « l'humble serviteur » qu'était Xenophilius Lovegood pour ses lecteur espérait pouvoir sortir une édition spéciale bientôt, pour les deux événements que seraient l'ouverture du coffre de Salazar Serpentard -attendue pour les vacances, à n'en pas douter- et surtout, le retour officiel de ce dernier…

Vers midi eut lieu la cérémonie de remise du prix. Cédric reçut un Trophée des Trois Sorciers grandeur nature tout en or et en cristal ainsi que la fameuse bourse de mille Gallions ! Il sembla un peu mal à l'aise en les recevant, mais un coup d'œil envers Harry lui assura qu'il n'avait pas changé d'avis depuis qu'il avait essayé sans succès de partager la victoire avec lui ce matin. McGonagall était également venue lui en parler sans rien obtenir et Fudge n'en avait pas eu le temps car il était reparti au Ministère en catastrophe en apprenant que tout ce qui était intéressant s'était passé sans lui. Ce ne fut pas à la Gazette, mais bien au Chicaneur que Amélia Bones s'adressa pour informer la population sorcière du retour de celui que l'on nommait « Voldemort », qui leur avait gentiment livré tous ses serviteurs les plus fidèles. Lorsque la population s'interrogea sur l'absence de Lucius Malefoy au sein de ce petit groupe, et qu'un Auror fut envoyé auprès du blond, le professeur de Traditions Magiques releva sa manche d'un air hautain, découvrant un bras d'une blancheur aristocratique et vierge de toute Marque des Ténèbres, arguant qu'il avait trouvé un sort (blanc, évidemment) pour la retirer voilà bien longtemps et qu'il s'était donc senti peu concerné par l'appel de l'ancien Seigneur Noir.

Le serpent albinos de Harry Potter avait eu un sifflement qui ressemblait étrangement à un ricanement, et ledit Harry Potter avait sourit d'un air moqueur, mais l'un comme l'autre s'était refusé à tout commentaire et s'étaient contentés de soutenir la version du Lord Malefoy en disant qu'ils « ne doutaient pas des talents d'un sorcier de sa trempe ». Enfin, Harry avait parlé, le serpent s'était contenté de siffler à son oreille…

Fudge avait bien tenté de tirer la couverture à lui et de s'attribuer le mérite de cet extraordinaire coup de filet, mais il fut bien vite ramené à l'ordre par Amélia Bones, qui lui rappela que Harry Potter avait quand même bien aidé !

Puis vint enfin le moment officiel du départ. Les jolies françaises remontèrent dans leur carrosse, les bulgares, dans leur bateau, et dirent au revoir à leurs amis britanniques, se promettant de se revoir bientôt. Et peu de temps avant que les anglais ne reprennent le train pour retrouver leurs familles à Londres, Harry se fit attraper par les jumeaux Weasley, qui l'attirèrent dans un coin à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes…

-Harry… Commença Fred.

-On voulait savoir… Continua Georges.

-Si ta proposition tenait toujours ? Demandèrent-ils en chœur.

Harry haussa un sourcil moqueur.

-Ma proposition de financement pour votre boutique de farces et attrapes ? Si vos idées sont toujours aussi farfelues, je marche !

Salazar, toujours autour de son cou, redressa la tête. Des farces et attrapes ? Mais c'était intéressant, ça… Godric et lui avaient toujours eu de bonnes idées pour jouer des tours à Helga et Rowenna !

Les deux jumeaux firent à Harry un grand sourire plein de dents et lui tendirent un parchemin.

-Tu nous avais demandé…

-Un plan de financement…

-Et en nous basant sur le court de l'immobilier à Londres en ce moment…

-Et sur le coût de nos matières premières actuelles…

-Et de celles qu'on voudrait tester…

-On est arrivés à la conclusion que…

-On aurait besoin d'environ…

-Mille Gallions…

Le sourire des jumeaux retomba.

-On sait que c'est une grosse somme, mais…

-Nous te rembourserons…

-Avec les intérêts…

-Dès que possible…

Harry chassa la question d'un geste de la main.

-Les garçons, à la base, je n'avais que quelques milliers de Gallions. C'était déjà pas mal, bien plus que ce que certaines personnes n'ont jamais eu et n'auront jamais dans leur coffre. Maintenant, imaginez que ces quelques milliers de Gallions dorment sous terre pendant sept siècles, ajoutez à ça la fortune d'une grande famille de Sang-Purs comme les Potter, et vous aurez une idée de ma richesse actuelle, ricana-t-il.

Il sortit de son sac une bourse pleine.

-Voilà deux milles Gallions. Faites en bon usage…

Il laissa tomber la bourse dans la main de l'un des deux jumeaux, abasourdis, et partit se trouver une place dans le train. Fred et Georges vinrent bien le trouver pendant le voyage pour lui rendre l'argent en trop, mais il refusa, et leur demanda de l'utiliser pour acheter des robes à sa tailles à Ronald. Merlin, il y avait tellement le feu au plancher que le rouquin en devenait ridicule ! Et le pire, c'était qu'il ne maîtrisait toujours pas le sort d'agrandissement des vêtements…

Fred et Georges ricanèrent, mais répondirent qu'il faudrait que Ron le mérite. Harry haussa un sourcil. Il n'était pas près d'avoir des vêtements à sa taille dans ce cas…

Arrivé à Londres, Harry laissa un Severus Snape faussement grincheux les conduire, Salazar et lui, à ce qui était toujours sa chambre au Chaudron Baveur. Tom avait retiré la marque du bras de Severus quelques temps auparavant et le Maître des Potions était sur un petit nuage, mais comme les journalistes n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir, il arborait son meilleur air de « je-vais-passer-trois-heures-en-retenue-à-surveiller-Weasley-junior-en-train-de-récurer-des-chaudrons-incrustés-de-boyaux-de-rats-décomposés-alors-que-je-pourrais-être-dans-mon-lit-en-train-de-lire-un-livre-sur-les-potions-rares-en-sirotant-un-chocolat-chaud-plein-de-chantilly-et-de-chamallows-arrosé-de-Whisky-Pur-Feu-et-je-vous-emmerde-du-balai ! »

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés au Chaudron Baveur, Harry informa Tom -le barman, pas Salazar- qu'ils seraient désormais deux à loger dans sa chambre. Le vieil homme sembla avoir la mâchoire qui se décrochait en comprenant qu'il allait loger Salazar Serpentard, et un peu effrayé en se rappelant qu'il s'agissait également de Voldemort, mais d'un point de vue purement pratique et commercial, cela ne posait pas de problème car Harry logeait déjà dans une chambre double pour avoir plus de place…

Harry, lorsqu'il sortait, le faisait toujours avec son serpent autour du cou et Salazar, lorsqu'il reprenait forme humaine, se cachait toujours sous une longue cape, et pour l'instant, uniquement pour le bénéfice des Gobelins. Il avait décidé d'aider Harry à ranger le foutoir dans son coffre plutôt que d'ouvrir le sien, sachant qu'il serait à peu près dans le même état, et aussi, ça pouvait paraître idiot, mais il refusait de se montrer devant son familier dans cet état. Shaskaa avait probablement senti qu'il avait fractionné son âme, mais il ne voulait pas que son amie de toujours le voie sous une apparence aussi repoussante, et il était aussi honteux de ses actions. Shaskaa s'était probablement réveillée le jour ou il avait retrouvé sa mémoire, ce qui commençait à dater maintenant. Cela faisait déjà trois ans qu'il la faisait patienter, il espérait qu'elle ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur de devoir attendre quelques mois de plus…

Harry et Tom passèrent donc l'été à continuer le rangement du coffre de Gryffondor, mais pas que ! Ils se rendirent au Ministère pour passer leurs BUSEs et leurs ASPICs en candidats libres. Même avec ses connaissances un peu obsolètes, Tom les obtint haut la main. Et puis, Harry l'avait tenu informé de tout ce qui avait été actualisé au fil des années… Le Chicaneur leur consacra toute une double page !

Lorsque Harry envoya une lettre à McGonagall pour lui dire qu'il ne reviendrait pas en cours cette année, le soulagement de la directrice pouvait presque se sentir dans sa lettre de réponse. Merlin ! Enfin une année ou elle n'aurait plus à s'occuper d'autre chose que des jumeaux Weasley !

Enfin presque. Pour que tout se passe au mieux, le rituel de Réunification de l'Âme de Tom devait se produire là ou tout avait commencé. Ou bien où tout s'était terminé, cela dépendait des points de vue. Le lieu de sa mort, de leur mort à tous les deux. Cette fameuse clairière au fond de la Forêt Interdite…

Ils avertirent McGonagall qu'ils arriveraient avec les autres, par le Poudlard Express. Cela leur laisseraient le temps de tout préparer. Mais ils ne se mêleraient pas aux autres et ne suivraient pas les cours. Ils allaient vivre dans la Chambre des Secrets, que Dobby allait leur préparer, et n'en sortiraient pas, car le rituel nécessitait une période de réclusion, de jeûne et de méditation d'au moins vingt jours, pour des questions de décision du cœur et de stabilité de la Magie. Ils étaient censés, pendant ces vingt jours, se débarrasser de toute hésitation avant d'accomplir ce puissant rituel, et amener leur Magie à pulser sur un rythme conjoint entre eux deux qui devait être calme et tranquille, afin de pouvoir être relâchée dans toute sa puissance lors de l'accomplissement du rite. Trente jours était plus conseillés, un mois complet en fait, mais vingt jours était le minimum, et c'était un compte qu'ils allaient atteindre de justesse, mais ils ne s'inquiétaient pas, car en cet instant, personne ne pouvait être plus décidé qu'eux ! Le jeûne leur permettait également de purifier leur corps de ses impuretés, et d'éviter que leur Magie ne soit détournée par quelque chose d'aussi trivial que la digestion. Ils avaient préparé ce jeûne tout l'été, mangeant de moins en moins chaque jour...

Puis, le soir de l'Equinoxe, soit le vingt-et-un Septembre, ils sortiraient de la Chambre, toujours sans se faire voir, ni sans croiser qui que ce soit, pour ne pas que leur Magie ne soit perturbée par d'autres flux, la Carte des Mauraudeurs allait les aider pour ça, et ils allaient se rendre dans cette fameuse clairière, qui pour eux, était encore maudite. Ils allaient tracer aux sol les inscriptions sacrées, et allaient s'unir de toute la force de leur désir : une union pure, puissante et sincère, c'était la seule chose qui pouvait reconstituer une âme ! Le rituel ne pouvait s'accomplir que parce qu'ils étaient tous deux encore vierges dans cette vie, non souillés par d'autres essences, d'autres Magies. Rien ne pouvait, rien ne devait parasiter leur union ! Hors, Harry, à ses onze ans, n'avait encore jamais eu de relation sexuelle, Merlin merci ! Et depuis que sa mémoire lui était revenue, il ne faisait qu'attendre, ne souhaitant personne d'autre que Salazar, Tom, ou quel que soit son nom !

Tom était plus compliqué. Il avait été puissant, séduisant, charismatique, et avait eu le monde à ses pieds, tant lors de sa jeunesse à Poudlard, que pendant sa prise de Pouvoir. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais eu, n'avait jamais possédé, et s'était encore moins fait posséder, par qui que ce soit. A l'époque, quelque chose l'avait retenu. Aujourd'hui, il savait quoi. A l'école, dire qu'il n'avait ressenti aucun désir pour aucun de ses camarades, homme ou femme, serait mentir, mais lorsqu'il s'imaginait avec l'un d'entre eux, une nausée le prenait brusquement. Une seule fois, il avait essayé d'être intime avec quelqu'un, un septième année de Serdaigle, benêt pour sa maison, mais séduisant. Tom avait pensé qu'en sortant avec quelqu'un d'une autre maison, ce petit interlude resterait secret, mais si le garçon avait été extrêmement fier de son intérêt, il s'était aussi montré extrêmement moqueur et insultant devant son manque de réaction, et avait tenté d'utiliser cette petite erreur de parcours pour tenir le meilleur élève du château en son pouvoir. Tom lui avait lancé un sort d'Oubliettes si puissant que le Serdaigle avait du redoubler son année. Une première et une honte pour sa maison. Surtout qu'il avait soif d'apprendre, mais aucune mémoire, et n'avait, par conséquent, jamais été vraiment bon en classe…

Après ce fiasco auprès d'un homme, Tom avait voulu essayer auprès d'une femme, mais avait rapidement renoncé à cette idée. Les filles qui lui tournaient autour étaient nombreuses, mais la simple idée de s'imaginer un jour en train de toucher la poitrine de l'une d'entre elle par dessus son pull l'avait -littéralement- fait vomir…

Perplexe, et un brun désespéré d'être une nouvelle fois différent, -comme si ça ne suffisait déjà pas d'être un Serpentard Né-Moldu et Sang-Mêlé, bordel !- il s'était positionné comme quelqu'un d'inaccessible, trop puissant, pur et hautain pour s'abaisser à frayer avec la plèbe de la population sorcière, et au final, ce rôle lui convenait parfaitement. Sa main droite lui convenait très bien de toute façon, même si à chaque fois, il se sentait un peu dégoûté d'avoir cédé à ses plus bas instincts…

Ce rôle lui convenait si bien, qu'il l'avait gardé jusqu'à la fin. En cours de route, il était tombé sur des livres anciens, parlant de Réincarnation et d'Âmes Sœurs, puis sur le livre de AEvan Darius, et même si il ne s'était pas senti concerné sur le moment, il s'était dit qu'il avait peut être, d'une certaine façon, trouvé la réponse à ses questions…

Et puis il y avait eu Harry Potter. Avec qui tout commençait, et tout terminait. Encore…

* * *

Coucou les loulous/louloutes! (Oui, aujourd'hui, vous avez cinq ans!) J'ignore totalement combien de personnes lisent les notes de début et de bas de page, mais au cas où, je préviens: certains d'entre vous savent peut être déjà que j'ai subi du harcèlement moral au travail. Cela à abouti à ma démission, donc chômage sans indemnités, etc. Mais pas seulement! Le harcèlement, certains le savent peut être déjà (tristement) fait partie de ces situations qui peuvent détruire une personne et une estime de soi (souvent déjà faible!) en moins de deux! Ajoutez à ça tout un tas de trucs à faire, ex: chercher du travail pour vivre, chercher une université pour reprendre mes études, savoir si ils font des cours du soir, du coup peut être déménager, trouver du travail dans une ville où je ne vis pas et que je ne connais pas, bref, dans mon état tout un tas de trucs qui me semblent juste insurmontables! (Sans compter que je n'ai même pas mon solde de tout compte pour mon boulot précédent, je vais perdre mes aides, je dois en demander à mes parents...) Conclusion: moi qui était déjà insomniaque, je ne dors plus, je suis épuisée, je passe mon temps à cogiter, et je suis sous anxiolytiques et antidépresseurs légers, autant vous dire que ce n'est pas la grande forme! J'avance moins vite que ma grand mère de quatre-vingt piges, je dors tellement peu que dès que tout me prend des heures et que dès que je fais quelque chose, il faut que je me couche après, mais si j'ai le malheur de m'endormir en journée, je ne dors pas de la nuit! Autant dire que je mène le train de vie d'une grosse larve et que je crois que même une huitre collée à son rocher à une vie plus active que la mienne... En d'autres termes, je perds un peu la notion du temps: typiquement, je n'aurais pas su que aujourd'hui (le jour où j'écris ce mot), c'était jeudi, si la secrétaire de mon médecin ne me l'avais pas rappelé... Donc voilà, ne m'en voulez pas si je vous oublie, ce n'est pas volontaire... Laissez-moi juste le temps de retrouver mes neurones et je posterai, c'est promis!


	16. Chapter 16

**Merci pour vos encouragements à tous, il me font chaud au coeur! Plein de gens, même des lecteurs/lectrices qui n'avaient jamais commenté se sont manifestés pour me soutenir**:) J'en profite pour passer un avis: si certains/certaines d'entre vous habitent sur Lyon ou Venissieux, je serai ravie de vous rencontrer :) (pas de proposition louche xD Mais on pourrait se voir pour discuter^^) Et comme toutes les bonnes choses doivent avoir une fin, ce sera bientôt celle de cette fic! Afin de prévoir la suite, je vous informe de la présence d'un **sondage** au bas du chapitre 17, répondez-y vite, vous n'avez qu'une semaine! ;)

**Réponse à mes Reviews Guest:**

**marion:** Merci pour ton soutien :) Le Donjon de Naheulbeuk, c'est du Pen of Chaos, mais si tu veux d'autres Sagas MP3 sympa, je peux te citer Banal Fantasy (parodie de Final Fantasy), Adoprixtoxis, qui à l'avantage d'être une série courte, Les Aventuriers du Survivaure, qui est plutôt sympa, et la célèbre Reflets d'Acide, que je n'ai perso jamais écoutée, mais si tu réussis à tenir le premier épisode d'une demie-heure uniquement consacré à l'audition/présentation des personnages, cette série est connue pour être uniquement en vers! Ce qui, il faut le reconnaître, est assez fort!

**Artemis:** Ah! D'accord! M'enfin, comme tu vois, ce n'est pas forcément ma priorité du moment! (j'aimerais bien dormir d'abord...) Euh... Je ne sais pas trop de quoi tu parles pour Nagini... En fait, à partir de ce moment de l'histoire, on l'oublie, tu peux te dire qu'elle est restée dans le cimetière pendant trois mois si tu veux x) Mais c'est le familier de Voldemort, pas de Salazar, donc je ne m'en sers plus. Mais c'est vrai qu'ils auraient pu la récupérer quand même! xD Bah écoute, son animagus ne pouvait pas être autre chose, et vu sa gueule à la sortie du rituel, il pouvait difficilement être d'une autre couleur, hein? Merci, c'est trop gentil, bon courage à toi aussi!

**Mamy 83:** Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai pas demandé? Ca arrangeait tout le monde, mais les motifs très matures de l'actionnaire majoritaire pour refuser allaient de "j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez demandé à votre médecin de vous arrêter, moi je l'ai pas fait" à "c'était sale, j'ai du payer quelqu'un pour faire votre boulot" (faux, c'est elle qui l'a fait) en passant par "vous êtes malpolie" (j'ai juste dit qu'elle n'était pas la patronne. Elle n'était pas gérante et elle n'avait aucune délégation hiérarchique à notre égard, donc elle n'avait aucun ordre à donner à qui que ce soit, elle était juste là pour empocher le blé qu'on faisait rentrer en travaillant pour elle.) Donc voilà... Merci, c'est super gentil, à bientôt! :)

* * *

Le jour de la rentrée, Harry et l'homme encapuchonné de noir qui l'accompagnaient firent sensation. Les gens s'écartèrent sur le passage de Salazar, mais Voldemort semblait en vacance. Il ne tua personne, ne maudit aucun Né-de-Moldus, ne tortura aucun Sang-Mêlé, et s'installa tranquillement avec Harry dans un compartiment vide…

Tom ne pouvait méditer sous sa forme animagus, et ils avaient décidé d'utiliser le voyage à bon escient en se mettant dans une transe semi-méditative. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Théo, Neville, et les jumeaux Weasley qui, leur ayant envoyé une lettre pour connaître leurs projets après avoir vu les résultats de leurs ASPICs, respectèrent leur besoin de silence et parlèrent pendant tout le trajet à voix basse. Ce fut même Fred qui lança un sort à son frère, et Georges qui s'occupa d'Hermione, lorsqu'ils vinrent tous deux les importuner pour voir si « Vous-Savez-Qui était bien là ». Le rouquin avait d'ailleurs tressaillit de tous ses membres en voyant la grande silhouette noire semblable à un Détraqueur, car Tom refusait toujours de se faire voir. Visiblement, Ron avait bizarrement compté sur son absence, et s'était senti d'un coup moins courageux en l'apercevant…

Hermione avait demandé des explications sur leur comportement, et était restée pour les observer, promettant d'être silencieuse. Ron avait été jeté dehors par ses propres frères, sachant tous deux à quel point il était incapable de se taire. Et Harry et Tom restèrent immobiles, face à face, front contre front, genoux contre genoux, mains dans les mains, sans bouger, sans prononcer un mot, sans faire un bruit pendant tous les voyage. Petit à petit, tout le monde se détendit, tout en continuant à les surveiller du coin de l'œil. Les élèves qui passaient devant leur compartiment étrangement silencieux semblaient comprendre qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important et baissaient la voix devant leur porte et lorsque Harry et Tom, sentant la Magie de Poudlard, se redressèrent, tout le monde sursauta !

Dès la sortie du train, ils saluèrent leurs amis et s'éclipsèrent en passant par le passage secret de la Cabane Hurlante. Il n'avait rien emmené, rien emporté, car Dobby était déjà venu chercher leurs affaires. Sans se faire voir, ce qui était aisé puisque aucun élève n'était encore arrivé, ils se rendirent à la Chambre des Secrets et s'installèrent, confortablement, sur l'épais tapis bleuté et moelleux qui recouvrait le sol. Ils prirent le temps de tracer un cercle runique à la craie et s'assirent au centre, chacun étant entouré de runes dédiées, et reprirent leur position de quelques instants auparavant, les mains de l'un dans celle de l'autre, front contre front, leurs genoux se touchant. C'était une méditation que ne pouvait se faire qu'à deux…

Leur préparation à bord du Poudlard Express avait porté ses fruits : ils étaient déjà apaisés, leurs Magie étaient en phase et en complète harmonie. Il ne leur fallu que quelques minutes pour entrer en méditation profonde, et ils vécurent les jours suivants hors de leurs corps, mais ensemble, entourés de Magie pure et étant une partie de cette Magie, leur âme et leur essence flottant dans la pièce au milieu de celles que, des siècles auparavant, ils avaient donné à Poudlard, au milieu de celles que leurs amies avaient donné aux vieilles pierres, au milieu de celle que des générations d'élèves avaient laissé, en souvenir, leur Magie suintant hors de leurs veines pour imprégner le château dans un processus parfaitement naturel, sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, pour rejoindre celle de l'édifice, la renforcer, l'entretenir, et faire que Poudlard se dressait encore aujourd'hui, prêt chaque année à accueillir une nouvelle génération d'élèves, car l'ouvrage des célèbres Fondateurs n'aurait pas tenu, sans la volonté de ceux qui y vivaient d'y revenir…

Leur méditation dura longtemps, longtemps, longtemps. Aussi longtemps qu'une éternité ou aussi longtemps que quelques secondes. Lorsque la Magie les secoua gentiment pour les pousser à retourner dans leurs corps, ils surent qu'il était temps. Aidés de la Carte des Maraudeurs, ils remontèrent à la surface et, couverts de la Cape d'Invisibilité de Harry pour ne pas être dérangés, même par les fantômes, ils passèrent devant la grande salle, silencieuse en cette heure qui n'était pas encore celle du dîner, et quittèrent le château par l'un de ses nombreux passages secrets. Poudlard, de toute façon, les aidait, en éloignant les importuns et en leur ouvrant une voie sure. Une fois dans le parc, ils ne perdirent pas de temps et s'enfoncèrent dans l'obscurité. Étrangement, la forêt sembla s'écarter sur leur passage. Les acromentulas reculèrent devant eux, les pitiponks ne tentèrent pas de les égarer, ni les lutins de Cornouailles que Lockhart n'avait pas récupérés. Même les centaures les laissèrent traverser leur territoire sans les attaquer, et lorsqu'ils furent arrivés au plus profond de la Forêt, dans cette clairière, devant cet affaissement du terrain qui avait coûté la vie à Salazar, ils se regardèrent, un peu surpris.

L'endroit n'avait pas bougé, pas d'un pouce, depuis tous ces siècles. Tout était comme Rowena, Helga et Godric l'avaient laissé : intact, Rowena ayant reconstitué le surplomb du terrain pour ne pas laisser l'endroit ravagé. Et le sol à l'endroit du drame brillait d'une lueur surnaturelle et rougeâtre. Il rendait le sang ancien, ce sang qu'il avait absorbé voilà plus de sept siècles, il le rendait pour permettre à ces deux âmes qui n'auraient jamais dû être séparées de s'unir à nouveau…

Harry et Tom n'en demandaient pas tant ! Ils avaient pensé utiliser leur propre sang, leur sang de maintenant, mais bien évidemment, le sang originel allait être beaucoup plus puissant, et sans attendre, ils se mirent au travail !

Harry se déshabilla, et Tom était nu sous sa robe. Ils trempèrent leurs doigts dans ce sang, ce sang qui appartenait à Salazar autant qu'à Godric, ce sang que la terre avait autrefois refusé d'absorber tant qu'ils n'avaient pas été mélangés, et en maquillèrent leurs corps, tendrement, y tracèrent les runes avec précision, avant de s'atteler à la lourde tâche qu'allait être le cercle runique ! Un cercle de runes, deux cercles de runes, trois cercles de runes, des lignes de runes à chaque point cardinal, à chaque nœud d'énergie, et sur tout le pourtour de la clairière… Ils en avaient pour des heures à tracer ces runes ! Des runes anciennes, pour la plupart, tombées en désuétude, incompréhensible pour le plupart des hommes, sorciers, comme moldus, mais pas pour eux…

Eux, ils avaient grandi dans ces runes, les avaient étudiés, les avaient utilisées pour concevoir des sortilèges, et deux de leurs élèves, un homme et une femme qui s'étaient avérés être des âmes sœurs et qui avaient eu plus de courage qu'eux en rendant publique leur union, cet homme et cette femme, ce couple d'anges qu'ils avaient admiré de toute leur âme et de toute leur Magie, avaient travaillé sur les âmes et mis au point ce rituel. L'un d'entre eux avait-il échoué dans une incantation et perdu un morceau de son âme ? L'un d'entre eux s'était-il vu demander de guérir une personne dont l'âme était partiellement désincarnée ? L'un d'entre eux avait-il entendu parler des travaux de ce Mage Noir renvoyé de Poudlard et avait-il décidé de tenter d'y remédier ? Aujourd'hui, Harry et Tom se disaient que l'un comme l'autre avaient sans aucun doute été guidés par la Wicca, pour le seul bénéfice de cet instant là…

Lorsque le tracé des cercles de runes fut terminé, Tom s'allongea sur le sol à l'exact centre du cercle, et Harry resta un moment debout devant lui, à le regarder. Ils avaient le temps, la nuit était jeune, elle venait tout juste de débuter.

Salazar se demanda ce que Harry avait à rester planter là, à regarder son corps froid, glabre, pâle, bien trop maigre pour être humain et presque couvert d'écailles. Il aurait pu penser que Harry hésitait, révulsé, si il ne l'avait pas toisé avec une telle adoration dans le regard et il devina qu'il était ému, étranglé par l'émotion qui l'assaillait et lui serrait la gorge. Dans quelques heures, ils seraient de nouveau unis. Dans quelques heures, ils seraient de nouveaux un, et deux à la fois. Dans quelques heures, ils ne seraient plus Harry et Voldemort, mais bien Tom et Harry…

Dans quelques heures, tout serait fini, et ils pourraient enfin être heureux dans cette vie…

Finalement, Harry ressentit comme un coup dans le dos, assez puissant pour le faire vaciller, mais bienveillant, doux et chaleureux comme une mère qui berce son enfant. Il sourit en comprenant que c'était la Magie, sa mère, qui lui disait de se bouger, littéralement ! Alors il n'attendit pas plus et s'agenouilla auprès de Tom, l'enjambant calmement pour se retrouver assis sur le haut de ses cuisses, et il se pencha sur lui pour un baiser lent et langoureux. Leur mère était gentille. Elle relâchait juste assez leur désir pour l'instant. Juste assez pour qu'ils puissent se désirer, mais sans qu'ils ne soient forcés de se presser…

Tom répondit lentement au baiser de Harry, avec douceur et tendresse, autant qu'ils s'en étaient toujours témoigné, et leurs langues se mêlèrent avec un délice que leurs jeunes vies n'avaient pas encore soupçonnées. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, délicatement, leurs mains voyageant en caresses légères sur ces corps qu'ils ne connaissaient pas encore, et bientôt, l'un comme l'autre sentirent leurs sexes s'ériger.

Ils auraient sans doute paniqué, auraient eu honte d'eux même et de leurs corps, si ils n'avaient pas été l'un avec l'autre, la Magie les entourant d'un dôme, une bulle protectrice remplie de tendresse, comme une mère avec son enfant…

Alors que leurs lèvres se séparaient, et que celles de Tom se perdaient dans le cou de Harry, le jeune Sorcier s'enhardit. Léchant deux de ses doigts, il les introduisit progressivement dans sa propre intimité, et tressaillit. Tom s'arrêta de le picorer et se contenta de l'admirer, caressant le sexe de son amant d'une main légère et paresseuse lorsque la douleur semblait trop forte. Tom devait rester lié à la Terre, cette Terre qui l'avait vu disparaître et englouti. C'était pour cela que Harry devait le chevaucher, et ils ne pouvaient rien utiliser, ni crème, ni huile, ni lubrifiant, magique ou non, rien d'autre que leurs salives, car rien ne devait entacher le sang sacré du rituel…

Lorsque le visage de Harry se détendit et qu'il retira ses doigts, Tom, frissonnant à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre, se rallongea. Et il regarda Harry se reculer sur ses cuisses, se pencher sur lui et lécher son extrémité avec un plaisir non dissimulé, provoquant leur premier vrai gémissement à tous deux, alors que Harry lapait les gouttes nacrées qui s'échappaient déjà. Autour d'eux, la Magie montait, s'agglomérait, se condensait, dans une puissance suffocante, et lorsque Harry se pencha sur Tom pour l'engloutir, l'homme à la peau pâle pouvait presque saisir l'air pour le frotter entre ses doigts ! Pourtant, il parvenait à leurs poumons avec une fluidité déconcertante, et jamais Tom ne s'était senti aussi vivant qu'en cet instant, alors que les lèvres, la bouche et la langue de Harry étaient sur lui, autour de lui, de son membre, tirant de sa bouche une litanie de gémissements. Et il ne put s'empêcher de gémir encore, tant de soulagement que de mécontentement, lorsque Harry se retira devant son plaisir qu'il sentait monter. Et lorsque Harry se recula, Tom s'aperçut qu'il était aussi excité que lui, au moins, et cela simplement grâce à sa membre sur sa langue…

Et puis Harry se mit à genoux, se redressa, guida la verge de Tom entre ses cuisses et s'abaissa. Et ils crièrent ! Pas à cause de la douleur. Pas à cause de la chaleur. Pas à cause de l'étroitesse ni de la grosseur qui étreignait l'un et remplissait l'autre. Mais à cause de la Magie pure qui se dégageait de leur corps, les enfermant dans un cocon de puissance et de luxure !

Gémissant, les larmes aux yeux sous la force de son plaisir, Harry n'attendit pas et se releva, se rabaissa, et ils crièrent encore sous la perfection totale de cet instant ! Et alors qu'ils bougeaient l'un et l'autre, alors que les mouvements de Harry se faisaient de plus en plus violents, alors que les doigts de Tom laissaient une marque à chaque instant plus foncée sur la pâleur de ses hanches, alors que la Magie relâchait petit à petit la bride de leur désir et que les inscriptions sur leurs corps s'effaçaient sous la friction et la sueur, Harry observa le visage de son amant rajeunir, se faire de plus en plus humain. Son corps se modela, s'épaissit sous ses cuisses, se sculpta. Des cheveux d'encre lui poussèrent, sa pâleur s'atténua, son nez reprit sa place, et son visage se forma, comme taillé dans le marbre. Ses yeux prirent une teinte chocolat pailletée de rouge. Ses mains longilignes se firent fines et douces sur ses hanches. Ses cuisses et ses jambes se fuselèrent et se couvrirent d'un duvet brun. Et ses lèvres étaient pleines et roses sous les siennes lorsqu'il les embrassa de nouveau.

Ils n'avaient nul besoin des Horcruxes pour ce rituel. La Wicca allait chercher les morceaux d'âme là ou ils étaient et les ramenaient là ou ils étaient souhaités, elle réparait l'âme et le corps, et bénissait les amants qui avaient tant désiré se retrouver.

Harry et Tom jouirent d'un mouvement commun, dans un cri. Tom se répandit en Harry pendant que la semence de son amant maculait son torse, revendiquant le corps de l'autre comme leur appartenant, le corps seulement, car l'âme leur appartenait depuis longtemps…

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, scellant leurs bouches avec bonheur, heureux de ce que la Wicca leur avait permit d'accomplir ce rituel. La bulle magique autour d'eux s'évapora…

Et la Wicca relâcha entièrement leur désir…

Gémissant tous deux, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, se griffant, se mordant, goûtant la peau, la suçant, marquant le corps de l'autre avec fureur, se prenant et se libérant sans relâche, apaisant des siècles et toute une vie de désirs inassouvis, sans se rendre compte que leur Magie se libérait, autour d'eux, partout dans la Forêt, et plus loin encore. Les Créatures Magiques, et dans une moindre mesure, les Sorciers, le ressentaient, en profitaient…

Et au loin, la célébration de l'Équinoxe qui devait se dérouler dans le parc faisait écho à leur Magie, et ils oscillèrent entre moment de paresse, de tendresse, baignant dans cette énergie pure, et nouvelle union, brutale et sauvage comme un changement de saison !

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, épuisés, repus, c'était le petit matin. Riant et gloussant comme des enfants, ils se chamaillèrent, se cajolèrent, s'aimèrent encore, et puis finalement, se levèrent…

Se nettoyant de la terre, du la semence et du sang qui couvraient encore leurs corps dans un petit ruisseau d'eau fraîche qui se trouvait non loin et se séchant d'un sort, ils s'habillèrent avec les vêtements qu'ils avaient apportés. Harry revêtit une robe d'un rouge profond et brodée d'or, dans le dos et sur l'écusson, d'un gigantesque lion. Tom, sans surprise, avait préféré une robe d'un vert puissant, brodée d'argent, et ornée d'un serpent. Pour leur première sortie ensemble dans le monde, ils avaient voulu voir les choses en grand. Ils en avaient fini avec le jeu de cache-cache, ils n'y joueraient plus jamais ! Ils étaient des âmes sœurs, et ils préféraient mourir plutôt que les gens les croient encore ennemis ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde de plus ! Main dans la main et souriant, ils retournèrent à Poudlard…


	17. Chapter 17

**JE VOUS RAPPELLE LA PRÉSENCE D'UN SONDAGE IMPORTANT EN BAS DE PAGE!**

A Poudlard, au dîner, tout le monde sursauta lorsque la première vague de Magie balaya les environs. Abasourdis, les élèves se demandèrent ce qu'il se passait. Puis, quelqu'un se souvint.

-C'est l'Équinoxe d'automne! S'exclama Hermione.

Aussitôt, les noms de Potter, Gryffondor, Serpentard et Voldemort se mirent à flotter dans la pièce. Tout le monde avait vu Harry et le mystérieux homme en noir dans le Poudlard Express, tout le monde avait appris dans les journaux qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à faire à Poudlard, mais depuis l'arrivée du train, personne ne les avait vus. Xenophilius Lovegood, dans son dernier numéro spécial du Chicaneur sur le Tournoi, n'avait-il pas annoncé dans un petit encart le retour du Fondateur au serpent pour le prochain Équinoxe ?

Les élèves se retournèrent vers leurs professeurs. McGonagall et Snape arboraient des visages impassibles, mais une lueur incertaine s'apercevait dans les yeux de McGonagall. Les autres professeurs semblaient apeurés…

Non, ils n'en savaient pas plus, les interroger ne servait à rien…

Une seconde vague de Magie balaya la pièce et les élèves les plus âgés s'empressèrent de terminer leurs dîner, mal à l'aise. L'énergie qu'ils ressentaient était indubitablement sexuelle. Et, par Merlin, foutrement puissante ! Cependant, les élèves de moins de quinze ans ne semblaient pas y être soumis… Ah ! Les veinards prépubères…

Quinze ans, c'était assez âgé pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais pas assez pour ne pas paniquer. Bientôt, des groupes d'élèves entiers se levèrent, bien avant la fin du repas, extrêmement embarrassés. Ils allèrent s'enfermer dans leurs dortoirs et attendirent la fin de la crise. Seuls quelques uns d'entre eux restèrent, amusés de la situation. Deux Serpentard, un Gryffondor, une Poufsouffle et une Serdaigle, qui se faisaient les yeux doux par dessus leurs tables…

Les deux Serpentard prirent le temps de terminer leur dessert avant de retourner à leur salle commune en ricanant, bras dessus, bras dessous. Le Gryffondor emmena une part de tarte à la citrouille, une autre de tarte à la mélasse, et un pichet de jus de citrouille avec lui ainsi que son livre de botanique, car il se préparait à une longue nuit de solitude. La Poufouffle et la Serdaigle se levèrent de leurs tables respectives dans un bel ensemble, se rejoignirent au pied du grand escalier, et se serrèrent longuement dans les bras l'une de l'autre avant de rejoindre sagement leur salle commune. La Poufsouffle était un peu rouge, mais la Serdaigle avait l'air tranquille. C'était dans l'ordre des choses, et cela faisait longtemps qu'elles attendaient toutes deux ce moment, sans vraiment le savoir…

En arrivant à la tour de Gryffondor, Neville s'aperçut que la Salle Commune était déjà remplie de ses camarades qui avaient quitté le dîner en avance. Certains s'efforçaient de prétendre que tout allait bien, en faisant une bataille explosive ou une partie d'échecs, mais il était évident qu'ils y mettaient peu de cœur, et la pièce était d'ailleurs étrangement silencieuse. La plupart des élèves présents se contentaient de rester assis sur leurs sièges, les mains crispés sur les accoudoirs de leurs fauteuils, comme figés, discutants à voix basse, embarrassés. Dans un coin de la salle, seule Hermione essayait désespérément de se concentrer sur son devoir de potions. Ron était assis sur un fauteuil en face d'elle et la regardait d'un air méprisant, haïssant au fond cette fille insupportable, mais qui était la seule à passer sur son mauvais caractère. Neville soupira. Lui, ce qu'il haïssait, c'était les hypocrites comme Ron. Il s'approcha de Hermione et lui mit sa part de tarte à la mélasse sous le nez pour l'empêcher de continuer à faire comme si tout allait bien, sans manquer le regard de Ron, qui lorgnait l'assiette et la fille d'un regard également jaloux.

-Hermione, laisse tomber. Tout va bien, ce n'est que temporaire. La Magie des Fondateurs est puissante, c'est tout.

Hermione prit la part de tarte en lui lançant un regard remplit de larmes.

-Mais comment tu fais ? Tu n'as pas l'air perturbé !

Neville posa son pichet de jus de citrouille sur la table et s'assit dans un fauteuil auprès d'elle.

-Mais je suis perturbé. C'est juste que je n'en ai pas honte. C'est quelque chose de naturel après tout, c'est juste nos Magies qui entrent en résonance avec celles de Harry et Salazar. Ça n'aurait pas pu se passer autrement, ils sont trop puissants. En réalité, on à été idiots ! On aurait du s'y attendre…

-Mais… Mais…

-Mange, Hermione, lui répondit Neville en désignant sa part de tarte. Tu n'as presque rien pris ce soir. A quoi est ce qu'on pouvait s'attendre d'autre de leur part ? Ils sont des âmes sœurs, leur Magie toute entière est basée sur l'amour et le sexe. Je ne sais pas quel rituel ils utilisent, mais il ne faut pas être un génie pour comprendre ce qu'ils sont en train de faire, et c'est sans doute la seule façon qui existe. Peut être même qu'ils auront des enfants…

Les yeux de Hermione s'agrandirent.

-Mais ce sont des hommes !

Neville ricana, quoi que, sans méchanceté.

-Et la Magie n'a jamais refusé de descendant à qui que ce soit, tant que les sentiments sont purs et sincères. Bien sûr, cela privilégie les âmes sœurs, ou les unions de Créatures, mais pas seulement ! Même des couples moldus parfois se retrouvent stériles, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent et trouvent une personne qu'ils aiment réellement. Bien sûr, pour les moldus, les grossesses masculines sont exclues…

Une nouvelle vague de Magie balaya le château, faisant tressaillir les élèves.

-Les runes qu'ils ont utilisées doivent être drôlement puissantes… Commenta Neville d'un air distrait.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

-Je n'en connais aucune qui puisse permettre ce genre d'effet…

-Et tu es loin de tout connaître, Hermione. Ils ont sans doute employé des runes oubliées aujourd'hui, mais qui portent, pour qui sait les utiliser, toute la puissance de la Magie. Mais c'est vrai que les runes actuelles sont assez inadaptées à ce genre d'usage. C'est probablement possible, mais il faudrait utiliser des combinaisons compliquées…

Neville termina de grignoter sa part de tarte à la citrouille et conjura deux verres avant de les remplir de jus de citrouille. Hermione le remercia et, voyant qu'elle avait fini sa tarte, Neville la salua.

-Arrête de te prendre la tête sur tes devoirs. Va te coucher et lit quelque chose pour te détendre si tu n'arrive pas à dormir. Ou bien va demander à Pomfresh une potion de Sommeil-Sans-Rêve…

Hermione hocha la tête, et puis, alors que Neville allait rentrer dans son dortoir, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle le rappela.

-Neville ?

Le jeune homme se retourna.

-Oui ?

Hermione le regarda, sans savoir quoi dire. Pourquoi est ce qu'elle l'avait rappelé ? Elle n'avait plus rien à lui dire… A part merci, peut-être ? Mais alors qu'elle ouvrait de nouveau la bouche pour le remercier, ce fut une toute autre phrase qui sortit…

-Pourquoi tout le monde me déteste ?

Neville la regarda avec des yeux ronds !

-Mais enfin Hermione… Ce n'est pas toi qu'ils détestent…

-Mais…

-Ce n'est pas toi qu'ils détestent, c'est la façon que tu as de toujours vouloir leur imposer ton savoir ! Cette façon que tu as de toujours leur jeter tes connaissances à la figure ! Depuis quatre ans que tu es là, tu n'as toujours pas compris ça ? Tu veux toujours aider ou donner des leçons à tout le monde, mais certaines personnes ne veulent pas être aidées ni recevoir de leçons, même si elles en ont besoin ! Regarde Ron, qui ne se tourne vers toi que pour copier tes devoirs, et qui s'en prend à toi à chaque fois qu'il ne le fais pas correctement !

A ces mots, le rouquin qui sembla s'étrangler avec sa salive et rougit de colère.

-Regarde cette histoire avec les Elfes ! Reprit Neville. Tu impose ton point de vue aux gens sans même tout connaître du problème ! Si les Elfes ne sont pas liés à un Sorcier, ils meurent, et tu ne les empêchera pas de servir leur Maître, car c'est là toute leur raison d'être ! C'est leur fonction devant la Magie ! Le premier Elfe est apparu en remerciement à un Seigneur qui avait honoré la Magie d'une façon très importante, et qui avait besoin d'aide pour entretenir son château et ses terres ! Je ne dis pas que les conditions dans lesquelles ils vivent aujourd'hui ne doivent pas changer, je dis que tu ne peux pas paraître crédible et imposer ton oint de vue d'une façon aussi violente sans même t'être renseignée… Tu n'as rien à prouver à qui que ce soit, Hermione ! Tes parents seront toujours fiers de toi, et ce n'est pas parce que tu es une Née-de-Moldus que tu sera forcément une mauvaise sorcière… Tu es l'une des meilleures de l'école, alors pourquoi as-tu à ce point peur de l'échec ?

Hermione le regarda, bouche bée.

-Mais… Mais… Je suis loin d'être la meilleure élève !

Neville leva les yeux au ciel.

-Hermione, tu ne seras jamais la meilleure ! Il y aura toujours quelqu'un devant toi, ne serait-ce que Harry, et maintenant Salazar ! tu as quatorze ans, bientôt quinze, tu es en cinquième année, tu ne peux pas avoir le niveau des ASPIC alors arrête d'essayer ! La seule chose que tu vas réussir à faire, c'est te tuer à la tâche, et le jour ou ça arrivera, tu seras bien avancée ! A quoi ça te sert de travailler autant ? Tant que tu as de bonnes notes à tes examens, tu seras acceptée dans l'école de ton choix et tu trouveras un emploi ! Bien sûr, tu auras plus de choix si tu as de très bonnes notes, mais dans le monde sorcier d'aujourd'hui, tu n'as pas moins de valeur si tu es Née-Moldue…

-Les Sang-Purs… Commença Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

-Les Sang-Purs sont une chose, l'interrompit Neville, mais le sang ne fais pas tout. Ne te souviens-tu pas de comment j'étais au début de la première année ? Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé ce qui avait changé pour que je te dépasse même en cours théoriques ?

Hermione rougit.

-Si… Plein de fois…

-Peu de choses ont changé, Hermione. Autrefois, ma famille ayant été séduite de longue date par les préceptes du vieux fou qui nous servait de directeur, j'avais abandonné un grand nombre des principes des Sang-Purs… Mais en fréquentant Harry, je m'y suis remis ! Et puis il y à eu les cours du professeur Malefoy… C'est juste ça, Hermione, et rien d'autre !

-Mais les Sang-Purs haïssent les Nés-de-Moldus ! Explosa Hermione. Lucius Malefoy est l'un des pires !

-Pourquoi ? A-t-il déjà été insultant à ton égard ?

-Euh… Non, mais…

-T'as-t-il déjà rendu une mauvaise copie ?

-Non…

-As-tu l'impression qu'il diminuait délibérément ta notation sous prétexte que tu es Née-de-Moldu ?

-Non…

-As-tu déjà eu l'impression qu'il te méprisait pour ce prétexte ?

-Ah, ça oui !

Neville sourit.

-Il est condescendant, il à été élevé comme ça, tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir… Pourtant, si il n'était pas prêt à mettre de côté les idées dans lesquelles baignent la famille Malefoy depuis des siècles, pourquoi aurait-il accepté de venir enseigner, ici, à Poudlard, et cette matière en particulier ? De faire un travail, harassant, ingrat et mal payé, face à des enfants qui, pour la plupart, rejettent ses idées ? Je ne connais pas Lucius Malefoy, mais Draco peut être tout à fait agréable… Ne m'en veux pas Hermione, mais soit tu fais preuve de trop d'orgueil, soit tu te positionne en victime… D'un côté, tu veux être la meilleure, mais de l'autre, tu refuse d'accepter les conseils qu'on te donne lorsqu'ils vont dans un sens que tu réprouve ! D'un côté, tu veux qu'on reconnaisse ton savoir, et c'est ce qui fait que les gens te trouvent agaçante, mais de l'autre, tu refuse tout moyen de te sentir sure de toi ! Tu sens au fond de toi que ta Magie est faible, et c'est pour ça que tu l'exerce au maximum et que tu cherche à combler le manque par des connaissances théoriques, mais en faisant ça, tu ne te rends pas compte d'à quel point tu tire sur ton noyau magique ! Ne te souviens-tu pas d'à quel point tu était épuisée en troisième année, avec ta demi-douzaine d'options ? Tu crois vraiment que c'était uniquement dû au fait que tu ne dormais pas assez ? Si tu continue, tu vas finir cracmolle, Hermione ! Parce que le seul moyen de renforcer ton noyau magique, et donc ta Magie, c'est d'appliquer les conseils du professeur Malefoy… Et c'est valable pour tout le monde ici, même pour ceux issus de familles sorcières ! N'as-tu pas lu le journal lors du procès de Dumbledore ? Si la Magie n'est pas honorée, elle se retire de tes veines ! Ta famille était autrefois sorcière Hermione, mais la Magie s'est perdue car tes ancêtres ont décidé de faire comme si elle leur était acquise…

Hermione le regarda, bouleversée.

-Mais le fait que ta puissance magique ait augmenté ne justifie pas que tu sois meilleur que moi dans toutes les matières !

Neville soupira.

-Bien sûr que si Hermione. Comme je me suis remis à honorer la Magie, mon noyau magique est beaucoup plus stable. Et comme la Magie parcoure tes veines et alimente tes organes, comme elle t'es aussi vitale que l'eau et la nourriture, un noyau magique stable te donne un corps en bonne santé. Ça inclut un cerveau fonctionnel et plus apte à travailler. J'ai une bien meilleure mémoire qu'avant et mes pensées sont beaucoup moins embrouillées ! Je ne cherche plus les informations pendant des heures dans ma mémoire, et une fois que ces informations sont apprises, elles restent…

Hermione sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. C'était donc aussi simple ? Elle avait donc simplement péché par orgueil en essayant d'être la meilleure ? Et en plus de ça, elle se mettait en danger ? Mais si c'était bien ça, ça voulait dire que les cours de Malefoy… Il lui rendait toujours des copies parfaites, mais en lui lançant un regard réprobateur. Elle avait attribué ça à son mépris des Nés-de-Moldus, mais est ce que ça pouvait être parce qu'il savait qu'elle ne faisait appel qu'à des connaissances académiques ? Après tout, les cours de Lucius Malefoy étaient uniquement théoriques, jamais pratiques. Ils n'organisaient pas de célébration des Solstices ou des Équinoxes, ni de Yule, ni de quoi que ce soit d'autre… Mais elle savait le couvre-feu moins sévère à ces périodes de l'année depuis que McGonagall occupait le trône directorial, et le lendemain, les vestiges d'un grand feu pouvaient s'apercevoir près du lac… Peut être qu'elle pouvait essayer ? Ça lui coûtait quoi après tout ? De murmurer quelques petites phrases dans sa tête, avant de se coucher ou de déjeuner, en pensant à la Magie ? Penser, elle savait faire, elle n'arrivait même jamais à s'arrêter, alors peut être qu'elle pouvait essayer ?

Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et la secouer un peu. Elle releva son regard vers Neville.

-Va te coucher, Hermione, tu es épuisée. Les décharges de Magie qu'on subit depuis tout à l'heure sont fatigantes pour des organismes qui ne sont pas habitués à les supporter…

-Toi, ça va ? Demanda-t-elle.

Neville grimaça.

-Je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà eût autant de Magie dans mes veines, mais je crois que ça va. En fait, je me sens sur les nerfs. Après tout, c'est l'Équinoxe d'hiver. Je serai sans doute en train de célébrer dans le parc si je n'avais pas peur d'interférer avec leur propre rituel…

-...Mais les décharges de Magies se sont atténuées, non ?

-C'est vrai. Elles commencent à s'espacer.

Neville ricana.

-Peut être qu'ils sont fatigués.

Hermione rougit.

-Tu pourrais me montrer ?

Neville la regarda.

-Pardon ?

-...La célébration de l'Équinoxe.

-Oh ! Tu veux essayer ? Après tout, c'est vrai que la Magie semble plus résiduelle maintenant, et la nuit n'est pas terminée… C'est vrai, on peut sans doute essayer. Tu verras, c'est plutôt amusant… Va t'habiller, mais ce n'est pas la peine de le faire trop chaudement. Emporte un pull pour le retour si tu veux, mais si tu le peux, mets une jupe, c'est plus facile pour danser…

Hermione ferma son livre d'un coup sec et mit tous ses parchemins de côté. Elle jeta le tout dans son sac et partit mettre son unique jupe en laine grise et prendre un pull-over. Ron la regarda partir d'un air mauvais. En rejoignant Neville dans la salle commune, elle se demanda ou était passé le petit garçon terrifié et maladroit qu'elle avait rencontré au début de la première année ? Il semblait si serein maintenant ! Et il savait toujours ou était son crapaud grâce à un sort de traçage…

Alors qu'elle le suivait jusque dans le parc et qu'il sortait de son sac toute une ribambelle d'objets, des branches de pin aux rubans rouges en passant par les bougies blanches et dorées, elle se fit la réflexion que, heureusement, grâce à la théorie du professeur Malefoy, au moins, elle savait à quoi tout cela servait. Elle remercia Neville de lui prêter ses affaires, même si ils devraient partager car il n'avait pas de tout en double, et tous les deux, ils se dirigèrent vers le grand feu de bois qui flambait devant le lac. Un grand nombre de personnes dansaient autour, pieds-nus et des branches dans les cheveux. Sans surprise, elle reconnu les cheveux blonds de Lucius Malefoy et de son fils qui étincelaient à la lumière du feu, et aussi Snape et probablement tout le dortoir des Serpentard. La plupart des garçons étaient torse-nu. Les filles étaient pour la plupart jambes nues, et parfois peu vêtues. Certaines avaient remonté leur T-shirt pour ne cacher que leur poitrine, et leur buste luisait de sueur…

Il y avait aussi quelques Serdaigles et Poufsouffle comme Luna, Susan, ou Hannah Abbot. En Gryffondor, jusqu'ici il n'y avait que les jumeaux Weasley dont les cheveux semblaient flamboyer dans la lumière dansante du feu. Neville lui dit d'enlever ses chaussures et chaussettes, et de ne pas s'inquiéter du reste. Quelques Serpentard interrompirent leur danse pour observer leur arrivée d'un air surpris, et puis Pansy Parkinson colla une branche de pin dans les mains d'Hermione, Blaise Zabini lui entremêla les cheveux de branches de houx aux baies rouges, pendant que Neville allumait sa bougie aux flammes du feu, et ils commencèrent à danser. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione eût l'impression de voir un air approbateur sur le visage de Lucius Malefoy. Et à seulement quelques heures du petit matin, alors que tout le monde remontait au château, épuisé d'avoir dansé, elle se sentait étrangement bien, fatiguée, mais paradoxalement pleine d'énergie. Disant bonsoir à Neville qui disparaissait dans son dortoir, elle se dit qu'il avait sans doute bien plus à lui apporter que Ron. Mais ça, ce n'était pas compliqué. Beaucoup de gens avaient plus à apporter que Ron. Et le mépris du rouquin commençait sérieusement à l'agacer…

En remontant dans son dortoir, elle s'aperçut que peu de ses camarades dormaient. La plupart semblaient gênées par les décharges magiques qui se poursuivaient toujours, même si elles étaient moins puissantes. Maintenant, Hermione les ressentait comme d'agréables frissons dans ses veines, et elle était épuisée. Elle ne prit même pas la peine d'enlever les baies de houx de ses cheveux et la terre de ses pieds, et sans faire attention aux autres filles qui lui demandaient ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour se mettre dans un état pareil, elle s'endormit dès que sa tête eût touché l'oreiller…

* * *

Et maintenant, le temps est venu pour un **sondage**. Ma question est simple :

**Que voulez-vous lire par la suite ? **

**-****Petit 1 :** Un HPLV Dark Harry, mais sans doute pas du même genre que ce que vous lisez d'habitude (vu que c'est précisément parce que j'en avais marre de toujours lire la même chose que j'ai écrit ça!)

**-****Petit 2 :**Une fiction Adventure sur HP dont j'ai essayé trèèèèès fort de ne pas faire un slash (mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire un petit sous-entendu à la fin...), avec un Harry qui ne se laisse ENFIN pas manipuler par Dumby et le Ministère.

**-****Petit 3 :**Une fiction Fantastic Beasts et multicouples (celle-là même qui à déjà donné lieu à un sondage), avec des Créatures Magiques, des Âmes Soeurs, et tout le tintouin habituel. (Pas de spoilers. Depuis le temps qu'il est sorti, si vous n'avez pas vu les films, démerdez-vous!)

**-****Petit 4 :**Une fiction Avengers (pour changer xD) Peter/Bucky (ça, ça ne change pas :p) SI JE L'AI TERMINEE D'ICI LA, ce qui est loin d'être sûr parce que franchement, je galère... Mais au cas où elle ne serait pas terminée, je devrais avoir une mini-fic pour vous faire patienter.

-**Petit 5 :**Et c'est une première, une traduction, ma première sur ce site et juste la première qui ne soit pas pour mon seul bénéfice (je traduis beaucoup les chansons que j'aime bien. Ça casse souvent la magie d'ailleurs :p) de **irislafey**, "The Black Lord", une fic HP dans laquelle Harry se retrouve confié à un nouveau tuteur en deuxième année... :) Mais attention, je ne pourrais peut être pas poster chaque semaine, il faudra me laisser le temps de traduire, et puisque l'histoire n'est pas terminée, il faudra laisser à irislafey le temps d'écrire! Je posterai peut être une histoire en parallèle du coup, à vous de choisir laquelle! ;)

Voilà ! Dépêchez-vous pour voter, vous n'avez qu'une semaine ! ;)


	18. Chapter 18

Bon j'ai eu pas mal de personnes qui m'ont parlé des équinoxes et solstices alors on va faire le point pour que tout soit clair: Tout d'abord, à ceux qui m'avaient fait modifier équinoxe d'automne en équinoxe d'hiver dans le dernier chapitre, j'ai remis automne. Mes personnages sont en septembre, au alentours du 20 septembre, c'est donc bien l'**Equinoxe **d'Automne qui est fêtée! S'en suivra le **Solstice **d'Hiver aux alentours du 20 Décembre, soit la fête païenne de Yule, avec laquelle la religion catholique s'est "débrouillée pour fait coïncider la naissance du Christ (à quelques jours prêts) dans l'espoir de mieux s'implanter, ce qui à donné Noël! (oui, parce que le Christ , n'est pas né un 25 Décembre, hein...) Suivra ensuite l'**Equinoxe** de Printemps en Mars, puis le **Solstice** d'Eté, aux alentours du 20 Juin, ce qui explique que mon rituel soit décalé à Septembre, puisque la dernière tâche du tournoi à lieu le 23, donc le solstice était déjà passé! Est ce que ça va mieux comme ça?

Sinon voilà, c'est enfin la fin de l'histoire, et donc de cette série d'histoires! Merci de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici! :) Pour le sondage, j'ai été agréablement surprise du nombre de voix qu'à remporté la traduction, merci pour votre soutien :) Cette fic n'est cependant pas celle que vous avez choisie, la lutte à été très serrée entre ma fic HPLV et ma fic HP Adventure, mais à la fin, c'est la fic Adventure qui l'emporte, et de peu! J'annonce donc pour la semaine prochaine ma fic "**Deux mots qui auraient pu tout changer** ", merci à tous ce qui ont voté! (et vous avez été nombreux!) :)

**Réponse à mes Reviews Guest:**

**Natsu:** Tant mieux si tu as aimé, et pour le sondage, ça à été noté ;)

**Artemis:** Bah écoute, j'essaie de me reposer et puis je viens de m'apercevoir que mon antidépresseur m'en empêchait, donc c'est pas gagné :p Ouais j'avoue j'ai complètement oublié Nagini Visiblement les gens aiment bien hermione et neville^^ mais pas ron par contre xD Tes choix sont notés, on verra bien ce qui ressortira, merci d'avoir voté et commenté^^ Quelle idée aussi d'écrire sur téléphone :p c'est bien les PC!

**marion:** C'est noté, j'ai compté les deux, j'autorise trois choix de toute façon. Et pour reflets d'acide, moi j'ai pas réussi à passer le premier épisode^^ mais il faudrait peut être que je m'y remette, ça à l'air cool quand même. Et le nain de Naheulbeuk, t'en as pensé quoi du coup?^^

**Mamy 83:** Ca, si les patrons sont mauvais... J'aimerais bien être payée pour écrire ici, tiens^^ Merci, c'est gentil :) Ahah, merci pour tes encouragements, à bientôt :)

**Guest:** Merci, c'est gentil, j'espère que tu repassera par là et que les derniers chapitres te plairont aussi :)

* * *

Les décharges Magiques se poursuivirent toute la nuit et empêchèrent de dormir une bonne partie des cinquième année et plus. Neville, pourtant, comme Draco, Pansy, Luna, Susan et Hermione, après la célébration de l'Équinoxe, s'endormirent dès que leurs têtes s'enfoncèrent dans leurs oreillers de plumes. Leur sommeil fut réparateur, mais étrangement agité. Au point que leurs camarades de dortoirs, bien éveillés, se reculèrent, effrayés par leur Magie qui se répandait dans la pièce. Snape, McGonagall, Chourave et Flitwick, appelés en renforts, ne purent rien faire, ne sachant ce qui était en train de se produire.

Les objets se mirent à flotter autour d'eux, pendant que les jeunes gens bougeaient dans leurs lits de plus en plus violemment, les sourcils froncés, tantôt grimaçants, tantôt souriants, jusqu'à ce que finalement, leur Magies ne s'étendent par vagues à tout le château. Deux d'entre elles furent particulièrement fortes et secouèrent le château sur ses Fondations. Deux autres furent un peu plus faibles, et se ressentirent seulement jusqu'aux cachots. La cinquième ne se fit sentir que jusqu'à la grande salle. Et puis il y en eût une autre, une qui était vraiment plus faible. La puissance était là, mais pas la Mémoire. Pas encore… Et puis le sommeil des jeunes gens s'apaisa, et ils dormirent quelques temps encore, jusqu'à ce qu'au lever du jour, ils ne se réveillent en sursaut…

-PAR LES AILES NOIRES DES SOMBRALS ! Beugla Draco.

Il se précipita hors de son lit, sans faire attention au fait qu'il était encore en pyjama, ni à ses camarades de dortoirs, épuisés, qui le regardaient d'un air perplexe et un peu apeuré, et appela :

-PANSY !

Il se précipita, pieds nus, dans la salle commune. Blaise, Théo, Vincent et Grégory étaient maintenant proprement abasourdis. Où était passé le Prince des Serpentards ? Leur ami, débraillé et agité, était ce matin bien loin de la tenue parfaite d'un Malefoy…

Draco déboula dans la salle commune avec l'élégance et la discrétion d'un Eruptus au galop et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il percuta sa fiancée, qui accourait vers lui avec tout autant de motivation et de vigueur. Ils se heurtèrent au front et tombèrent lamentablement sur leur fondements respectifs en gémissant de douleur…

-Aïïïïïeeeuh ! Merde, Draco ! Couina Pansy en se frottant le front.

-T'es marrante, toi, t'avais qu'à ne pas me foncer dedans aussi ! Répondit Draco en l'imitant.

-Tu te fous de moi, là ? Gronda la jeune fille.

-Plutôt, oui, répondit Draco d'un air espiègle.

Puis ils se regardèrent attentivement, les yeux dans les yeux, cherchant dans le visage de l'autre, quelque chose, un signe… Là ! Ce petit grain de beauté sous l'œil de Pansy ! Et là, ce petit pli au coin de la bouche de Draco !

-Kiria ? Demanda Pansy.

-Saeran ? Répondit Draco.

Et il éclatèrent de rire, tombant dans les bras l'un de l'autre et pleurant de joie comme deux frères et sœurs, longtemps séparés et qui pouvaient enfin se retrouver !

Un brin plus haut, tout près des cuisines, la Réincarnation d'Helga Pouffsouffle se renfonça sous ses draps, écarlate. Oh Merlin ! Elle devait absolument voir Rowena ! Tout de suite ! Elle sauta de son lit et s'habilla. Souriant, elle s'aperçut qu'il ne lui restait que des vêtements oranges…

Encore un peu plus haut, dans le dortoir des filles de la tour Ouest, Rowena Serdaigle s'étira. Enfin ! Elle avait envie de voir Helga. Vraiment. Elle se leva et chercha sa plus belle robe bleue, qu'elle assortit de ses boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis oranges…

Enfin, à l'opposé du dortoir de Serpentard, tout en haut de l'une des plus hautes tours de Poudlard, Neville retomba dans ses oreillers, bouche bée. Oh merde ! Sérieusement ? Il savait que la Magie était bonne, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle écouterait son souhait…

Il voulait voir Godric… Et Salazar ! Enfin, Harry et… Salazar… Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que son nom pouvait bien être dans cette vie là !

Dans la grande salle, Xenophilius Lovegood s'était installé à la table des Serdaigle et attendait que sa fille descende pour le petit-déjeuner. Sachant que le Monde Sorcier allait guetter son journal à la sortie de l'Équinoxe, Harry et McGonagall avaient accepté de l'inviter ce matin pour qu'il puisse recueillir ses informations au plus vite. Il était assez tôt, mais pourtant, un certain nombre d'élèves, visiblement harassés, étaient déjà présents. McGonagall, le visage fatigué, lui avait précisé que le rituel des deux Fondateurs avait eu des retombées désagréables sur une partie de la population de Poudlard. Il se demandait dans quel état serait Luna, et si elle en avait souffert. Les élèves les plus jeunes semblaient épargnés, mais à partir de la cinquième année, ils paraissaient avoir dégusté…

Il secoua la tête. Il était trop tôt, Luna n'était jamais réveillée à cette heure là. Lui même ne devait d'être ici à cette heure qu'à son travail, et à sa propre célébration de l'Équinoxe qui l'avait rempli d'énergie pour au moins les deux jours à venir. Il ignorait si Luna avait dansé elle aussi. Autrement, ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais d'habitude, elle prenait bien une demie heure de plus. Pourtant, alors qu'il se servait en porridge et en miel, il la vit arriver. Elle n'avait pas l'air fatiguée, mais alors qu'il la saluait, il se fit la réflexion qu'elle n'avait pas l'air dans son état normal non plus. Elle paraissait… Moins « Luna » que d'habitude, elle lui dit bien qu'il avait un Nargole sur l'épaule, mais ses yeux renfermaient une sagesse qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue, et surtout, il sursauta en sentant la puissance qui lui picota la peau alors qu'elle le serrait dans ses bras…

Et puis brusquement, elle se retourna. Sa meilleure amie venait d'entrer dans la pièce. La petite Susan Bones, il la connaissait car Luna l'avait plus d'une fois invitée à la maison. La rouquine sembla d'abord la chercher du regard, et lorsqu'elle trouva son amie, elle se précipita vers elle d'un air joyeux, et Luna fit quelque chose que son père ne l'avait jamais vue faire : elle baissa les yeux et rougit, avant de relever la tête juste à temps pour réceptionner son amie qui venait de lui sauter dans les bras en riant !

Xenophilius les regarda d'un air surpris échanger un long baiser et se regarder comme si elles se connaissaient depuis toujours. Et puis elle se séparèrent et Luna se retourna vers lui.

-Papa, je n'ai pas besoin de te présenter Susan. Mais il y à quelque chose que tu dois savoir, quelque chose que je n'avais pas compris avant. Nous sommes des âmes sœurs…

Xenophilius regarda sa fille, bouche bée. C'était possible, ça ? Enfin, bien sûr, il savait que c'était possible, mais Luna ? Susan ? Luna et Susan ?

Il regarda sa fille et sa compagne qui s'étaient déjà de nouveau perdues dans les yeux l'une de l'autre. Après tout, c'était possible. Il ne pouvait qu'en être heureux, sa fille serait aimé d'un amour pur et sincère jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, la Magie la bénirait d'enfants sans aucun doute, il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux !

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent brusquement et tout le monde se figea. Harry Potter entra en compagnie d'un ravissant jeune homme brun, aux cheveux légèrement ondulés, à la peau pâle et vêtu de vert…

Lorsque Harry et Tom entrèrent dans la grande salle, ils échangèrent un regard et faillirent éclater de rire ! Ils avaient peut être bien oublié d'isoler la clairière… Visiblement, les effets de leur rituel s'étaient fait ressentir jusqu'à Poudlard, et les élèves les plus âgés avaient des têtes de déterrés.. !

-GODRIC GRYFFONDOR ET SALAZAR SERPENTARD !

Ils se regardèrent discrètement et grimacèrent. Rowena avait sa voix des mauvais jours.

-COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS OSÉ NOUS CACHER QUE VOUS ÉTIEZ DES ÂMES SŒURS !?

Harry se retrouva avec le souffle coupé, en réceptionnant une tornade rousse. Tom se retrouva avec une tornade blonde.

-Bonjour Winnie, Helga, salua-t-il.

Luna releva les yeux vers lui.

-Tu es toujours aussi séduisant. Je m'appelle Luna dans cette vie, et voici Susan, dit-elle en présentant Helga.

-Moi c'est Tom, répondit Salazar.

-Winnie… Sourit Susan. Tu sais bien qu'on n'est pas mieux…

Luna rougit. Elle était moins timide qu'autrefois, mais elle avait quand même retrouvé certains traits de son caractère…

-Vous êtes des âmes sœurs ? Demanda Harry, abasourdi.

Pour toute réponse, Susan et Luna leurs sourirent.

-Nous avions deviné que vous étiez en couple, mais autrement, vous vous êtes bien cachées, commenta Tom.

-Pas autant que vous ! Renchérit Luna. Par la Wicca tous les deux ! On à toujours cru que vous vous haïssiez !

Harry et Tom eurent le bon goût de rougir.

-On à préféré garder ça secret… On ne voulait pas être harcelés…

Luna fit la moue.

-D'un côté, je suis blessée que vous ne nous ayez pas fait confiance. De l'autre, on s'est cachées aussi. Mais Merlin, Godric ! On t'as tenu responsable…

Harry baissa les yeux à ce rappel de ce qui avait été la pire période de sa vie.

-Je sais… C'était fait exprès… Je voulais que tout le monde me haïsse autant que je me haïssait…

Tom lui colla un coup derrière la tête.

-Abruti ! Même moi je suis bien incapable de dire qui à lancé ce sortilège et sur quel bouclier il à ricoché !

-Mais…

-Mais rien ! Tu vas arrêter de t'en vouloir, un point c'est tout ! Tu t'es déjà lamenté sur ton sort dans les limbes pendant plus de sept cent ans, alors bouge toi un peu ! Je suis revenu exprès pour t'y forcer, et je suis là maintenant, alors tu n'as pas intérêt à m'oublier !

Harry haussa un sourcil moqueur.

-Comme si c'était possible.

-Je sais, je suis inoubliable ! Ricana Tom…

Xenophilius Lovegood était bouche bée. Si il n'avait pas déjà été assit, il en serait sans doute tombé sur le cul. Harry lui avait dit qu'il serait surpris de l'identité de Rowena, et il avait essayé d'y réfléchir, mais jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait imaginé ça ! Sa fille, sa Luna, sa petite fleur de Karlok était Rowena Serdaigle ! Et sa compagne était Helga Pouffsouffle ! Merlin, qu'il se sentait fatigué d'un seul coup, ça faisait un peu trop à assimiler… Et en plus, ça n'avait pas l'air fini. Il sursauta en entendant un cri !

-PAPAS ! S'exclamèrent deux voix en chœurs.

Luna et Susan se retournèrent, juste à temps pour laisser le passage à Draco et Pansy. Draco se jeta dans les bras de Harry et Pansy dans ceux de Tom. Autant Harry avait les larmes aux yeux, autant Tom semblait époustouflé…

-Kiria… Saeran… Balbutia-t-il.

-Ça va nous faire bizarre d'avoir le même âge, commenta Pansy.

-Par les ailes noires des Sombrals, grogna Draco. Ne nous faites plus jamais un coup pareil !

Harry gloussa.

-Je t'avais dit que je n'en étais pas sur. Mais Merlin, de toute notre longue vie, il n'y à que Kiria que j'ai entendu employer une expression pareille…

-Mes bébés… Bégaya Tom, les larmes aux yeux, en serrant ses deux enfants dans ses bras.

-Kiria et Saeran étaient vos enfants ? Demanda Susan, hébétée.

Et puis Luna se frappa le front d'un air dépité.

-Mais bien sûr ! Quelles andouilles nous avons été ! Tu te souviens de quand ils partaient à la recherche d'enfants sorciers pour les amener à Poudlard ? Ils ne partaient presque jamais ensemble ! Mais pour Kiria et Saeran, non seulement ils sont partis tous les deux, mais en plus, ils sont restés absents longtemps ! Environ… Six mois à chaque fois, c'est ça ?

Harry sourit.

-C'est ça. J'ai porté Kiria, mais Salazar à porté Saeran…

-Vous n'avez jamais eu d'enfants toutes les deux ?

Luna et Susan se regardèrent.

-En fait, si, une fois. On l'a caché un peu de la même façon que vous je crois. Elle est bien là, mais elle ne se souvient pas encore…

Lucius Malefoy avait le menton par terre. Enfin, sa bouche béait d'environ deux millimètres, ce qui était exactement la même chose pour un Malefoy. Son fils, son Dragon, son bébé, était l'enfant des Fondateurs… Enfin, la Réincarnation de l'enfant des Fondateurs ! Et Pansy Parkinson, sa fiancée, était sa sœur… Merde, c'était déjà bien assez énorme comme ça ! Il n'était plus question de mariage maintenant, mais par les couilles de Merlin, comment est ce qu'il allait expliquer ça à Narcissa.. ?

Toujours debout au milieu de la salle, conscient qu'ils étaient au centre de tous les regards, Tom, Harry, Luna, Susan, Draco et Pansy se sourirent. Mais il y avait un regard qui comptait plus que les autres, Harry ne s'en rendait compte qu'aujourd'hui…

Derrière Draco et Pansy, Neville se tenait d'un air ému, et peu être un peu emprunté…

-AEvan ? Appela doucement Harry.

-AEvan ? AEvan Darius ? Demanda Luna. De Gryffondor ?

Harry hocha la tête, les yeux brillants. Neville réprima un sanglot.

-Je suis mort immédiatement après avoir rompu mon Serment… A cette époque là, j'ai prié pour revivre dans un monde ou vous seriez heureux… Mais je ne pensais pas que la Wicca exaucerait mon vœu…

Harry ouvrit les bras et Neville s'y réfugia en sanglotant. Harry ne put que lui caresser le dos pour tenter de l'apaiser. Lui même avait bien du mal à ne pas pleurer. Luna, Susan et Tom le regardaient d'un air interrogateur…

-C'est lui qui à écrit le livre « _Le Serpent et le Lion, ou la Vérité sur les Fondateurs_ », non ? Demanda Tom.

Harry hocha la tête.

-C'est lui. Il m'a surpris un jour, après ta mort, en train de pleurer dans la Forêt Interdite, expliqua-t-il. J'ai craqué et je lui ai tout expliqué… Avant de lui faire faire un Serment Inviolable pour que personne ne sache la vérité ! Mais après notre mort à tous, voyant la haine qui grandissait entre nos deux maisons, il à rompu son Serment en écrivant ce livre…

-Et en plus il n'a pas été cru, souligna Tom d'un air triste.

-C'est aussi de notre faute, répondit Harry, et Tom et lui échangèrent un regard empli de tristesse…

-Je… Fit une voix. Je suis désolée de vous interrompre, mais…

Hermione n'arrivait toujours pas à croire à ce qu'elle faisait, ni à qui elle parlait. Elle avait fait des rêves étranges le peu de temps qu'elle avait dormi et s'était réveillée avec la tête pleine à craquer ! Enfin, encore plus que d'habitude… Elle avait une idée bizarre qui lui tournait dans la tête, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus ! Elle avait juste eu l'étrange impression en entrant dans la grande salle que sa Magie la poussait vers le petit groupe des Fondateurs. Autant dire des légendes vivantes ! Elle débutait tout juste dans l'écoute de sa Magie, mais pour une fois dans sa vie, elle avait décidé de faire confiance à son cœur plutôt qu'à ses neurones. Autant dire qu'elle était terrorisée !

Pourtant, lorsque le petit groupe se retourna vers elle, et surtout, lorsqu'elle croisa les regards de Susan et Luna, elle sut qu'elle avait fait le bon choix…

-Te voilà, Ariella, lui dit Susan en ouvrant les bras.

Sans réfléchir, Hermione s'y réfugia. Et Lorsque Susan referma ses bras sur elle et que Luna lui caressa les cheveux, elle réprima un sanglot de joie…

Harry et Tom avisèrent la scène avec des yeux ronds. Puis ils se regardèrent…

-Merlin, qu'on à été idiots… Bien sûr qu'Ariella était leur fille, c'était évident…

Tom hocha la tête d'un air vaguement dépité.

-C'était ta compagne, si je me souviens bien, Sarean…

Pansy rougit, mais hocha la tête.

-Merlin, quand je pense qu'hier je ne pouvais pas l'encadrer… Mais nous n'étions pas des âmes sœurs, donc nous ne sommes pas obligés de reprendre notre relation…

Tom claqua soudainement des doigts d'un air ébahi.

-Ça me fait penser… Winnie, tu sais que je sais ou trouver ton diadème ? Et Héléna…

Luna le regarda d'un air abasourdi.

-Je sais pour Héléna, j'ai prévu d'aller lui parler dès que possible, mais le diadème… Tu parles du Diadème de Sagesse ?

Tom fronça le nez en souriant.

-Tu en connais un autre ? Lorsque j'étais scolarisé ici, -c'est à dire il y à environ une cinquantaine d'années-, j'ai découvert que la Dame Grise était ta fille et je l'ai faite parler jusqu'à ce qu'elle me révèle ou elle l'avait caché… Je suis allé le chercher et…

Il grimaça.

-Et je l'ai utilisé comme réceptacle pour l'un de mes morceaux d'âme… Et après, je l'ai ramené ici… Tu ne devineras jamais ou je l'ai planqué… Quelque part, tu m'as bien aidé…

Luna haussa un sourcil, curieuse.

-La Salle-sur-Demande. Des générations d'élèves ont demandé un endroit ou ils pourraient cacher leurs affaires. Tu verrais, c'est un foutoir…

Luna se pinça l'arête du nez d'un air excédé.

-Les mecs… NON D'UN BILLYWIG, MÔSSIEUR SALAZAR SERPENTARD, ALLEZ ME CHERCHER CE FOUTU DIADÈME !

Tom partit en courant, évitant de justesse un coup sur le crâne.

-Voilà, voilà… Gloussa-t-il…


	19. Chapter 19

Dire que l'édition spéciale du Chicaneur eût du succès serait un euphémisme. Elle battit tous les records de vente depuis la création du journal et sans doute pour quelques décennies !

Après cet événement, Susan, Luna, Neville, Pansy et Draco ne perdirent pas de temps, et passèrent leurs ASPICs dès que possible. Hermione, une fois que sa mémoire fut entièrement revenue, c'est à dire après environ une petite semaine d'honneurs basiques à la Wicca, les imita. Plutôt que Pansy, elle préféra Neville cette fois. Ron avait bien essayé de la ramener à lui, avide de sa puissance, de ses connaissances, et surtout, de sa richesse, maintenant qu'elle était magiquement reconnue comme appartenant aux familles Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, mais Hermione, lassé de son mépris constant à son égard, l'avait vite éconduit, dans une dispute dont la tour de Gryffondor résonnait encore !

Susan, Luna et Salazar ouvrirent leurs coffres et retrouvèrent leur blaireau, leur aigle et leur serpent. Tout ranger à l'intérieur leur prit des mois !

Les débuts de Tom dans le Monde Sorcier auraient pu être plus difficiles, car après tout, il restait Lord Voldemort pour tous ceux qui avaient connu la guerre, mais d'un autre côté, la délicatesse et les manières de Tom Jedusor étaient si opposées à celles du Mage Noir, qu'associer l'un et l'autre dans l'imaginaire des gens devint vite compliqué. Ses anciens Mangemorts furent jugés, et il accepta de témoigner en leur défaveur, au grand dépit de ses anciens suivants, qui avaient trahi la Magie en l'écoutant.

Tom s'amenda ensuite de ses mauvaises actions de diverses façons, notamment en créant une pension pour les victimes de la première guerre avec ses propres fonds. Il trouva également une potion et un sort qui rendirent leur santé mentale à Alice et Frank Longdubat, ce qui acheva de convaincre les gens de sa bienveillance. Sa côte de popularité finit par ébranler celle de Fudge, qui voyait son ascension d'un œil de plus en plus mauvais. Avec raison, car Tom s'empressa dès la fin des procès de ses Mangemorts de trouver une ancienne Loi pour le destituer, invoquant son incapacité chronique à agir pour le bien du Monde Sorcier. Les journalistes le donnèrent vite favori aux élections qui se profilaient, mais pourtant, il ne se présenta même pas, et à la grande surprise de tout le Monde Sorcier britannique, Lucius Malefoy non plus. Cependant, il choisit tout de même de revenir à la politique et laissa son poste de professeur de Traditions Magiques à Hermione…

En revanche, les Fondateurs et Lucius appuyèrent fortement la candidature de Kingsley Shacklebot, auparavant Auror, et qui avait par conséquent un grand sens de l'équité et de la justice. Kingsley fut élu haut la main et l'une de ses premières actions fut de réduire la durée de son propre mandat et de ceux de ses futurs successeurs à cinq ans, afin de limiter tout abus de pouvoir ou avachissement moral à l'image de Fudge. Son initiative fut saluée par le Monde Sorcier et fortement appuyée par Harry, Tom, Susan et Luna, qui décidèrent également d'occuper leurs sièges, -très privilégiés- au Magenmagot. C'est dans cette optique, et en surfant sur leur popularité grandissante, qu'ils firent petit à petit disparaître les Lois les plus chères au cœur du Monde Sorcier : toutes les lois racistes envers les Créatures furent supprimées, leur droits civils furent rétablis, les soins ne leurs furent plus refusés, et les potions Tue-Loup ou Suppresseurs de Sang furent reconnus comme des produits de première nécessité et distribués gratuitement à qui en faisait la demande. Un contrôle très étroit fut instauré dans toutes les familles qui maltraitaient leurs Elfes, physiquement ou moralement, et des sanctions furent retenues contre les contrevenants. Toutes les Créatures reconnues comme d'intelligence égale ou supérieure à l'humanité, telles les Elfes, les Êtres de l'Eau, les Gobelins et les Centaures, furent considérés comme des égales, et non plus comme des esclaves ou des être inférieurs tout juste bons à travailler pour les sorciers. Le commerce entre les peuples et les espèces fut régulé pour empêcher tout type d'abus, et le braconnage, auparavant largement admis sous prétexte d'être un dragonnier ou un récolteur d'ingrédients pour potions, fut sévèrement puni ! La condamnation mémorable de dix ans à Azkaban envers un chasseur d'ingrédients ayant volé son enfant à une Sirène pour le revendre à un Apothicaire servit d'exemple : l'homme fut reconnu coupable d'enlèvement avec coups et blessures, d'agression et de dégradation d'habitation, car il avait mis le lac sens dessus-dessous ! Il dut rendre l'enfant et verser à la mère et sa famille un lourd dédommagement en plancton sur plusieurs années pour compenser la destruction de l'habitation et le traumatisme subit, car la petite Sirène et sa famille avaient été considérée comme des êtres doués d'intelligence et de sentiments, et non comme des Créatures…

Les membres du Ministère les plus radicalisés et hostiles aux changements, notamment Dolorès Ombrage, furent limogés et secrètement surveillés par les Aurors, à la demande des quatre Fondateurs. Tôt ou tard, ils finissaient par commettre une erreur et à verser dans une Magie trop noire, ce qui donnait au Ministère une raison toute trouvée pour les envoyer à Azkaban pour méditer sur leurs idées et actions. Les peines étaient bien souvent temporaires, à peine quelques années -du moins, lorsque aucun meurtre ou acte de torture n'avait été commis-, mais l'âme de ces gens étant noire, ils sortaient d'Azkaban complètement fous, et finissaient leur vie dans un asile. Comme d'ailleurs cette Ombrage…

Harry, Tom, Luna, Susan, Neville, Pansy, Draco et Hermione firent actualiser leurs connaissances en suivant diverses formations rapides. Pansy et Draco rompirent leurs fiançailles, mais décidèrent de travailler ensemble en se lançant dans une formation de Maîtres des Potions, qu'ils passèrent en deux ans au lieu de cinq. Neville préféra la botanique, et Hermione reprit le poste de Lucius Malefoy à Poudlard. Quant à Tom et Harry, ils s'accordèrent pour dire que Poudlard se débrouillait très bien sans eux ! Ils appuyèrent la candidature de Remus Lupin au poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et furent ravis de le voir briser la malédiction qui s'y rattachait en y restant jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, Hermione le remplaçant pendant les pleines lunes, jusqu'à ce que Pansy et Draco ne mettent au point un potion qui empêchait totalement la transformation.

Harry et Tom décidèrent d'enfin donner vie à leur projet vieux de presque un millénaire lorsqu'ils trouvèrent en Irlande un gigantesque terrain vierge qui semblait béni par la Magie ! Ils ne réitérèrent pas l'expérience laborieuse de créer un château de toute pièce, car l'endroit finirait imprégné par la Magie des élèves de toute façon. Dans la gigantesque clairière, irriguée par un lac aux eaux étrangement translucides et nichée au cœur d'une forêt paisible et habitée par les fées, ils construisirent de façon plus conventionnelle une école maternelle et primaire pour les enfants magiques issus de Moldus avant leur entrée à Poudlard, puis devant le manque d'éducation de certains enfants sorciers, ils finirent par eux aussi y être admis. Les deux écoles furent bientôt jumelées avec un orphelinat, une crèche et une garderie pour les enfants sorciers maltraités par leurs parents Moldus, afin que plus aucun enfant n'ait à subir des Vernon et Pétunia Dursley. Susan et Helga décidèrent de travailler avec les petits, tandis que Harry et Tom se concentrèrent sur les primaires. Les deux nouvelles écoles et l'orphelinat créèrent un certain nombre d'emplois, et d'une façon tout à fait inattendue, l'orphelinat finit par être confié à Molly Weasley, la garderie à Androméda Black, et la crèche, à Narcissa Malefoy…

Un certain nombre d'élèves de Poudlard rejoignirent leurs équipes, qu'ils soient aide-soignants ou psychomages à l'orphelinat, baby-sitters à la maternelle et à la garderie, nounous à la crèche, ou bien instituteurs ou juste surveillants dans l'un des trois établissements. Devant le succès des différentes structures, leur modèle s'exporta à travers le Monde Magique, et bientôt, les Mages, Sorciers, Sorcières et Créatures en tout genre connurent une ère de Paix qui sembla ne jamais devoir se finir… Hagrid eût enfin le plaisir de voir son petit œuf qu'il gardait au chaud dans un nid de plumes se craqueler, et se retrouva à devoir nourrir à la seringue un minuscule petit oiseau pas plus gros qu'un œuf de poule ! L'oiseau grandit si rapidement qu'à la fin de l'année, il ressemblait à une gigantesque autruche aux plumes d'un blanc nacré, qui refusait de dormir ailleurs que avec lui sur son lit ! Heureusement, Chamallow aimait bien Olympe aussi !

Harry dut d'ailleurs rapidement sortir les œufs de ses frères et sœurs de son coffre car les Gobelins l'avaient averti qu'il semblait y avoir du mouvement à l'intérieur. Les parcs de Poudlard, de l'orphelinat et de ses écoles associées se virent donc bientôt peuplés de hordes d'Orchids tranquilles, qui laissaient placidement les petits enfants grimper sur leur dos pour une balade, et qui aidaient Hagrid à transporter les sapins de Poudlard à Noël. Leur plumage duveteux et nacré garantissait de bonnes nuits à tous, une fois les oreillers rembourrés avec les mues qui survenaient deux fois par ans, et la vente des surplus aux apothicaires au moment où l'ingrédient était encore quasi-introuvable et prisé assura à tous les établissements un confortable fond de secours. L'espèce, que l'on croyait disparue, renaquit de ses cendres aussi sûrement que Abelforth avait récupéré le Phoenix de Dumbledore…

Des Centaures vinrent peupler la forêt et furent accueillis à bras ouvert, autant que les Sombrals. Harry refusa cependant de placer quelques Acromentulas de Hagrid, et secrètement, il rendit stériles celles de la forêt interdite. Hagrid fut triste de voir le nid disparaître, mais il dut admettre qu'il redécouvrait une partie de la Forêt, qui avait fini par lui être interdite, même à lui. Kingsley, en temps que Ministre, était moins limité qu'Amélia Bones dans ses actions, il s'était une nouvelle fois excusé auprès de lui pour l'injustice qu'il avait subit autrefois, et avait rendu à Hagrid le droit d'avoir une baguette magique avant d'annuler son avis d'expulsion de Poudlard. Hagrid se mit à pleurer en apprenant cela. Il fit reproduire sa baguette à l'identique et en utilisant le cœur qu'il avait gardé dans son parapluie rose, avant de reprendre les cours à Poudlard et de suivre une formation pour devenir professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques par correspondance. Les cours étaient toujours dangereux, mais au moins il savait vraiment s'y prendre !

Quelques enfants de sorciers un peu particuliers et à la puissance surprenante finirent par aller aux petites écoles eux aussi, puis tous les enfants de sorciers, ce qui mit définitivement fin aux préjugés sur la pureté du sang. Parce que vous ne pouvez pas demander à votre enfant de se séparer de son meilleur ami depuis qu'il à cinq ans ou de son amoureuse depuis qu'il à trois ans, n'est ce pas? Bien sûr, les enfants du personnel étaient scolarisés gratuitement, en remerciement des bons services de leurs parents, mais il y avait aussi les deux jumelles de Susan et Luna, et les cinq mioches braillards de Harry et Tom. Et puis, Hermione et Neville avaient eux aussi eu un enfant, mais il grandissait, libre et heureux, couvert de terre, au milieu des serres de son père, chercheur en botanique magique. Sa mère avait fini par arrêter de râler sur ses livres tâchés de terre en voyant qu'à huit ans, il lisait déjà ses livres e Sortilège et de Métamorphose de première année. Mais rien à faire. Le petit Michaël Frank Longbottom n'était jamais aussi doué que lorsqu'il aidait son père… Elle espérait juste que là à venir Lucia Alice Longbottom rattraperait le coup !


	20. Bonus 1 Chapitre 99 ou la Vie d'un Chat

En additionnant tous les chapitres de "La Stupidité d'un Seul Homme", de "Dans l'Attente", de "Dans l'Ennui" et de "Résurrection", je me suis aperçue qu'on arrivait au compte de 98 chapitres... Je me suis dit que ce n'était pas possible! Vous êtes d'accords avec moi, il me faut un compte rond, non? Voici donc le premier de mes chapitres bonus, le chapitre 99, ou **La Vie d'un Chat**! Enjoy! :)

* * *

La Vie d'un Chat

Léo, sous sa forme de lion, parcourait les couloirs, entièrement vides à cette heure de cours. Il aimait bien sa forme de chaton, mais il préférait être un lion. Il était plus puissant, plus fort, plus rapide... Plus beau gosse, quoi ! Mais bon, rien à faire, les élèves ne le trouvaient pas forcément rassurant. D'ailleurs, il trouvait ça marrant…

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Poudlard. Depuis que Godric avait retrouvé Salazar, il avait emménagé avec eux dans la nouvelle école qu'ils avaient fondé. Ils ne l'avaient pas créée de la même façon que Poudlard, mais rien à faire, ils n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de foutre des tours partout ! Bon, c'était surtout LEUR tour en fait. Beaucoup trop haute pour grimper en haut en courant quand on à envie de s'envoyer en l'air. Et il savait que c'était précisément pour ça qu'ils l'avaient faite aussi haute ! De une, parce que son maître et son copain étaient deux tarés qui aiment se créer des problèmes pour que dalle, et de deux, parce que leurs élèves n'ont plus vraiment le même âge. Mieux vaut se calmer tout de suite en pensant aux deux-mille-huit-cent-cinquante-deux marches à monter plutôt que de traumatiser un gosse de huit ans…

Ça devait être pour ça qu'ils avaient autorisé le transplanage dans leur tour. Mais que pour eux du coup.

Winnie et Helga avaient une tour elles aussi, mais enfin, beaucoup moins haute. Comme quoi, c'est toujours une question de taille ! Autrement, entre trois et dix ans, les enfants se fatiguent vite. La crèche et l'orphelinat étaient des établissements plutôt bas. La crèche ne faisait que deux étages et l'orphelinat en avait cinq, mais sans en avoir l'air, des sorts d'extension les rendaient gigantesques à l'intérieur !

Le fait que les quatre Fondateurs se soient réunis pour créer un sort permettant de détecter un enfant magique avant même son premier acte de Magie accidentelle n'aidait pas non plus. Un mandataire du Ministère était alors délégué auprès de la famille et si les parents se montraient stupides ou hostiles, hop ! Un petit sort d'Oubliette et ils passaient déposer un marmot à la crèche. Les deux établissements, conçus à la base pour accueillir cinq cent enfants, se retrouvèrent bientôt à en abriter le double, au point que tout le personnel se déplaçait en balais, et pour éviter aux enfants de se fatiguer, on avait du multiplier les escaliers : il y en avait cinq répartis dans les couloirs, une aire entre deux escalier était appelée un « district », et chaque district disposait d'une équipe soignante bien distincte. Théoriquement, il y avait des maisons : orvet, lionceau, aiglon et blaireautin, mais tout le monde avait fini par tirer une leçon de l'histoire de Poudlard, et comme les animaux qui ornaient les murs et les entrées de chaque dortoir passaient le temps à se chamailler et à changer de place pour s'amuser, la répartition était toute relative…

Léo se mit à courir en avisant un gigantesque couloir entièrement vide ! Poudlard lui avait manqué ! Il avait souvent sa forme de chat auprès des petits, ou de lionceau lorsqu'ils étaient plus grand, mais il n'y avait qu'à Poudlard qu'il se sentait véritablement lui-même. Il ne s'inquiétait pas. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Bientôt, il se sentirait aussi bien à l'orphelinat ou à l'école primaire que ici. C'est juste qu'ici, il y avait passé quelques siècles, quand même… Il était content de pouvoir profiter d'une visite de Godric et Salazar pour passer, du coup…

Rien à faire, il n'arrivait pas à les appeler Harry et Tom. Pour lui, il restaient Godric et Salazar. Son Godric et le Salazar de son Godric. Et puis c'était Winnie et Helga, na !

Bon, après, Luna était toujours tellement perchée qu'il n'avait aucun mal à voir Winnie en elle. Elle était celle qui lui donnait le moins de mal… Mais il avait juste trop l'habitude au final…

Repérant une odeur familière et chérie, il la suivit. C'était une odeur fraîche et boisée, une odeur de terre, d'humus et de feuilles d'arbres écrasées. Il connaissait cette odeur. Il l'adorait, même !

Le nez collé au sol, il la suivit jusqu'à sortir du château. Se retrouvant dans le parc, il n'eût qu'à humer l'air pour la retrouver. L'odeur était partout. Sans doute parce que c'était une odeur de nature. Il aurait pu se sentir perdu, mais que l'odeur soit si présente n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Il savait où la trouver. Se dirigeant le plus doucement possible vers les berges du lac, il sourit. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à la surprendre. Elle sentait les vibrations dans le sol…

Au bord du lac, profitant d'une trouée dans les feuilles des arbres, Shaskaa ondulait paresseusement au soleil. Le sentant arriver, elle releva la tête et son regard vert émeraude s'éclaira. La pierre précieuse sur son front se mit à clignoter, et Shaskaa se transforma devant lui. Il l'imita avec un sourire. Il connaissait ce petit air mutin sur son visage…

Devant lui se trouvait une jeune femme complètement nue, aux longs cheveux noirs et raides, chatoyants de reflets émeraude. Il la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Elle était magnifique !

Sa peau était blanche, mais pas pâle, elle passait trop de temps au soleil pour ça. Ses seins étaient lourds et bombés, pointant fièrement sous la fraîcheur du vent, même si son corps était chaud d'être resté au soleil. Sa taille n'était pas fine, même si son ventre était plutôt plat, et ses hanches étaient larges, ses cuisses puissantes. Et elle jouissait d'une souplesse absolument… Merveilleuse ! Qui n'avait d'égale probablement que dans le pointu de ses dents de lion, avec lesquelles il adorait la mordre. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où ils avaient fait l'amour dans des positions improbables, parfois même dans un arbre, alors qu'elle avait enroulé son corps autour d'une branche…

Ils s'aimaient autant que s'aimaient leurs Maîtres. A la différence que Shaskaa et lui n'avaient jamais eu d'enfant. Un serpent et un lion, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. D'ailleurs, il se demanderait ce que ça donnerait si ça arrivait. Un lion avec un corps de serpent, comme le dernier Patronus de Godric ? Un serpent avec un corps de lion ? Un lion avec une crinière de serpents ? Bref, dans tous les cas, ça donnerait un truc bizarre. Mais ils aimeraient bien, tous les deux, avoir un ou deux tous petits, rien qu'à eux. Ce n'était pas pareil lorsque c'était les enfants de Godric et Salazar, même si ils étaient toujours gentils…

Shaskaa lui mordilla violemment la lèvre pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait que trop oublié de lui accorder de l'attention. Il lécha le sang qui perlait avec un sourire. C'est que elle aussi avait des crocs. Shaskaa se détourna de lui en boudant. Il s'empressa de l'embrasser à nouveau. Pas question qu'elle croit qu'il avait la tête ailleurs.

Il jeta brièvement un sort de camouflage et de silence autour d'eux. Les cours allaient bientôt se finir et ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient des animaux qu'ils ne maîtrisaient pas la Magie, loin de là ! Au contraire, c'était leur travail d'absorber le surplus de Magie de leurs maîtres, et cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils avaient appris à l'utiliser, en plus de leur Magie propre, évidemment ! Leur Magie à eux était juste plus primaire, plus animale, plus instinctive aussi. Personne ne les verrait ni ne les entendrait, la zone dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était temporairement interdite aux humains qui, spontanément, s'en éloigneraient, mais Godric et Salazar les trouveraient. Ils les retrouvaient toujours. Ils étaient liés à eux, après tout…

Comme toujours, il allait honorer le corps de son amante de son mieux, et lorsqu'il entra en elle, elle n'était déjà que soupirs.

Elle ne restait pas inactive pour autant, son corps souple ondulant contre le sien avec ferveur, ses jambes fortes et agiles l'agrippant selon des angles improbable… C'est qu'il avait quand même son pied dans sa nuque, là…

Elle jouit dans un souffle, il mettait toujours un point d'honneur à la combler en premier. Non pas qu'il se souciait de sa performance, simplement rien ne l'excitait plus que de la voir prendre son plaisir…

Il quitta son antre chaud et couvrit son corps de baisers et, encore haletante, Shaskaa se mit à rire parce que ses longs cheveux la chatouillaient. Il s'allongea contre elle et la serra dans ses bras, savourant le calme qui les saisissait tous les deux. Il caressa son ventre, qui lui sembla un peu plus renflé que d'habitude. Il espérait que Godric et Salazar allaient mettre encore un peu de temps à revenir. Il avait envie de rester comme ça un moment…

Et il espérait que leurs humains allaient vite avoir des enfants. D'après ce qu'il en voyait, ils étaient déjà en route, mais Godric et Salazar étaient trop crétins pour s'en apercevoir maintenant…


	21. Bonus 2 Chapitre 100 ou Vie de Famille

Et voici le deuxième bonus et chapitre 100: **Vie de Famille**.

* * *

Vie de Famille

-J'ai mal au doooooos !

-J'ai envie de vomiiiiir !

Harry et Tom se regardèrent, avant d'exploser de rire. Ils faisaient peine à voir. D'habitude, ils tombaient enceint en décalé, ce qui permettait à l'un de soutenir l'autre. Mais là, c'était arrivé en même temps, et il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Et le fait que Tom attende des jumelles et Harry, des triplés n'arrangeait rien…

-J'ai _vraiment_ mal au dos, grogna Tom en s'étirant autant que possible, malgré son ventre proéminent.

-Et j'ai vraiment envie de vomir, rétorqua Harry sur le même ton.

Il avait pourtant passé le premier trimestre de sa grossesse. Simplement, l'un des sales gosses s'amusait à donner des coups de pied dans son estomac avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

C'était la saison des bébés de toute façon. Entre Hermione et Neville, qui venaient d'avoir un garçon, Pansy et Draco, qui avaient fini par trouver leur moitié respectives en les personnes d'un Vampire et d'un Veela, et qui attendaient tous les deux des enfants, Luna qui attendait elle aussi une petite fille, de Susan, évidemment, et eux… Les mois à venir promettaient d'être un sacré bordel ! Le sujet le plus important qui semblait occuper le monde sorcier ces derniers temps était les spéculations sur le sexe et les prénoms de leurs enfants, ainsi que sur les noms de leurs parrains et marraines…

Leurs enfants seraient des filles et des garçons, comme tous les enfants du monde, et les prénoms étaient déjà choisis, merci bien ! Bien qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aient connu leur famille et que Tom n'ai jamais porté sa mère dans son cœur autrefois, il comprenait maintenant à quel point elle avait tout sacrifié simplement pour lui donner la vie, aussi avaient-ils décidé que leur aînée serait Lily Merope Slytherin-Gryffindor, et que leur cadette s'appellerait Violet Sage. Pour les garçons, les noms ne furent pas difficiles à trouver. Pour l'aîné, James Sirius Gryffindor-Slytherin leur semblait tout indiqué. Pour le cadet, les membres mâles de la famille de Tom n'ayant pas vraiment été plus recommandables que lui, ils se décidèrent pour Regulus Sawsan, en hommage à l'homme qui, en premier, avait su voir la noirceur de Tom et tenté de l'arrêter. Sawsan, bien qu'étant un prénom un peu féminin, rappelait Lily, puisqu'en arabe, il désignait les lys ou les iris. Leur benjamin, pour finir, s'appellerait AErius Bleuet*, en référence à AEvan et à sa fidélité à Godric, encore aujourd'hui sans faille, le bleuet étant la fleur de la fidélité. Quand aux parrains et marraines, les rôles seraient répartis entre Luna, Susan, Draco, Pansy, Neville, Sirius, Lucius, Narcissa et Andromeda, voilà tout !

Si encore il n'y avait que ces enfants là ! Mais Shaskaa les avait surpris voilà déjà quelques mois en pondant des œufs d'où étaient sortis autant de minuscules petits lionceaux aux pelage émeraude et brillant comme le dos d'un scarabée, que de petits serpents étrangement duveteux, couleur de sable, aux reflets émeraude et mordorés. En d'autres termes, toute la nouvelle génération avait déjà un familier attitré, les lionceaux, euh, serpents, euh… Trucs bizarres ! Ayant d'ores et déjà reconnus les enfants alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas sortis de leur ventre. Le dernier était allé à l'enfant de Neville et Hermione, et à eux deux, ils rendaient déjà leurs parents fous !

En attendant, ils avaient tous été drôlement surpris ! Ils se doutaient que Shaskaa et Léo s'appréciaient, mais il ne leur était jamais venu à l'idée qu'ils pouvaient faire des galipettes ! Et puis à l'éclosion des œufs, ils avaient explosé de rire ! Ok, c'était évident…

Bon, en tout cas, il leur restait encore trois à quatre mois à tirer, et l'avenir leur semblait radieux ! Fatiguant, mais radieux. Non, parce que s'occuper de un enfant, ça pouvait déjà être galère, alors cinq… Ils n'étaient pas prêts d'en faire un autre, tiens ! Ni même d'avoir le temps d'en faire un autre ! Ils allaient sérieusement devoir freiner leur libido, à leur grand désespoir ! Enfin, avec un peu de chance, les enfants grandiraient vite et ils pourraient les coller à l'école. Sauf qu'ils donnaient des cours à l'école. Ils étaient foutus, vraiment, jusqu'à ce que les gosses fassent leur crise d'adolescence et ne passent leur temps enfermé dans leur chambre ! La vieillesse ne les avait pas tués, les duels ne les avaient -presque- pas tués, les moldus à fourches ne les avaient pas tués, les Mages Noirs ne les avaient pas tués, mais ça oui, ils allaient en crever !

Bref. Plus sérieusement, ils n'avaient pas forcément hâte que les enfants grandissent. Au moins, ceux là, ils allaient pouvoir les élever au grand jour ! Kiria et Saeran n'avaient pas eu cette chance et ils s'en voulaient encore. Même si ils savaient que leurs deux aînés ne leur en voulaient pas vraiment.

Ils allaient faire de leur mieux avec ces enfants, comme avec tous les autres. Ils allaient reconstruire et réformer le Monde Magique pour lui donner des bases saines. Ils allaient donner des droits aux Créatures, réduire ceux des Sangs-Purs, et éduquer les Nés-de-Moldus du la culture Sorcières, et les autres sur la culture Moldue. Ils allaient construire un monde libre, puissant, mais pacifique, où chacun pourrait vivre en paix.

Cette fois-ci, ils y arriveraient !

*Oui, je sais, mes noms sont nazes ! J'y peux rien, j'étais pas inspirée… Et je suis restée bloquée sur Lily! Pour ceux qui n'ont pas suivi, ce sont tous des noms de fleur. Sage veut dire «sauge» en anglais.

Et maintenant, je vous rappelle que vous avez choisi, j'annonce donc pour la semaine prochaine l'arrivée de la fic : **Deux mots qui auraient pu tout changer!**


End file.
